Single Wolf Female
by Arlette Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella Swan necesita un Alfa para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba. Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Summary

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Había ciertas cosas que se esperan de un Licántropo alfa mujer: cuidar de la manada, ejercer el liderazgo, dominar el cambio de forma de lobo con facilidad. Apaciguar al macho alfa. Dominar a las hembras de la manada.

¿Rellenar un perfil de citas para mujeres solteras? No está en la lista. Ni siquiera cerca.

Para empeorar las cosas, ya estaba vergonzosamente mal, rellenando el perfil. Mordí la punta de mi pluma con vigor mientras releía la línea de las preguntas del formulario, aborreciendo el proceso con cada fibra de mi lobo.

 ** _Soy un _ que busca un_ ._**

Mi cerebro lleno en lo obvio. Soy una idiota que busca una pista, o de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

En cambio, escribí 'mujer' y ' hombre ' en los espacios en blanco y a continuación, fruncí el ceño.

 ** _¿Podría ser más específica?_** me rasqué hacia fuera y escribí.

"Mujer lobo"y "compañero".

La siguiente pregunta fue aún peor.

 ** _Tipo de cuerpo: _._**

¿Qué diablos es lo que querían allí? ¿Talla? ¿Altura? ¿Mujer? ¿Hombre lobo? ¿Viva? ¿O era lo que yo quería en un hombre? ¿Puede respirar califica? Resistí el impulso de gruñir al papel y coloque el extremo de la pluma en la boca de nuevo y la mordí duro con ansiedad.

La mujer sentada frente a mí en el pequeño escritorio dejo de escribir y me dio una leve sonrisa.

 **"¿Tiene usted una pregunta sobre el formulario?"**

Su mirada se desvió a la pluma destrozada en mi boca y luego de vuelta a mi cara.

Me olvidé de que las empleadas de Midnight eran humanas. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan incómoda ante la vista de un lobo con un juguete masticable. Enseguida tire del bolígrafo de mi boca y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 **"Sólo estaba pensando"**

 **" ¿Sobre la forma? "**

 **"Si. Yo, um , quiero asegurarme de que mis respuestas son correctas".**

 **"Tómese su tiempo".**

Regresó de nuevo a lo que estaba escribiendo con una sonrisa muy suya y mi estimación de ella subió a un nivel superior. Como siempre los seres humanos se asustaban fácilmente, pero ella parecía menos perturbada por mi actitud que los demás. Llevaba una expresión distraída en su cara redonda y miró sobre mí. Excepto por que yo estaba vistiendo pantalones vaqueros y una andrajosa camiseta de StarWars y mi pelo era una fibrosa, mopa descuidada de ondas de color marrón oscuro.

Ella, por otro lado, estaba usando un vestido con un suéter de color rosa bebé, falda negra y su pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo rubia pálida.

Ella no usaba perfume, lo que me permitió coger el más ligero olor de un were-puma sobre ella a pesar del olor humano empalagoso.

A juzgar por las fotos en su escritorio (la mayoría de ellas eran de ella con sus brazos alrededor de un gran gato negro ), estaba casada o le gustaban los animales peligrosos. Adivinaba que la primera, dado que trabajaba en una agencia de citas paranormales.

 _Interesante._

No le prestaba mucha atención a las cosas fuera de la política del were-lobo , pero no me di cuenta de que la Alianza - o lo que se llamaran a sí mismos – estaba permitido ese tipo de cosas. Los humanos eran por lo general vistos como... bueno, un poco ...inoportunos . No del todo insalubres, pero no del todo dignos de mención, lo que sea.

La mujer me miró con una sonrisa ligeramente irónica que me tranquilizó.

 **"No creo tener sus datos en nuestra base de datos. ¿Es la primera vez que te has registrado? ¿En cualquier negocio relacionado con el Alianza? "**

Yo apreté el papel con fuerza, la pluma destrozada agarrada entre mis dedos.

 **"La Manada de Swan es muy... tradicional. Esta es mi primera vez aplicando en una agencia de citas. Ustedes son el único servicio que conozco que ofrece servicio de citas para cambiantes y no hay manera de que me empareje con un... "** , la palabra murió en mi garganta. Yo iba a decir "humano".Porque, bueno, olían de manera muy humana y no entendían que era para un cambia formas.

Las citas eran para ella como salir con su extraño primo Ralphie. Eso apestaría a desesperación y seria el hazme reír de todo el mundo. No importaba cuán difícil pareciese el baile, nunca estaba al nivel de Ralphie. Pero entonces eché un vistazo a las fotos felices sobre su escritorio. En uno, el puma lamía su cara y ella rió a la cámara.

¿Tal vez la Alianza cultivaba más aceptación de gente? Es decir, ésta humana parecía agradable. Ella no pudo evitar el haber nacido humana. Supongo. _"La primera vez,"_ repetí. _"Los lobos solo salen con lobos"_.

Ella me dio una mirada gentil y asintió con la cabeza hacia el formulario en mi mano que se estaba arrugando por mi manejo brusco.

 **"¿Tiene alguna pregunta?"**

Dejé el formulario y apunté una línea en particular y noté mientras señalaba que había triturado el extremo de plástico de la pluma con mis dientes. Probablemente tenía azul sobre toda mi boca ahora.

 **"Um "** dije incómodamente, limpiándome el labio con la manga de mi camisa. **"Dice** **_'Estado '_** **aquí... ¿Quieres decir como alfa, ¿no? "**

Ella parpadeó hacia mí, con los ojos ligeramente de búho en su pálido rostro.

 **"¿Alpha? Oh . No. Nosotros normalmente no le pedimos eso a nuestros clientes"**. Ella tomó el papel de mí mano y lo estudió. **"Es para _'soltero'_ o _' Networking '_ o _' en una relación '_ o cosas así. Así la gente te puede conocer mirando tu perfil qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer para la conexión con ellos."**

 **"Oh "** Miré hacia abajo en el papel. Bueno, eso fue tonto e inútil. Debería haber sido sobre el estatus en la manada, no sobre la creación de redes.

 ** _"Soltera"._**

Me sonrió de nuevo, la misma, sonrisa casi tímida.

 **"No veo por qué no podríamos pedir una actualización sobre el estatus en la manada"** , dijo con una voz enérgica que desmentía su delicada figura, su suéter femenino y los ojos muy abiertos.

 **"Tiene sentido. No tenemos una gran cantidad de lobos, lo siento quería decir sería más fácil de actualizar los formularios sin embargo."** Ella parecía intrigada por ese pensamiento.

 **"Muy bien"** dije sin saber qué más que decir. Así que ella no consiguió mucho de lobos. O eso era un código que decía _' tú eres el único lobo perdedor que tengo '_ o ella estaba mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor.

Claro que esperaba que fuera la opción dos.

 **"Genial. Podemos completar el resto del formulario a medida que avanzamos. Voy a empezar crear tu Perfil''.**

Asentí con la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo a su ordenador y echó un vistazo a las cosas en su escritorio.

Esme Platt-Masen, decía la placa en su escritorio y el nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo. La manada estaba un poco aislada del resto del mundo últimamente.

 _¿Se suponía que debía saber quién era?_ El pensamiento me deprimió mientras me limpiaba los labios, buscando restos de tinta azul. Como la hembra alfa que era. El macho alfa moriría por mantener a todos juntos, yo en cambio estaba cayendo a piezas y buscaba desesperadamente ayuda en una agencia de citas.

Ella comenzó a golpear su teclado.

 **"Así que está usted interesada en otro lobo?"**

En realidad no, si estaba siendo honesta conmigo misma. Tenía tantas cosas en mi plato ahora mismo que quería correr lejos, más que cualquier otra cosa. Quería un poco de tiempo para mí, un tiempo para mí misma, para ser sólo Bella, en vez de ser la alfa de la manada. La hermana de Emmett. ¿Y estar en esta agencia de citas, viendo carteles de parejas felices abrazándose?, ¿viendo la imagen de Esme con sus brazos alrededor del puma y esa mirada de intensa felicidad en su cara? Quizás quería algo así.

Sólo que estaba sin opciones.

 **"Sip . Necesito un hombre lobo".**

Se inclinó hacia adelante y su larga cola de caballo se dejó caer sobre los papeles allí, me envío de nuevo una nueva ola de olor humano que me hizo cosquillas en las ventanas de mi nariz.

 **" No tenemos una gran cantidad de lobos en la Alianza todavía "** , ella murmuró , en voz baja, como si compartiera un secreto.

 **"Hemos tenido algunos, eh, problemas".**

 _AJA_ , los lobos no jugaban bien con otros que no eran lobos y lo sabía ya . Pero fingí ignorancia.

 **" ¿Ah, sí?"**

 **"Sí. "**

Ella lo medito un momento y luego añadió: **"No son muy aficionados a mi marido. Es un puma".**

 **"Ah "** dije y se volvió de nuevo al monitor, el miedo hizo estragos en mi estómago. Había cometido un error al venir aquí. Ningún lobo en su sano juicio se presentaba en una agencia de citas que era manejada por humanos y por Were-gatos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Frustrada, agarré mi bolso y comencé a tensar las piernas, levantándome de la silla.

 **" ¿Así que usted está buscando un alfa?"** Esme preguntó con voz amigable. **"¿No estás interesada en salir fuera de su manada de lobos? "**

 **"Sí . ¿Tiene usted una? "**

No había esperanza, ¿verdad?

Esme frunció los labios y luego giró la pantalla del monitor de nuevo a ella.

 **"Bueno, no estoy segura. Puedo llamar a todos los perfiles y pedirles su designación, y a continuación, obtener mi webmaster para actualizar sus perfiles. El proceso puede durar unas pocas horas, pero si quieres, puedo terminarlo al final del día. Como he dicho, no tenemos muchos lobos en nuestro sistema. Probablemente alrededor de una docena".**

 **"Eso sería maravilloso"** , le dije, mientras sacaba mi tarjeta de débito.

 **"¿Cuánto más va a costar? "**

Ella negó con la cabeza hacia mí y me dio una leve sonrisa.

 **"Sin cargos. Pero tengo una petición. "**

Oh, aquí vamos... mis nervios aumentaron ligeramente.

 **"Si usted encuentra un alfa, me gustaría pedirle a ambos que hablaran con mi marido sobre su manada posiblemente uniéndose a la Alianza. Estamos buscando fortalecer nuestros lazos con los lobos locales y parece que no puede conseguir un punto de apoyo en la puerta. No mucho, te lo prometo. Sólo una cena y una discusión. No hay presión".**

 _Ugh._

Eso tenía todo el atractivo de un argumento de venta de tiempo compartido, pero quería desesperadamente la lista de alfas que me podía conseguir.

 **"La tienes ".**

* * *

 **Hola mis amoreeeees! ¿como les ha ido?**

 **Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta increíble historia, espero que les guste y recibir muchos, muchos reviews de su parte ;)**

 **Tengo que decirles que estoy muy sorprendida con la cantidad de chicas que me han pedido que les envié la saga, hasta ahora han sido al redor de unas 30, debo admitirles que me estoy asustando... son demasiadas! es decir, el capitulo lleva solo un día de haberlo publicado y ya me la han pedido como unas treinta personas, eso es una locura, pero ya veré como le hago...**

 **...**

 **Danny:** Hola hermosa! me alegra muchisimo que ya te guste la historia. tranquila yo soy igual de devoradora y mas si son de humor o romance. yo comenzare la universidad en enero y la verdad es que me siento muy nerviosa, ademas de que me preocupa no tener tiempo para actualizar debido a ella. Besos.

 **...**

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

* * *

Nos leemos pronto...

Besos


	3. Capitulo 2

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Una hora más tarde, mi propio perfil fue publicado con una foto mala de mí que parecía más una ficha policial, una súplica para una cita, me fui a mi coche F150 para volver a Little Paradise,Texas .

En el momento en que puse el camión en la entrada de la casa, mi teléfono había sonado tres veces. Los dejé que todos fueran al correo de voz, con cada ring me llenaba de miedo. Si uno de los miembros de la manada me necesitaba, ellos me mandarían un mensaje de texto. Leah los tenía a todos adictos a los mensajes de texto.

Sólo los extraños llamaban.

 _Extraños y cobradores._

Las luces estaban apagadas mientras conducía hacia la entrada, pero una vez más, no había sorpresas. Desde la muerte de Emmett, los chicos de la manada habían visto mi dolor, me habían visto luchar. Observaron la casa desde abajo, siempre alrededor de mí. Ellos habían encontrado maneras de ser escasos, para darme tiempo para llorar. Incluso Alice pasó la mayor parte de las noches dios - sabe - donde con Eddie Jr, sólo para que yo pudiera tener un tiempo a solas. Todos estaban en una clase de equilibrio nervioso a mí alrededor. Como resultado, mi normal y tibia enorme casa se sentía fría y vacía.

Como alfa que era, Ni siquiera podía cuidar de mí misma, mucho menos mi manada. Disgustada conmigo misma, salí del auto y sobre el camino de grava.

El olor del aire de la tarde llevaba consigo la indirecta débil de la lluvia, un gato callejero o dos y el amargo olor de los cubos de basura alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa. Mentalmente me reprendí por no sacar los cubos. Yo nunca lo habían hecho antes. Emmett se había encargado y a mí se me olvidaba cuales eran los días que pasaba el camión de la basura y los que no eran. Ahora tengo que oler la leche de dos semanas.

 _Ugh._ Mi nariz de lobo podía olerlo en todo el camino a través del patio.

Con mi coche en el garaje, me apresure hacia la puerta principal, pisoteado los escalones de madera y pasando alrededor del envolvente porche de la casa de tres pisos de mi padre, entre y cerré firmemente la puerta detrás de mí. No hubo ningún olor reciente de alguien cercano, Pero era difícil de decir, ya que mi casa siempre olía a Lobos.

El interior de la casa estaba igualmente deprimente, ramos de flores marchitas, de flores cubriendo cada superficie llenando el aire con el grueso de almizcle de viejas, rosas secas. No me había molestado en deshacerse de ellas, sin embargo, y por lo menos ellas enmascaran el olor de la basura afuera. Las paredes estaban al descubierto ahora, siempre me ha asustado ver las manchas descoloridas y el papel pintado.

Había tomado todas las fotos de Emmett después de que había muerto, igual que cuando mamá había bajado todas las fotos de papá cuando murió, y entonces hice lo mismo cuando mamá murió pocos meses más tarde.

Los hombres lobo no les gustaban mucho el cambio de rutinas.

La casa era un desastre - lavandería amontonándose en todas las superficies, algunos míos, algunos pertenecientes a los chicos de la mamada. Algunos eran de Emmett, pero no me atreví a tocarlo.

Lo mismo ocurre con los platos sucios y pilas de cajas de pizza - Todo se apoderó de todos las pulgadas de espacio libre en el salón. No hice caso de todo.

Dentro de la casa, bajo el hedor de la podredumbre de flores, había un amargo, olor almizclado en el aire que no podía ubicar. Me di cuenta donde podía poner mis llaves y me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Era muy sencillo e ignore el olor cuando entré en mi estudio, me moví de un tirón a la computadora y me senté en mi escritorio. Probablemente era alguna cosa podrida. No era que fuera a ganar el premio de la ama de casa del año.

Y aunque yo no quería, saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y eche un vistazo a la pantalla. Un mensaje de tres llamadas perdidas.

Los pelos en mi cuello se erizaron ante eso, y enseguida reprimí el gruñido que se elevó en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Hice clic en el icono de ' llamadas perdidas'.

Un número era de Jacob llamando desde la cárcel. Probablemente quería saber cuándo sacaría su culo de ahí y yo no tenía ninguna prisa sobre eso - no mientras yo no tuviera un macho alfa firmemente a la cabeza de la manada.

Jacob tenía su ojo en la vieja posición de Emmett, y yo no tenía muchas ganas de saltar en la cama con Jacob. Sólo la idea hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. La próxima fue llamada de uno de los chicos -sorpresa, sorpresa - Número de Alice. Ella era la más sensible de mi pequeña manada, ella se sentía como fuera del agua regularmente, y supongo que ella les estaba informando a los demás si yo había superado mi dolor todavía.

 _Todavía no._ Yo no sé si el dolor en mi pecho se iría algún día.

Mi hermano y co-líder de nuestra pequeña manada había muerto. En un accidente de coche. Una cosa tan mundana le había pasado a un hombre lobo, había muerto como cualquier ser humano .Eso le dejaba una sensación de malestar en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello. Empujando ese pensamiento fuera de mi mente, Resolví llamar Alice luego.

Los otros querían saber que estaba pasando con su manada, y con la próxima luna llena.

El momento de la luna llena llegaría en pocos días, Y realmente necesitaba cederle la manada a James y esquivar infierno, o encontrar un nuevo alfa antes de convertirme en la perra de James literalmente.

Él usurparía mi manada en un latido del corazón, abandonándonos, desvalidos e indefensos inclinándonos a su voluntad. Él ya había dado a conocer sus intenciones y de solo pensar en él haciéndose cargo, se me revolvía el estómago.

La hembra alfa siempre debía acoplarse con un macho alfa.

Había unas pocas excepciones, por supuesto. Al igual que los hermanos que eran alfas. Emmett y yo habíamos caído en esa categoría. Nuestro padre había sido el alfa de la manada y nuestra madre la hembra alfa.

Cuándo habían muerto, los llevamos a su sitio de descaso sin nuestra pequeña manada. La manda siempre había tenido una mezcla ecléctica, la muerte errante de algún miembro era algo nuevo para la manada, pronto nos encontramos a nosotros mismos increíblemente jóvenes a cargo de una manada de la noche a la mañana.

Jacob era dos años más joven que yo. Alice, Seth y Leah también eran todos jóvenes.

Rosalie apenas tenía veinte años cuando había dejado el territorio de la manada, porque ella no podía conseguir la posición de la hembra alfa cerca de mí. Había dejado el bebé Eddie bajo el cuidado de Emmett como reemplazo de su lugar en la manada. Eso solo nos dejaba a Billy, nuestro omega. Él era la única persona mayor, estaba en sus cincuenta antes de que muriera en el mismo accidente de coche en el que había muerto Emmett. Ellos estaban regresando de uno de los casinos de Oklahoma, ambos, estaban borrachos como zorrillos y rodaron fuera de la carretera.

Me habían dejado con una manada de niños y con la muerte de mi hermano.

Eso me había dejado vulnerable.

Como una hembra alfa sin ningún hombre, estaba a merced de los más fuertes en nuestro territorio. Como una hembra alfa, me podría resistir, pero sólo durante un largo tiempo, antes de sucumbiera a la voluntad del macho alfa más fuerte.

Y James había dejado claro que tenía la intención de ser mi alfa. Yo tenía una idea de quién me había dejado los mensajes en mi teléfono. Con un sabor amargo en mi boca, hice clic en " Correo de voz " y escuche.

 ** _"Hola, tetas dulces "_** , dijo James arrastrando las palabras en el mensaje y enseguida perdí el aliento. **_"Sabes lo que sucederá dentro de dos días, ¿verdad? Luna llena. Es el momento perfecto para que un par de alfas llegaran a conocerse mejor"._**

 **"Se me sube el vómito a la boca"** Murmure al teléfono como si el mensaje pudiera oirme.

 ** _"Mira, ambos sabemos cómo es la ley de la manada. Sus lobos necesitan un macho y una hembra alfa para que las cosas funcionen bien, no puede funcionar sólo con uno, ya lo sabes. Y resulta que soy un macho alfa, y, bueno, seguro que eres una preciosa hembra alfa. Así que quizá deberías aceptar el destino y ponerte algo bonito en la próxima luna llena. Me gusta mi mujer emperifollada."_**

Elimine los mensajes con disgusto. James era horroroso, peor que vil. Pero él tenía un punto. La ley de la manada decía que si yo no hacía nada para encontrar un alfa, él podría aparecer y luchar por el dominio de la manada. Si no podía encontrar a nadie que fuera el alfa, él asumiría el liderazgo de la manada y no tendría otra opción que sucumbir ante él. Una manada necesitaba dos líderes y especialmente necesitaba un macho alfa. Podría ejercer mi voluntad sobre los hombres en cierta medida, pero a la final, constantemente pondrían a prueba mi dominio y en el momento en que no pudiese dominar a uno de ellos, tendría que estar debajo de él en todos los sentidos.

Esa era la forma en que funcionaba. Odiaba cómo funcionaban las cosas.

Sonó el encendido de mi computadora y enseguida escribí mi contraseña con los dedos temblorosos. Ese imbécil de James sabía exactamente cómo alterarme, hacerme temblar de odio y disgusto.

Nunca me había sentido tan impotente y fuera de control.

Mi email sonó y sentí terror de nuevo. No ¿un Email también? Los mensajes en mi buzón, sin embargo, estaban a salvo. Uno de los mensajes de correo electrónico era de la manada y uno de Midnight Liaisons. Probablemente mi contraseña o algo.

Cuando hice clic en él, sin embargo, vi un mensaje personal de la Sra. Platt- Masen.

Decía:

 _Sra. Swan, Todos los perfiles han sido actualizados con el estatus en la manada. Si usted hace una búsqueda de "Lobos " deberías ver todos los candidatos con denominación y su clasificación._

 _Espero que esto le ayude. Buena suerte y voy a comprobar de nuevo dentro de unos días para ver cómo están yendo las cosas._

 _Esme._

Esme había incluido un enlace al sitio web Midnight Liaisons en la parte inferior del correo electrónico e hice clic en él.

El sitio en sí era soso y compuesto de tonos azules y un familiar símbolo que reconocí como el símbolo de la Alianza. Escribí el nombre de usuario y la contraseña que me habían asignado y me moví a la página web, que mostraba una lista de perfiles destacados para la semana. Una arpía, sonriendo trémulamente para la cámara. Un vampiro buscando un were-gato. Un were-jabalí que buscaba de su propia raza robusta y peluda.

 _Ugh._ Nada me llamaba la atención.

Hice clic en el enlace "Mi perfil" en la parte superior . _Ugh_ de nuevo. Mi cabello se veía despeinado y mis ojos tenían círculos oscuros debajo de ellos. También había perdido demasiado peso y mis clavículas sobresalían.

¿Y se suponía que los hombres al ver esto querrían salir conmigo? La mujer de la foto se veía asustadiza y sin fuerzas.

Me di cuenta de que Esme había dejado mi propia manada fuera de la clasificación de mi perfil. Percibí que esa era una medida deliberada para mi privacidad y di las gracias mentalmente por ello. Al hacer clic en el motor de búsqueda, empecé a escribir mi criterio de búsqueda.

Hombre- _uh_. Hombre lobo. Deje la edad y estado marital en blanco – No importaba mucho si encontraba un alfa que no me violara y tratara de destruirme si él sostendría a mi manada. Tomaría un anciano con una esposa algún día, mientras yo pudiera estar con mi manada. Siempre que estuviéramos juntos. Podría aprender a ser subordinada…

 _Supongo._

Era la cosa de subordina lo que realmente no me gustaba.

Incluso el pensamiento de ser otra subordinada de un alfa como James me hizo sentir mal.

El reloj de arena en mi cursor giro lentamente y me quedé mirando un pequeño anuncio emergente. _¿Era una broma?_ no le di importancia - dos segundos después, trece perfiles aparecieron en la pantalla con pequeños cuadros de texto. La primera tenía una pequeña imagen, así que hice clic en el perfil.

El tipo de la foto parecía tener un aspecto decente - un poco más grisy bigotudo de lo que me importara, pero parecía fuerte y musculoso- a menos que todo lo que parecía musculo fuera grasa extra.

Su perfil decía que era de Texas, aunque no lo reconocía, podría ser de cualquiera de las manadas de la zona.

No es que nos llevamos con alguno de ellos. Aun así, el hombre tenía una cara atractiva. No estaba relacionado y no era James. Él tenía un gran potencial.

Había un pequeño botón parpadeando en la parte inferior que decía "Nuevo " junto al campo etiquetado estatus en la manada.

Él era una beta. Un fuerte segundo en el mando, pero no lo que yo estaba buscando. Cerré el perfil y me trasladé al siguiente. Tenía que tener un alfa. Además, ya tenía un grupo de chicos que podrían llegar a ser un gran beta.

Después de moverme por varios perfiles más, llegué a una conclusión irritante. Cada lobo sabía que sólo podía haber una beta en cada manada - el segundo al mando después de un alfa - y sin embargo, todos los perfiles de hombres en los que había hecho clic eran ' Beta'. En otras palabras, eran grandes mentirosos de hecho, al igual que cuando se enumeran una altura de seis pies- cuando claramente no lo eran y 'con un poco de equipaje extra' cuando claramente el equipaje extra podría matar a un caballo pequeño.

Suspire.

Me topé con el perfil de uno chico que era lo suficientemente valiente para ponerse en una lista como un sólo miembro de la manada, pero también declaró que no buscaba otro lobo. Daba igual - tendría que tener una conversación seria con cualquiera de mi manada que pusiera su perfil en este ridículo servicio de citas.

Por supuesto, me tuve que tragar mis propias palabras uno poco después cuando me encontré con el perfil de Jacob -también figuraba como beta, lo cual claramente no era.

Hice una nota mental para no fijarme en su bronceado la próxima vez que lo viera.

Mis próximos dos perfiles no tenían imágenes. Lo tomé como una mala señal. Aun así, me estaba desesperando, así que hice clic en el siguiente. Más de lo mismo - beta, beta, beta. Tal vez esto había sido una estúpida idea después de todo.

El último, sin embargo, me dejo sin aliento.

No había ninguna imagen, tenía 29, 5 años más que yo. La descripción, un metro ochenta y tres y delgado.

Lo mejor de todo, en el estatus tenía una gran "A", como yo.

¿Significaba eso que lo que pensaba que significaba?

Hice clic en obtener más información sobre su perfil. No era local, era de Carolina del Sur, recientemente se había mudado a Texas. Bueno, no es que fuera un golpe de suerte. Quizá se quedaría por aquí si le ofrecía el liderazgo de mi manada.

¿Realmente quiero hacer eso? me quede mirando el número de teléfono que aparecía en la página, las estadísticas personales se veían borrosas frente a mis ojos. Nada de eso importaba si podía mantener mi manada segura. ¿Y si era peor que James?

Examiné con avidez el perfil, buscando desesperadamente más información.

Signo del Zodiaco: Tauro.

 _¿A quién le importaba?_

Personalidad: Relajado, tranquilo, amistoso.

Buscando: una mujer de mente.

Bueno mierda. Este tenía todo mal. En primer lugar, no sabía de un solo alfa que fuera _'tranquilo'_.

Y si él estaba buscando un igual - ¿mujer de mente?. No sería yo. Terca como una mula era más mi tipo de personalidad. El probablemente estaba mintiendo acerca de su estatus en la manada.

Sin embargo, tenía que saberlo.

Abrí mi celular, marque el número. Fue directamente al correo de voz y eso me hizo perder los nervios. Hice _click_ en mi teléfono antes de dejar un mensaje y deje escapar una profunda respiración nerviosa. Necesitaba un trago de agua. Tenía la boca tan seca que sentía como comenzaría a jadear.

Me alejé del ordenador y me quité los pantalones vaqueros mientras lo hacía, los tire en el pasillo ya desordenado. No había hecho mucho hoy excepto ir a la agencia de citas, Pero me sentía agotada tanto mentalmente como físicamente. Era la primera vez que había salido desde la muerte de Emmett y me había agotado.

Necesitaba un poco de agua y entonces tal vez una siesta.

Mi teléfono sonó, opté por ignorarlo. Quien fuese que estaba llamando, seguro que no me interesaba. Colgué el teléfono y lo deje.

Distraída por pensamientos del ¿Quién podría estar llamándome, me perdí el olor empalagoso en mi cocina - la corriente subyacente débil detrás de todo el pesado hedor de flores secas hasta que estaba casi sobre él.

Entonces, me atraganté.

Allí, en el centro del piso de la cocina estaba toda mi ropa interior.

Sujetadores, bragas, medias habían sido apiladas en un ordenado montoncito. Y el pequeño montón ordenado había sido _'marcado'_ con semen. Repetidamente. Tantas veces que el semen dejó rastros lechosos en el azulejo del piso.

Y en medio de esos rastros, alguien se agachó y había dibujado un corazón en el líquido espeso.

 _Un mensaje para mí._ Sabía de quien - James.

Enojada. Contuve el vómito, mirando a otro lado. Había entrado a mi casa y me dejó este pegajoso mensaje, un claro recordatorio de que no estaba a salvo de él, que no podía esconderme ni siquiera en mi propia casa.

Y a juzgar por el persistente olor en el aire... y la humedad del mensaje, había estado allí recientemente.

Él estaba planeando tomar mi manada. Tomarme a mí. Iba a desafiar a los muchachos y ninguno estaba cerca de ponerlo a él en sumisión. Los había dirigido lejos o peor. Pensé en Seth, Jacob y Eddie el bebé, de apenas 8 meses de edad. Estarían en peligro, sería peor para las chicas, que no estarían a salvo de él. Yo no estaría a salvo de él.

El Alfa en línea era mi única esperanza, a menos que planeara mostrarle mi garganta a James.

Y primero muerta antes de hacer eso...

* * *

 **Soy yo la única con ganas de vomitar gracias a James o ¿Hay alguien mas? ¿Que opinan de el?...**

 **.**

 **Hola! ¿como les ha ido? ¿Les gusto la sorpresa?**

 **Actualice hoy porque ya las extrañaba :D**

 **.**

 **Siento que ya no me quieren, últimamente ya nadie me escribe un review contándome lo que le pareció el cap.**

 **Me siento sola y sin amor :'(**

 **...**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Quiero reiterarles a las lectoras que quieren la saga que tienen que seguir los pasos que les di en la nota importantisima al final del ultimo capitulo de Speed Mating, algunas lectoras me están poniendo sus correos por review, y eso no esta bien, lamentablemente para ellas si no hacen como les pedí no podre enviarles la saga.**

 **Algunas pueden pensar que estoy siendo muy exigente pero son muchas las que me piden que les envié la saga y la opción que les di en Speed Mating se me hace mas cómoda y me facilita el trabajo.**

 **Recuerden que las adoro :3**

* * *

 **...**

 **Jenny Cullen (Guest):** Hola! Actualizo los sábados :)

 **Danny (Guest):** Hola! si te refieres a los personajes de los libros originales, el personaje de Esme es el protagonista del libro 1(que no he adaptado), y el personaje de la Alice de Speed Mating es el protagonista del libro 4(que tampoco he adaptado).

Single Wolf Female es el libro 2.6 el nombre original de la protagonista es Alice (Bella), en esta historia habrá una Alice pero no tiene nada que ver con la Alice de Speed Mating y el personaje de Esme no es la Alice de Speed Mating, de hecho esta Esme es la jefa de Alice de Speed Mating.

No se si me entendiste, creo que hasta yo me enrede :/

 **...**

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion,_** ** _iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**

* * *

Nos leemos pronto...

Besos


	4. Capitulo 3

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Es hora de llamar al alfa de nuevo.

Me trague mi orgullo y mi asco, corrí escaleras arriba y agarre mi teléfono. Eché un vistazo a la pantalla – dos llamadas perdidas eran de un numero fuera del área.

 _Hmm._ Eso no sonaba como James o alguien de mi manada. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Otro de los cobradores de Emmett? Marque el botón de rellamada, curiosa.

Un hombre respondió, su voz suave como la mantequilla.

 **"¿Quién es?"**

Bueno, eso fue abrupto, Frunció el ceño, mis dedos se tensaron en el teléfono. **"Me has llamado."**

 **"Usted me llamó primero"** , dijo en ese mismo tono perezoso, sin prisa que acaba de ir por todo mi cuerpo.

 _¿Cuándo había llamado a este extraño?_ Un pequeño pensamiento, se deslizo a través de mi mente distraída – Había llamado un número y colgué antes de dejar un mensaje. El hombre del portal web de la agencia.

Un gruñido nació en mi garganta y murió un segundo después.

 **"Oh. ¿Esto, eres ... "** estaba luchado para recordar el nombre en el perfil de la alfa... **"¿Edward?"**

 **"Me tienes''.** Otro soso comunicado. Imperturbable, casi aburrido. Una especie de actitud extraña para un alfa, ahora que había pensado al respecto. Sentí como un poco de mis esperanzas morían, necesitaba un alfa, no otro pretendiente. Eso me llevo justo a la irritación y directamente a la furia.

 **"En los datos de su perfil, usted pone una 'A' en su estatus. ¿Eso es una mentira? ¿Es posible que me lo diga?."**

Puse fuerza en mi tono. Nadie en mi manada se opondría a mí cuando tenía un argumento por mucho tiempo y menos cuando ejercía mi voluntad.

Parecía un poco divertido por mis exigencias.

 **"¿Qué al respecto? Si usted no quiere un alfa, hermana, no me llame".**

 _¿Alfa? ¿Hermana?._ El término era una ironía en sí y una bofetada en la cara. ¿Cuántas veces Emmett se había burlado de mí con la misma frase?. Me obligué a calmarme, parpadeando las lágrimas de frustración y tristeza.

 **"¿Así que usted es en realidad un alfa?"**

 **"Ese soy yo."**

Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras, por lo que parecía. Me tragué mi orgullo de nuevo y un pequeño suspiro escapó mí.

 **"Te necesito".**

 **"Eso es halagador"** dijo con una risita. **"¿Me podrías explicar?"**

Tenía un acento, del sur, pero no sonaba como si hubiera nacido ahí. Señale, mentalmente las dimensiones de mi presa.

 **"¿Tiene un manada?"** Le pregunté.

Las manadas se dividen y se rompen todo tiempo, chicos con fuertes personalidades agresivas luchando para dirigir sus propias manadas. Hubo una pausa al otro lado, como si me estuviera calibrando.

 **"Puede ser, como puede ser que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? "**

Mi corazón latía dolorosamente con emoción. _Esperanza ._

 **"Tengo una manada…" "Nuestro macho alfa murió hace un par de semanas y no tengo a nadie que ocupe su lugar. A menos que yo pueda encontrar otro alfa para conducirnos por la próxima luna llena, vamos a ser absorbidos por otro alfa".**

Una vez más, la lenta pausa.

 **"Y creo que eso no te gustaría, ¿cierto?"**

 **"No"** , suspiré, una gran cantidad de tensión en esa pequeña frase.

 **"¿Usted es la hembra alfa?"**

Sabía lo que estaba preguntando, ¿iba con la manada o podía dimitir ante un compañero? Me enfade ante eso, él podría traer una mujer si lo necesitaba - Emmett tenía a Rosalie, después de todo- pero tenía la intención de mantener mi lugar en la cabecera de la manada. Había también una cuidadosa ley de la dominación a seguir, que decía que tenía que ser más fuerte que todas las demás hembras de la manada y la mayor parte de los varones, pero el macho alfa necesitaba ser más fuerte que yo. Si pudiera dominar a este hombre, habría un alboroto y la manada continuaría siendo inestable.

 **"Soy el alfa femenina"**

 **"Me quedo".**

Sabía lo que eso significaba para mí, también. ¿La aceptación de este hombre como mi alfa, en mi manada y no estar relacionados con él? Sólo había una posición para una hembra alfa que no se relacionaba con un compañero. No sólo voy a tomar a un extraño en mi manada y le iba entregar el cuidado de mi familia, también iba a entregarle mi propio cuidado. Pero, de nuevo, mi otra opción era James.

 **"¿Te interesa?"** , Le dije rotundamente en el teléfono.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y pude como escribía en el otro extremo del teléfono.

 **"¿Cuál es el número de tu perfil?"**

 **"¿Importa?"** , Le dije, con un tono feroz. **"No importa si soy fea o vieja como las montañas. Estoy ofreciéndote la oportunidad de dirigir una manada, si tienes las bolas para ello."**

Para mi sorpresa, él se rió entre dientes. **"Ah, la hembra alfa encantadora como nunca".**

Por alguna razón, eso me hizo ruborizar. Había trabajado duro para cultivar mi mezcla de dominante mandona y maternal de mi manada y mi posición como jefa - pero no por aparearme con Emmett. Y porque no era su compañera, estaba acostumbrada a desafiarlo... y a ganar.

 **"¿Está interesado en lo que estoy ofreciendo o no? "** , le pregunté.

 **"¿Dónde están ubicados?"** , pregunto.

 **"Estamos pasando a través de Waxahachie".**

 _'Pasando por '_ era un cortés plazo para _'no hemos encontrado un sitio permanente_ ', sin embargo, me sentí un poco aliviada, a pesar de que rápidamente había desaparecido de mi cerebro cuando hubiera registrado la parte de 'estamos' en sus palabras. Así que no estaba solo lo que debería haber adivinado. Aun así, pude cuestionar que hubiera traído una hembra con él. Estaba lista para ella. Lucharía por mi manada.

 **"Estoy en el pequeño paraíso, al noroeste de Fort Worth "** le dije. **"¿Puedes llegar aquí pronto?"**

 **"Tal vez, ¿por qué? La luna llena no es hasta dentro de unos pocos días".**

Miré hacia atrás en mi cocina y sentí el mismo estremecimiento en mi piel, la repulsión salía de mí.

 **"Debido a que el tipo que quiere su posición ha entrado en mi casa esta noche y me dejó un mensaje y necesito que alguien cambie las cerraduras".**

 **"Voy a estar allí en una hora"** , prometió.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Mientras esperaba a que mi nuevo alfa llegara, me puse mis pantalones de nuevo, agarre un par de guantes y echaba toda mi ropa interior a la basura, la quemaría en el exterior. No había fregado el suelo todavía, pero lo haría pronto. _Ugh._ Rocié el queroseno en el cubo de la basura, arroje los guantes de plástico después en él, y lance una cerilla. Mirar toda mi ropa interior quemarse me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero no mucho.

James había entrado en mi casa. Pasado por mis cosas. Las tocó de maneras desagradables y sucias.

Como mensaje eso fue, uno bastante claro.

Un gran camión blanco se detuvo y lo observé en la oscuridad. Mi camino de grava era de unos cien metros de distancia de donde me encontraba cerca del cubo de basura, pero con mis ojos de lobo, tuve la oportunidad de leer bien en la oscuridad.

 _Edward Cullen - Plomero y Mantenimiento._

 _Huh._ El camión parecía un poco mejor, pero no sabía de alguien de mantenimiento que mantuviera una camioneta antigua de todos modos.

La puerta del camión se abrió y un hombre se deslizó fuera, su forma velada por la puerta de la camioneta abierta. De inmediato agarre la pala que tenía cerca. Había estado usándola para meter mi ropa interior en el fuego, pero ahora serviría con un mejor propósito, protección. Me enfrenté a la camioneta, de manera inhóspita mentalmente me prepare para lo peor. ¿Qué si este tipo era malo? ¿Con mal temperamento? ¿Peor que James? ¿Podía haber una cosa así?

Antes de que pudiera continuar por ese camino, el hombre levantó la mano en saludo avanzando y cerrando la puerta de la camioneta detrás de él y acercándose a donde yo estaba, acerque mi cuerpo al fuego.

El aliento salió corriendo de mi garganta.

Al ver que no había incluido una foto de sí mismo en la base de datos de la página web , me esperaba que fuera feo. Quizás bajito. Tal vez de gordo. Todo lo contrario.

No me esperaba que fuera bronceado, delgado, con el pelo color cobrizo, los hombros anchos y de cintura estrecha. Parecía ser unos años mayor que yo, aunque era difícil juzgarlo. Sus facciones eran algo juveniles. Treinta centímetros más alto que yo. Estaba bien. _Increíble._

Él sonrió, me evaluó y todo su rostro se transformó, desde una suave y graciosa cara de niño, él se convirtió en algo increíblemente hermoso, la sonrisa lleno toda su cara, tenía un brillo en su sonrisa y pudo ver el conjunto más desgarrador de hoyuelos que jamás había visto.

 _Mierda._

Había estado esperando un mediocre en el mejor de los casos. Había conseguido todo un dios de macho.

Inmediatamente sospeché que era un truco. Estudié su cara otra vez, pero no pude ver nada de que pareciera un 'alfa' para mí. Tenía las cejas pesadas sobre unos ojos claros y una nariz roma y una afilada barbilla. Mi padre había sido escarpado y feroz, mi hermano una mole enorme de un hombre. El hombre moviéndose hacia mí era alto, pero el alegre reparto de sus rasgos me confundía.

Mi mano agarró la pala un poco más fuerte y mi saludo se cerró en mi boca. ¿Era esto una broma de James?

¿Era víctima de una broma? No parecía demasiado alfa, pensé. Claro, él me estaba escudriñando, pero su actitud era abierta, amable, positiva. Mi hermano y padre - ambos alfas - habían sido hoscos y malhumorados - y su método para saludar a un extraño implicaba generalmente un puño. Era un cambio extraño.

 **"¿Eres ... "** Él miró hacia abajo , sacó un pedazo de papel doblado y lo leyó, luego miró de nuevo. **" Bella Swan? "**

En lugar de responder, alce mi mano libre, con la otra embrague la estrecha pala.

 **"¿Puedo ver alguna ID? "**

 **"Tengo que ver lo mismo"** me dijo y extendió su mano.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron un poco y supe que estaba oliendo todo el entorno, del mismo modo que yo lo estaba haciendo. Su mirada se posó en mí y lo sentí.

 _Fuerza de voluntad._

La necesidad de obedecerlo y complacerlo. Fue alguna clase innata de sentido que se incluye con alfas - liderazgo natural, así lo llamaría una humana. Excepto que no era humana.

Este tipo era definitivamente un alfa.

Él no tenía necesidad de ser arrogante, el solo necesitaba demostrarme que era competente. Alerta. Listo para defender su entorno. Reconocí la postura del otro alfa y de alguna manera sentí que él era quien decía ser.

Pero todavía quería ver su ID.

Para mi sorpresa, él le tendió la billetera entera. Le di otra mirada escéptica antes de llegar tomarla y a continuación, la abrí.

Su licencia de conducir enseguida salto hacia mí. Y el hombre en la foto era... diferente. El nombre era el mismo – Edward Cullen. Mire hacia abajo, a continuación, una copia de seguridad de él de nuevo, sospechoso. **"Ese no es usted. "**

 **"Me lo dicen mucho "** , explicó con una voz suave. Y se rompió en otra sonrisa, estudiándome. Sus hoyuelos brillaron de nuevo. **"Cuando sonrió, me veo diferente".**

Como para demostrarlo, asumió un rostro serio, y se veía como en la foto, una vez más.

Yo, yo todavía estaba hipnotizada por los hoyuelos.

Señaló a su cartera. **"Mi ID de la manada está ahí. Detrás de la licencia".**

Revisar profundamente en su billetera significaba que tendría que dejar mi pala. Le di una última mirada escéptica y luego la apoye contra el barril de metal cuando el fuego crujió y apareció detrás de nosotros. El hecho de que él sabía que tener un ID de la manada era una buena cosa.

Efectivamente, saqué la tarjeta y pasé los dedos sobre ella. Los ID´s de Manada eran cosas baratas, burlándose hasta parecerse a una social, tarjeta de seguridad. No había números asignados y no había imágenes. Por lo general, se emitían por el alfa de la manada al nacer y recibía una nueva si dejaba la manada. Yo sólo tenía una y estaba hecha jirones y desgastada después de estar en mi cartera durante 24 años.

La tarjeta de Edward Cullen era bastante nueva, los bordes de plástico aún crujían. St. Whitlock Manada, Sur Carolina, se leía en la ID. Expedido en 2008, lo que me preocupó. Los hombres lobos podían ser creados por un mordisco en vez de nacer lobos, pero rara vez se convertían en un mayor que el beta. Por una corazonada, deslicé mi dedo bajo el ID y tuve la sensación granulosa de un deslizamiento más antiguo del papel detrás de él. **"¿Tú no eres un nuevo lobo?"** Él negó con la cabeza , la increíble sonrisa - y hoyuelos- desaparecieron.

 **"Deje la manada hace un tiempo por un nuevo terreno y me uní con la manada St. Whitlock".**

¿Un alfa podía unirse a una manada establecida? Eso no podría haber sido sin problemas. Guarde la tarjeta y cerré la billetera, a continuación, se la tendí a él. **"Así que ¿por qué los dejaste?"**

 **"Un incendio"** , dijo, con su cara de niño serio una vez más. **"Todos murieron, menos Jasper y yo"**

Tragué saliva. **"¿Jasper? "**

 _¡Oh, no!_ ¿Era mi nuevo, alfa... gay? ¿Y por qué era tan decepcionante? Si era gay, estaría a salvo de sus atenciones, después de todo.

Otra puerta se cerró en el coche y mis ojos se posaron en el camión de mantenimiento incluso cuando llegué a la pala una vez más. Un niño se deslizó lejos del lado del pasajero, larguirucho e incierto. Era alto, pero eso era todo lo que tenía a su favor . Un poco demasiado delgado, con ojos atormentados y un pálido pelo. Él me dio una leve sonrisa cuando se trasladó detrás de Edward.

Ah. No era gay. Sólo había un niño con él en su manada y no le había dejado atrás. Entendía eso.

 **"Jasper "** pronuncio Edward. **"Lo llevó conmigo. Él es el único miembro vivo de la manada St. Whitlock ".**

 **"Además de ti"** , le corregí.

 **"Aparte de mí"** , repitió.

Esperé a que la sonrisa volviera, pero no lo hizo, y me decepciono un poco. Me gustaba esa sonrisa.

No me lo había puesto fácil. Oh, bueno. Al menos no era gay. Por alguna razón eso me hizo feliz, incluso ahora me llenaba de ansiedad. Contemplé a los dos hombres, preguntándome lo que mi manada pensaría de dos machos más que se añaden a la misma. Leah estaría emocionada, pero Alice era tímida. Ella estaría nerviosa.

 **"Así que... ¿qué estás haciendo?"** Edward hizo un gesto hacia el fuego detrás mí.

 **"Quemando mi ropa interior "** , le respondí.

Jasper se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Edward se limitó a sonreír. **"¿No podías esperar a mañana?"**

 **"No cuando esta empapada con las sustancias de algún otro tipo, no. "**

Sus cejas se levantaron y se movió en sus pies, la tensión regreso a su cuerpo. Reconocí la tensión, la posesividad. Extraño verlo en alguien a quien acababa de conocer hace unos minutos, pero supuse que significaba que se estaba quedando. Y que debería explicar exactamente lo que había sucedido. Le entregué la pala a Jasper.

 **"¿Puedes manejar esto? Voy a mostrar Edward lo que el otro hizo a mi cocina. "**

Jasper asintió y tomo inmediatamente la pala. Estaba claro que no era un alfa. Con mi pala en la mano, comenzó a atizar el fuego levantando una lluvia de chispas.

Miré a Edward, a continuación, me dirigí a la puerta trasera de la casa. **"Ven conmigo."**

Mantuve el rostro impasible mientras seguía detrás de mí y mantuve la puerta abierta.

 **"Oh, bienvenidos a la Manada Swan".**

 **"Un bonito lugar"** murmuró Edward al entrar en la casa.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza con sus palabras, sin ver nada, viendo la ropa sucia y los platos, incluso más sucios apilados por todas partes. Flores muertas en cada centímetro de sobremesa. Dios, estaba hecha una ruina.

 **"Hemos estado de duelo"** dije bruscamente, más bruscamente de lo que había previsto. **"No he tenido tiempo de limpiar la casa".**

Él asintió con la cabeza y puso su mano en una de las vigas de madera dispersa a través de la grande y desordenada sala de estar, me ruborice incómodamente. Tal vez él no tenía planeado hablar sobre el estado de la casa después de todo. Con la mirada de Edward moví los muebles, cogí un calcetín sucio que puse sobre el brazo de una silla.

 **"¿Vives aquí sola?"**

Edward lo dijo con esa voz suave, mirando alrededor de la casa. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo –mentalmente estaba determinando cuántas lobos estaban en la manada. Mi casa era grande y mi familia había vivido aquí por tres generaciones teníamos un montón de habitaciones, pero no todas estaban llenas. **"Sólo por ahora "** , le dije a la ligera, manteniendo el control de mi voz. **"Envié a los demás lejos mientras que... me recupero. Nuestro alfa murió recientemente y nos ha dejado a todos hechos un caos".**

 _A mi especialmente._

Edward se movió hacia delante, sus dedos rozaron un rosa seca, colgando sobre el borde de un jarrón de cristal. **"Lo recuerdo"**. Él me miró y su rostro era tan grave que me hizo preguntarme si la sonrisa de niño había sido parte de mi imaginación. **"¿Dijiste que alguien le había dejado un mensaje?"**

Asentí con la cabeza, tragando saliva, la imagen todavía estaba fresca en mi mente y siendo espeluznante.

Empujé por delante de él.

 **"Por aquí. "**

Él siguió detrás de mí mientras lo dirigía a la cocina y deteniéndome en el bordé del gran charco seco.

 **"Estuvo en mi casa, cogió toda mi ropa interior y entonces, hizo algo sobre ella."** Entrecerré los ojos con fuerza, todavía podía ver el corazón dibujado en el comedor. **"Creo que estaba tratando de decirme algo".**

 **"Eso o él estaba realmente solo"** Edward, arrastro las palabras.

Mi boca se torció en un gesto. **"Creo que quiere más a mi manada."** Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, así no podría frotar mis brazos. **"No le gustó que le dijera que no. "**

Edward asintió y luego hizo un gesto para mí.

 **"Voy a empezar a trabajar en el cambio de las cerraduras, Sra. Swan. "**

 _Sra. Swan._ Me pregunté si él pensaba que era la viuda del viejo alfa. Ese sería el pensamiento más natural.

Las hermanas a veces tomaban el lugar de la hembra alfa, pero eso era una rareza. Él debió haber imaginado que estaba de duelo por más que mi alfa. Decidí dejar que piense eso por un tiempo más largo, pero le ofrecí, **"Puedes llamarme Bella, si se une a nosotros. "**

La sonrisa volvió y con él, los hoyuelos que me fascinaron.

 **"Nosotros nos quedaremos"** , él estuvo de acuerdo. **"Gracias, Bella."**

 **"Siempre y cuando no perturbes a mi manada, es decir "** Subraye, tratando deponer mi pie en el suelo.

Era difícil juzgar un nuevo alfa. Sabía dónde pisaba con Em, pero este hombre era un extraño.

La sonrisa desapareció de nuevo y él asintió con la cabeza. **"Por supuesto."**

Asentí con la cabeza y salí demasiado contenta de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza!**_

 _ **¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**_

 ** _Ya apareció nuestro Edward!_**

 ** _¿Que piensan de el? ¿y de Jasper?_**

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _Sashabeth, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Gabs Frape, MarIsaC7, saroi165, mely ippen shinde miru, Andrea4687, FerHerrera, Lazz Cullen, PanquesitosConLeche92, bbluelilas, DannyCullen13, Ire 2.0, danielaMc1,_** ** _bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion,_** ** _iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen**

 **PanquesitosConLeche92**

 **LeahdeCall**

 **LOQUIBELL**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**

* * *

Nos leemos pronto...

Besos


	5. Capitulo 4

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos horas más tarde, había limpiado la antigua habitación de Rosalie, mis pensamientos iban volando, mientras que Edward trabajaba en los cerrojos de la puerta del frente y de la puerta de atrás y Jasper apagaba el fuego.

Dado que vivimos en el campo, no era raro quemar la basura en el patio. Tal vez un poco raro a las tres en la mañana, pero los vecinos ya pensaban que éramos raros de todos modos.

Y así preparé una habitación para el nuevo miembro de la manada. Parcialmente porque me mantuvo ocupada y parcialmente porque me permitió esconderme de la mirada fija de Edward. Jasper era un chico tranquilo dulce por lo que puedo decir. Dejaba caer su mirada cada vez que lo miraba. De acuerdo en torno a una nueva alfa. Pero yo no sabía cómo actuar con Edward.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Edward caminó por el pasillo y entro en la habitación un momento después. Un cinturón de herramientas enlazado con una honda mínima alrededor de su cintura y me encontré mirándolo. Me fije en las líneas de sus caderas y su trasero a través de los pantalones vaqueros y me sonrojé cuando me atrapó mirándolo.

Sólo echó un vistazo por delante de mí, a las sábanas, Me había movido a la cama gemela…

 **"Jazz tendrá que ducharse antes de dirigirse a la cama "** , dijo Edward, con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia la ventana, donde podía ver claramente el adolescente vertiendo las cenizas fuera del barril en el patio. El pobre chico se veía muerto de cansancio, pero no se quejaba, eso era algo que me gustaba de Jasper.

 **"Él puede dormir aquí. Ya no es la habitación de Rosalie. Ella nos dejó hace unos seis meses."**

Él asintió con la cabeza. **"Voy a cambiar el último juego de cerraduras, mientras terminas de acomodarlo."**

 **"Gracias "** murmuré y luego miró por la ventana una última vez para ver a Jasper caminando hacia la casa.

 **"Le voy a mostrar donde están las toallas".**

Mientras Jasper se duchaba, yo limpié la antigua habitación de Rosalie para él y escuché a Edward trabajando en los pomos de las puertas. Él tarareaba para sí mientras trabajaba, un débil sonido que apenas podía escuchar sobre el ruido del agua en la ducha.

 **"Gracias por aceptarnos, la Sra. Swan"** , dijo Jasper unos minutos más tarde, mientras apilaba algunas mantas en sus brazos. **"Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos encontramos con una manada. Hemos estado sólo Edward y yo alrededor de un año".**

 **"Bella"** , le corregí, pero no agregue nada más a eso. El chico era un mina de oro de información, siempre y cuando pudiera seguir hablando con él. **"También estoy contenta de que estén aquí".**

No estaba mintiendo, tampoco. Hasta ahora Jasper me gustaba mucho. Tenía una actitud honesta, abierta y cortés. No hay nada como mis muchachos ruidosos, Seth y Jacob, constantemente estaban haciendo alguna travesura.

 **"A Edward también le gusta "** Jasper se ofreció para hacer la cama.

 **"Por supuesto"** , le replique, dirigiéndome a la puerta de la habitación. **"Él es un alfa. A él le gusta lo que viene conmigo".**

 **"No, quiero decir que le gustas."**

 **"¿Ah, sí?"** Me quedé en la puerta un minuto más. **"¿Que te hace pensar eso?"**

Él me dio una dulce y perezosa sonrisa. **"Debido a que todavía estamos aquí. "**

 _Interesante._

¿Significaba que Edward era exigente o simplemente era la manera de Jasper ver las cosas a través de unas gafas color rosa?. Quién sabía. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí para que el chico pudiera dormir.

Edward todavía trabajaba en la puerta del frente, probando y ajustando la manilla de la puerta. Me moví a sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados y lo vi trabajar durante unos pocos minutos.

Edawrd dejó de trabajar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba de pie detrás de él. **"Es tarde"** , dijo, levantando la vista hacia mí. **"Si quieres puedes ir a dormir, yo iré cuando termine aquí".**

¿Dormir? ¿Con un extraño cambiando las cerraduras de la puerta? ¿Con otro extraño durmiendo en el pasillo? ¿Con James todavía anda por ahí? ¿Sabiendo que podría entrar en mí casa otra vez? ¿Con mi manada dispersa a los cuatro vientos? El sueño parecía la última cosa en mi mente. **"No es tan tarde".**

 **"Son las tres de la mañana."**

Muy bien, sí que era un poco tarde. Di un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Ahora que éramos sólo los dos, mi cuerpo se fue encerrando en todo tipo de tensión. ¿Qué pasa si Edward quería afirmar su lugar en la manada...esta noche? ¿Conmigo? ¿Hacer su liderazgo de alfa conocido? ¿Reclamar al alfa femenino?

 _Uh oh._

Bostecé realmente fuerte **. "Wow, es muy tarde"** , le dije, haciendo un gesto con la cara.

Él me dio una mirada escéptica. **"Voy a tomar una ducha después de terminar esto, déjame una toalla. Y luego me iré a la cama."**

Uh, oh otra vez. Por supuesto que él esperaba que nosotros compartiéramos la cama. Si nada más, teníamos que estar unidos ante los ojos de la manada. Eso significaba un dormitorio, una pareja, un conjunto de líderes... un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, sin embargo.

Me guste o no, esto era lo que tenía que hacerse.

Así que le dije: **" Voy a dejar una toalla para ti. Solo ven a la cama cuando estés listo".**

Se volvió hacia la puerta, su tarareo ahora era silencioso. Eso solo hizo que no me sintiera mejor. Me pase una mano por el pelo desordenado y empecé a subir por las escaleras, hacia mi dormitorio. Busque el pijama más grande y grueso que tenía, el que más me cubriera. Incluso puse un par de calcetines en mis pies. Si hubiera tenido una mascarilla facial me la habría puesto, por el momento tendría que bastar con lo que tenía.

Si Edward había llegado aquí esperando una hembra alfa atractiva y lista para follar, estaba muy equivocado, tendría un rudo despertar.

Me había liado a mí misma, me senté al pie de la cama, a la espera. Los nervios corrían a través de mi cuerpo, me retorcí en mi lugar, incapaz de relajarme. Eventualmente, Edward iba a seguir mi olor y llegaría a la cama...

¿Y luego qué? ¿Tendría que ponerme debajo de él y someterme a la voluntad de la manada? ¿Cómo podría ser diferente a estar con James?

La ira me hizo apretar la mandíbula y mordí la manga de mi camisa para no gritar mi frustración. ¿Por qué sería que los hombres lobo de edad adulta tenían la mentalidad de la manada de la edad media?

Estuve de acuerdo con esa mentalidad de la manada, siempre y cuando fuera el jefe, mi cerebro me recordó. Justo ahora tenía que mostrar mi garganta a otra persona, eso era un problema. Y eso era toda la realidad. Ser un alfa estaba bien. Pero ser la hermana de un alfa me había puesto a mí misma en una situación especial y no estaba preparada para vivir con el actual alfa. No me había preparado para ser la compañera de alguien.

Esa era la parte en la que seguía pensando. Era virgen. No sabía qué hacer en cualquier tipo de relación, mucho menos en una tan crucial como una relación alfa - alfa .

Lo peor de todo, tenía un terrible pensamiento. ¿Qué pasaría si tomaba al Sr. Relajado como un alfa y resultaba ser débil? ¿Qué pasaría si James nos desafiaba de todas formas y terminaba como su compañera a pesar de todo? mordí el puño de la manga de mi camisa, ansiosa.

 _¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Olí a Edward antes de que subiera las escaleras. Jasper tenía un olor casi infantil. El aroma de Edward era... diferente. Era almizclado, tentador y totalmente desconocido para mí. Eso era aterrador. Es decir, ¿Y si olía bien porque él era un alfa y estaba jugando con mi cabeza? Nunca me había dado cuenta de que Emmett tuviera un olor particularmente increíble, pero también era mi hermano.

Edward subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la puerta de mi habitación. Yo la había dejado abierta, una pequeña grieta, porque sabía que vendría. Pero esperó allí y llamó.

 **"Pasa"** dije, mi voz tan baja que era casi inaudible .¿Qué me importaba si Jasper oía o no? Él estaba al otro extremo del pasillo. Pero por alguna razón, pensar que él me escuchaba invitar a Edward a pasar, me hizo sentir... rara.

Esto era más difícil de lo que yo pensaba.

Edward abrió la puerta y la deslizo solo hasta la mitad. Se quedó ahí parado un tiempo, como si la puerta fuera el único lugar en el que quería estar. **"¿Estas segura de que quieres que entre?".**

 **"Vas a tener que entrar en algún momento "** dije e hice un gesto para que sentara. **"Toma asiento. Todo esto es tuyo ahora".**

Su boca se torció con un signo de disgusto evidente y él cerró la puerta detrás de él, avanzando unos pocos pasos en la habitación y mirando mis cosas. Otra vez, la ropa sucia estaba apilada por todas partes – es lo que pasa cuando todo el mundo toma distancia y caes en un período de dos semanas de duración – con un ataque de dolor y depresión y mi dolor era terriblemente fuerte. Un aparador antiguo en la esquina de la habitación estaba cubierto de fotos y Edward se dirigió allí, recogiendo una y mirándola. Era una foto mía con Emmett, los brazos uno alrededor del otro, riendo. Era de hace unos años, unas vacaciones en el lago. Nos habíamos llevado a todos los chicos fuera para un pase de pesca y navegación. A mí me había encantado.

Emmett se había quedado fuera del agua hasta que había atrapado la mayoría de peces, porque eso era lo Em hacía. Sentí una oleada de dolor tan fuerte que casi me vine abajo. En cambio, me puse el puño de mi pijama de nuevo en mi boca y comencé a masticarlo de nuevo.

Edward miró la foto y luego a mí.

 **"¿El viejo alfa?"**

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar alrededor del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

 **"Era joven"** dijo Edward, con su voz suave. **"Es una pena cuando se van tan jóvenes."** Había una gran cantidad de tristeza en su voz, también. **"Lo siento".**

Yo no dije nada.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de mi habitación un poco más y cuando estaba de espaldas a mí, lo estudié. Los jeans estaban tan gastados que la tela se había roto suavemente y los agujeros en las esquinas de los bolsillos, mostraban un destello de ropa interior oscura debajo. La camiseta estaba limpia, pero claramente desgastada. Yo había notado lo mismo con Jasper - limpio, pero con la ropa completamente gastada.

Nadie había estado cuidando de cualquiera de ellos por un tiempo.

Edward estudió las imágenes en el tocador por un momento más, haciendo caso omiso de los sostenes que colgaban de una de las esquinas de madera.

 **"¿Esta es tu manada?"** Hizo un gesto hacia una de las fotos.

 **"Algunos de ellos "** , le dije. Rosalie estaba en la foto y ella era cosa del pasado. Así como lo era Billy y Emmett.

Me miró de nuevo. **"¿Te importa si pregunto dónde están todos?"**

Me acurruqué en el extremo de la cama. **"Les envié lejos por un tiempo"**. Fue estúpido de mí parte. Al dispersarme de ellos y dándoles una patada fuera de la casa los hizo vulnerable a los lobos de afuera, como James.

Pero exactamente no había estado pensando claramente de las últimas dos semanas. Yo había estado envuelta en los arreglos del entierro para Billy y para Emmett e intentando mantenerlos juntos... y falle.

Esperé a que me castigara.

No hubo palabras de amonestación, sin embargo. En lugar de ello, se volvió de nuevo a mí y me dio una mirada de oro demasiado omnisciente. Sentí la energía de su voluntad en el aire como una carga eléctrica... pero él no estaba tratando de dominar. Más bien era como si él estuviera tratando de comprenderme. **"¿Qué tal si me dices algo acerca de ellos?"** Se sentó en el extremo de la cama, un poco más cerca de mí de lo que yo prefería, pero todo lo demás estaba cubierto de ropa sucia.

Tragué fuertemente. No era fácil para que él venir y tratar de hacer un hogar para él y para Jasper. Sabía que no lo era y yo sabía que tenía que estar pagando un precio que lo haría todo más difícil. Él estaba tratando.

Yo necesitaba tratar, también. Así que contuve el aliento y trate de calmarme. **"Hay otros cinco aparte de mí. Jacob es mi beta. Tiene veintidós años. Actualmente está pasando la noche en la cárcel, Creo."** Estudié el puño mojado de mi pijama como si fuera más fascinante nunca. **"Él va a desafiarte. Quiere ser alfa".**

 **"¿Y ... no quieres que sea alfa ? "**

Le di un vistazo.

 **"Uno tiene lo necesario para ser alfa o no. Jake no lo tiene. "**

 **"Es cierto"** dijo con una risita. **"Me preguntaba si tal vez él no era de tu agrado".**

Solté un bufido. **"¿Crees que si Jake tuviera siquiera la mitad de una oportunidad de ser alfa, habría sacado un anuncio clasificado sobre mi culo diciendo ''libre para un buen hogar''?"**

Una vez más, su boca se torció con mi humor agrio. **"Supongo que no. Así que debo tener cuidado con Jacob. Lo tendré".**

 **"También esta Seth"** le dije. **"El hermano de Jake y tiene veinte años. No te dará muchos problemas. Es perezoso. Buen chico e inteligente, pero flojo. Prefiere jugar a los vídeo-juegos todo el día que ayudar en la casa".**

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

 **"Luego está el bebé Eddie"** le dije. **"Alice lo tiene en estos momentos, él será un alfa algún día, pero ahora sólo tiene ocho meses."**

Él se quedó quieto. **"¿Un bebé alfa? ¿Era su padre... un alfa? "**

Era una manera delicada de expresarlo. La mayoría de los alfas tendían a ser generados a partir de otros alfas, por lo que pude ver él trataba de sumar dos más dos.

 **"Sí."**

 **"Ah."** Su mirada lucia perturbada. **"¿Esos son todos los miembros?"**

 **"No"** dije con un suspiro. **"Entonces tenemos las chicas".**

 **"¿Chicas?"** , su mirada lucia sorprendida. **'' Hay más aparte de ti?"**

 **"Sí. Esta Alice, tiene dieciséis años. Es muy tímida y dulce. Ella tomo el control como la omega de la manada ahora que Billy se ha ido."** El omega era el centro de la manada, el cuidador, el amor, el que todos protegían y miraban después. Billy había sido nuestro Omega antes, porque él había sido el padre. Ahora, Alice se había deslizado en el puesto de omega perfectamente. **"Y esta Leah, tiene trece años. Billy era su padre. Ella está... tomando fuerzas."**

 **"Mierda. Tres niñas y todos en la manada son muy jóvenes."** Se frotó la nuca. **"No es de extrañar que quieras protección".**

Asentí con la cabeza. Había algo en los genes de los cambiantes que hacían de las hembras. Especialmente las mujeres lobo –una rareza. Tal vez la dinámica de la manada había contribuido en las cosas, pero la mayoría de las veces era raro encontrar una mujer alfa en una manada. Habíamos sido cuatro, hasta que Rosalie había empacado sus cosas y se fue. Tanto Alice y Leah quienes eran extremadamente jóvenes, eran vulnerables y no quería que James consiguiera poner sus patas en ellas.

Fue una de las razones por las que me separé de mi manada, para asegurarme de que si James quería abalanzarse sobre alguien, fuera sobre mí.

 **"Y ahora los tenemos a ti y a Jasper"** , le dije.

 **"Jazz es un buen chico"** , me dijo.

 **"Su familia, todos murieron en el incendio y se quedó conmigo. Somos un equipo, ahora. No voy a ir a ninguna parte en la que él no es bienvenido".**

Entendí aquel pensamiento. **"¿Él es tu beta?"**

 **"¿Para mi manada de dos? Sí".**

 **"Esa es la única cosa que creo que sería un problema"** respondí con honestidad. **"Jacob no podría querer renunciar a su cargo de segundo. Todo el mundo está cerca de su edad y los menores no son dominantes".**

Él asintió con la cabeza, como si considerara las cosas y su mirada volvió a las fotografías en mi tocador.

 **"Siento mucho lo de tu compañero, sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti".**

Parpadeé.

¿Compañero? Contuve el aliento mientras lo miraba. Él realmente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, ¿verdad? Pensó que venía a consolar a la viuda en duelo y no sabía cómo proceder. La ley de la manada dictaba que si fusionamos nuestras manada, tendría ascenso a la cima y a mí, básicamente, sería su propiedad, probablemente incluso pensó que él bebe Eddie era mío.

 **"Um."** Dije, sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas. **"Usted debe saber algunas cosas".**

 **"Uh oh. "** Él me dio una amistosa sonrisa, su actitud tan suave y fácil casi me devolví la sonrisa.

 **"No le he dicho nada bueno".** Abracé mis piernas más cerca de mi pecho, observando su rostro. **"Emmett no era mi compañero".**

Una arruga se formó entre sus cejas marrones. En todo caso, eso le daba un aspecto aún más hermoso. Eso era totalmente injusto. **"¿No es la hembra alfa?"**

 **"Lo soy "** , le dije y antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta más, añadí, **"Emmett era mi hermano."**

Sus ojos se abrieron. **"Oh."**

 **"Sí "** le dije, con voz cortada. **"Tienes a una hembra lobo alfa virgen".**

Se me quedó mirando, se frotó la nuca otra vez. Echó un vistazo a las fotos, luego a mí.

 **"¿Y el bebé?"**

 **"Es el hijo de Emmett. Rosalie era la mamá. Se fue porque ella había querido ser la hembra alfa de la manada y yo no iba a ceder".** Mi sonrisa era tensa. **"Así que ahora tengo la oportunidad de criar a Eddie como parte de mi manada".**

 **"Jesús".**

 **"Si."** Mi voz era plana. **"Sólo pensé que deberías saber. Creo que es lo que James quiere, también. Es por qué está detrás de mí con tanta fuerza. Me quiere y quiere a mis chicas".**

 **"No va a tocar a nadie mientras yo viva"** , dijo Edward y me ofreció su mano. **"Te lo prometo."**

Yo estaba necesitando oír esas palabras.

Sus palabras me aliviaron y esa terrible tensión que había sentidos en mis hombros se aflojo por primera vez en dos semanas. Con Em a mi lado, habíamos sido un fuerte par. Pero por mi cuenta, no me había dado cuenta de lo vulnerable que era como una hembra alfa. No importaba cuan fuerte era, un lobo macho seria automáticamente más dominante, podría siempre ganarme en una lucha física, que era la forma más común de demostrar su dominio.

 **"Gracias. "**

Tomé su mano y la estreché con la mía. Fue un fuerte apretón de manos, pero la suya era más fuerte. Yo tome nota de su mano, también, los grueso los callos, el intenso bronceado. La suya era una mano de un hombre de trabajo. Me gustó eso. Él no me soltó la mano, sin embargo. Siguió apretando y sonriéndome de esa manera amistosa que en mi cabeza no estaba segura si me gustaba, pero a mi cuerpo le gustaba demasiado.

 **"¿Cuándo puedo conocer a los demás?"**

 **"Ellos se están quedando con unos amigos"** le dije. **"Amigos humanos que no saben sobre... la manada. Así James no sabrá dónde encontrarlos. Voy a mandarles un mensaje de texto en la mañana pidiéndoles que vengan para el desayuno".**

 **"El desayuno estará aquí pronto"** , me dijo y le dio un apretón a mi mano. **"Debes dormir un poco. Te ves cansada".**

 **"No he dormido bien en las últimas semanas"** , admití. La sola idea de la cama era un delicioso tormento. Yo quería arrastrarme hacia la cama y sin embargo... Miré a Edward. **"Puesto que eres un hombre alfa soltero..."**

Dejé que las palabras flotaran en el aire. Él sabía el resto. Era un macho alfa soltero y yo una hembra alfa soltera. Sería esperado para nosotros compartir una habitación. Y compartir una cama.

Me dio otro apretón en la mano y luego se levantó. **"No te preocupes, Bella. Debes conseguir dormir un poco"**. Se levantó y cruzó el espacio hacia el sillón cerca de la puerta, lo examinó y luego barrió la ropa sucia en el suelo. **"Yo voy a la ducha, luego voy a sentarme aquí y descansare, si eso está bien para ti".**

Parpadeé y lo miré fijamente. ¿No me iba a obligar a compartir su cama? casi me estremecí de alivio... pero no podía durar. **"Sabes que tenemos que…"**

 **"Lo sé"** , me dijo, levantando una mano para detenerme antes de que pudiera continuar. **"Nos preocuparemos de las cosas de compañero, marcas, reclamaciones y esas cosas más tarde. No todo tiene que suceder esta noche. Tú estás agotada y yo tengo muchas cosas en la mente. Así que si te parece bien, me gustaría sentarme en este agradable y cómoda sillón de aquí "** , señaló mi sillón **" y relajarme. Duerme un poco".**

Su voz era relajante y convincente. Quería dormir y no sólo porque me lo estaba diciendo. **"¿Qué hay de ti?"**

 **"Me quedaré despierto. Tomare una ducha. Comprobare unas cosas. Me asegurare de que todo tenga puesto el seguro correctamente."** Su voz se convirtió en un poco más baja, su tono ronco. **"Puedes confiar en mí, Bella. Ahora estás a salvo. "**

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y yo esperaba desesperadamente que ese fuera el caso.

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **Respondiendo algunos reviews...**_

 _ **Roxy Sanchez (Guest):** no, lo siento, esta historia no tiene EPOV. **II** La verdad es que me moleste un poco por las amenazas que hizo ese usuario, pero ya le envié un PM respondiendo su review y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada. Gracias por tu apoyo :D_

 _ **Danny (Guest):** tranquila! xD me alegro que hayas terminado. ¿que estudias?... aun no he enviado la saga a nadie, no te preocupes tengo tu correo y gracias por el cumplido._

 ** _.._**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _ValeWhitlockGrey, ang3lpop, allie cullen masen, mindita04, Saray Hale Cullen, phoenix1993, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, darky1995, Coriina, marilu11, andrixcedemar, lygher, BkPattz, ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE, Mire2306, yeray, shaky93, Cullen-21-gladys,_** _ **PamExpelliarmus,**_ **_Sashabeth, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Gabs Frape, MarIsaC7, saroi165, mely ippen shinde miru, Andrea4687, FerHerrera, Lazz Cullen, PanquesitosConLeche92, bbluelilas, DannyCullen13, Ire 2.0, danielaMc1, bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion, iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen**

 **PanquesitosConLeche92**

 **LeahdeCall**

 **LOQUIBELL**

FerHerrera

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**

* * *

Nos leemos pronto...

Besos


	6. Capitulo 5

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Me desperté poco después de amanecer, sintiéndome descansada y curiosamente con la mente despejada a pesar de que sólo tenía un par de horas de sueño. Incluso tres horas de sueño era más de lo que había conseguido en los últimos dos días. Eché un vistazo alrededor de mi habitación, pero Edward no estaba en ninguna parte. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, supuse. La idea de él espiándome mientras dormía era enervante.

Entonces fruncí el ceño. Si había una cosa que Edward era incapaz de hacer, era espiarme. Él parecía... amistoso. Tan tolerante como había dicho en su perfil. Era extraño ver eso en un alfa. La mayoría de ellos estaban siempre mostrando su dominio y bravía y manteniendo su autoridad con fuerza. Edward parecía determinado a que todos se sintieran cómodos y que tal vez se inclinaran ante su liderazgo porque querían, no porque tenían que hacerlo.

Era un hombre extraño.

Me levanté de la cama e hice una mueca ante el olor. Olía a humo y productos de limpieza y a mi propio olor rancio de sudor y miedo. Yo necesitaba una ducha, sobre todo si tenía que llamar a la manada a casa. No quería oler a miedo y al mismo tiempo presentarles a Edawrd.

Antes de entrar en la ducha, sin embargo, agarré mi teléfono y envié un mensaje de texto al grupo de mi manada.

 ** _''Vuelvan a casa. El desayuno es a las 9. Estén aquí para una reunión de grupo._**

 ** _Seth, ve a buscar a Jake a la cárcel.''_**

Me sentí mejor después de la ducha y tras lavarme el pelo un par de veces, aunque me sentí un poco avergonzada porque las cosas se sentían como si estuvieran volviendo a la normalidad. Edward era un extraño. Mi hermano estaba muerto. ¿No debería esperar un poco más de tiempo? ¿Unos días más de duelo? ¿Algo? Pero con un alfa a mi lado - incluso un alfa extraño - me sentí... no sé. No tan sola. No tan aterrorizada. Y eso me hacía sentir culpable.

Me sequé y me vestí con otra camiseta y un par de jeans. Solo me moleste en cepillar mi pelo. No es que fuera una belleza para Edward. Él tendría que aceptarme como era.

El teléfono de trabajo sonó con el timbre de un mensaje de texto entrando, tan pronto como lo deslicé en mi bolsillo, hice clic en el mensaje. **_Mi aire acondicionado no funcionaba. ¿Puedes venir a verlo?, Eliza._** Una de mis inquilinos me había enviado el mensaje.

 _Ugh ._ Mi calendario era un infierno. No podía saltarme el desayuno con la manada, pero hoy iba a hacer mucho calor y Eliza tenía cuatro hijos pequeños.

 ** _¿No puedes esperar hasta las 10 am?_** envié.

 ** _Eso está bien_** , ella respondió. **_Gracias._**

Llevaría a Edward conmigo, decidido. Si él estaba entrando en la manada Swan, necesitaba aprender el negocio Swan. Me pregunté si le gustaría la idea de ser un casero. Mi boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa ante la idea. Él era un fontanero. Podría utilizar sus servicios sobre una base regular. Lástima que no era un electricista.

Bajé las escaleras con mi estado de ánimo un poco más ligero, olfateando el aire buscando los aromas de Jasper y Edward.

Para mi sorpresa, el abrumador olor a Pine Sol tocó mi nariz.

 _Curioso,_ lo seguí a través de la casa, notando que mi sala de estar estaba ordenada, toda la ropa sucia estaba cuidadosamente apilada en un montículo, las mesas y sillas estaban limpias de todas las cajas de pizza.

Me dirigí a la cocina y parpadee cuando me encontré con Jasper y Edward allí, fregando y limpiando. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la vista. Jasper llevaba el delantal rayado con volantes que favorecía a Alice y estaba arrojando una mopa por las baldosas de mi enorme cocina. En el fregadero, las manos de Edward estaban enterradas en espuma mientras lavaba los platos a mano.

La cocina estaba impecable, el mostrador de granito estaba reluciente. Estaba claro que lo había ocupado durante unas pocas horas. **"Hola"** , dije, ya que probablemente no me podían oler por los artículos de limpieza.

Jasper alzó la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa tímida, sonrojándose, con su mano cerrándose en un puño en el delantal.

Rápidamente lo soltó y miró a Edward para asegurarse.

Edward simplemente movía un tazón desde el agua jabonosa para enjuagarla en agua y luego lo puso sobre una toalla en el mostrador.

 **"¿Has dormido bien?"**

 **"Si"** , le dije, entrando en la cocina cuidadosamente con los pies descalzos. Los pisos estaban resbaladizos por el agua. Jasper no era un gran limpiador de pisos, pero tuve quedarle puntos extras por intentarlo. **"¿Qué están haciendo?".**

 **"Limpiando"** me dijo Edward, con su voz suave.

Bueno, uh. **"Quiero decir, ¿por qué?"**

Me miró por encima de su hombro. **"Por lo que entendí, esta es nuestra casa ahora, también. Tú has pasado por un mal momento y Jasper y yo agradecemos la bienvenida, lo menos que podemos hacer es demostrarlo".**

 **"No tenemos miedo de trabajar"** , dijo Jasper con voz tranquila.

¿Qué debía decir a eso? ¿Gracias? ¿Bienvenido a casa? Mordí el interior de la mejilla por un minuto, pensando y luego me dirigí a la nevera.

 **"Los otros estarán aquí para un desayuno a las nueve, así que es una buena cosa que ustedes decidieron limpiar ".** Abrí la nevera y me estremecí al darme cuenta de lo completamente vacía que estaba.

Hombre, era una anfitriona horrible. **"Um. El desayuno tal vez no sea... muy bueno. "**

 **"¿Puedo salir y comprar algo?"** Jasper detuvo su trapeador y me dio una mirada esperanzadora. **"Hay un lugar de hamburguesas en la carretera a pocos kilómetros. Estoy seguro de que sirven desayunos. "**

Se veía tan ansioso que me encontré sonriéndole. Fui al vestíbulo y agarre mi bolso, luego saque la cartera y le di un fajo de billetes de veinte. **"Está bien compra suficiente para siete hombres lobos hambrientos."**

Pensé por un momento y luego añadí: **" Es posible que quieras llamar con antelación para darles un aviso para que hagan algo extra" .**

Él me sonrió y luego se dirigió a Edward. **"¿Me das las llaves?"**

Edward sólo lo miró y levantó una ceja.

 **"Voy a ir al límite de velocidad. Lo prometo".**

Él asintió con la cabeza. **"Vuelve a las nueve. "**

Jasper sonrió y tiró la mopa en un cubo de agua sucia, luego corrió a la puerta principal. La cual poco después, se cerró de golpe.

Miré a Edward. **"Él es un buen chico".**

 **"Jazz es un gran chico. Está emocionado, también. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habíamos tenido una manada a la que llamar casa".**

Edward drenó el fregadero y luego comenzó a limpiarse las manos con una toalla, luego se volvió y me miró.

Estudiándome. Después de un momento, me preguntó: **"¿Cómo lo estas llevando?"**

Eso se sintió extrañamente íntimo. Yo cruce los brazos sobre el pecho y me encogí de hombros. **"Estoy bien. Todo el mundo estará aquí a las nueve. Te introduciremos en la manada, conocerás al grupo. Espero que esto valla sin problemas".**

Probablemente no, pero siempre había esperanzas.

Él asintió con la cabeza, no me contradijo. **"Tenemos una cosa más con la que probablemente deberíamos tener cuidado de antes de que lleguen los demás".** Miró por la ventana, viendo a Jasper pasar por el camino de grava. Para su crédito, hizo una mueca cuando el chico casi se cayó en una zanja.

 **"¿Ah, sí?"** Ahora me dio curiosidad. **"¿Qué será?"**

Se volvió hacia mí y me dio una mirada larga y evaluante. **"Una marca de compañero".**

Mi cara ardió inmediatamente de color rojo brillante.

 **"Sólo la marca "** , dijo Edward, levantando una mano hacia mí para callar, la protesta que esperaba.

 **"Nada más. Pero conmigo aquí tomando la posición de alfa, van a preguntar y es mejor si somos un frente unificado".**

 **"Eso significa que tú también necesitas llevar una. "**

 **"Lo sé"** dijo él con facilidad. **"¿Quieres hacerlo primero? No quiero que te sientas incomoda".**

 **"No estoy incómoda"** me lance un farol, aunque era totalmente mentira. Estaba inquieta y nerviosa como el infierno, mi pulso aleteaba en mi garganta.

 **"Y, por supuesto, voy a hacerlo primer lugar. "**

Me dirigí a él y me puse delante Edward, evaluándolo. Su postura era fácil y relajada, tan diferente de la mía.

Era como si estuviera entrado en una nueva manada diariamente o algo así.

Infiernos, por lo que yo sabía de él, tal vez lo hacía.

Pero... él no podría ser selector. Edward era un alfa e iba a dejar que me quedara en mi lugar sin hacer de mi vida un infierno y podría seguir protegiendo lo que quedaba de mi pequeña familia.

Él era mi única opción.

Así que, a pesar del temblor en mi estómago, extendí la mano y le puse en la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de él hasta el nivel de mi boca. No me apresure por llegar a su encuentro - eso significaba que me ajustaba a su dominio- y quería que él se ajustara al mío para mi marca.

Se inclinó, y luego su cuello estaba cerca de mi boca, al descubierto y pulsando con calor, y vi el roce de los rizos sueltos contra su nuca. Olía a sudor y a lobo y un ligero aroma picante que lo identificaba como Edward. Era… una combinación extrañamente agradable. Estudié su cuello por un momento más, luego lamí la piel con un largo golpe de mi lengua, preparándolo.

Yo nunca había dado una marca de compañeros antes. Em y yo nos habíamos marcado porque éramos hermanos y siempre alejaba a los otros hombres-lobo que nos veían trabajar juntos.

Habíamos sido un equipo unido desde el primer día. Marcas y apareamientos no eran necesarios con un hermano alfa, como lo era con un extraño.

No me había dado cuenta de lo erótico que podría ser lamer el cuello de otro alfa y sin embargo, había compartido mucho dominio con mi hermano y teníamos una casta relación de trabajo. ¿Porque estaba lamiendo el cuello de Edward con alguna clase de excitación?

Su piel estaba caliente bajo mi lengua y probé la sal de su sudor. Su garganta se flexiono en respuesta, como si estuviera tragando duro, pero no me tocó. Yo tenía el control.

Quería lamer de nuevo.

Pero no lo hice, no lo hice porque eso sería extraño para nuestra relación. Así que simplemente deje al descubierto mis dientes y lo mordí duramente en la piel, dejándole una marca agresiva.

Un pequeño tirón en respuesta fue la única reacción que obtuve.

Me aparté y él se movió, también. Noté que Edward me miraba con una mirada intensa en su rostro. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando se enderezó y lo observé mientras se tocaba la marca que le había dejado en su cuello.

Era de color rojo brillante, el contorno de mi boca era claro. Acababa de reclamar a un compañero.

Me sentía un poco extraña, también sin aliento. No podía dejar de mirar la marca, el placer y la excitación ante la visión de la misma, porque era mía. Él era el mío.

 **"¿Estás lista?"** Me preguntó en un tono bajo.

 **"¿Lista?"** Repetí, mis pensamientos eran un borrón. ¿Lista para qué?

Esa magnífica, sonrisa perezosa curvó su boca de nuevo, haciendo que mi pulso aleteara de nuevo. **"Para mi marca."**

 **"Oh. Cierto."** Ya lo sabía. Saqué mi pelo casi seco fuera de mi cuello en un esfuerzo por ser útil y di un paso más cerca. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando la garganta de una manera extremadamente vulnerable que inmediatamente puso mis pelos de punta en la nuca. Nunca antes había mostrado la garganta a cualquiera. Todo mi cuerpo se bloqueó por la tensión.

Su mano rozó a través de mi pelo, rozando mi mano y luego juntándolas. Con la otra mano, inclinó mi barbilla un poco más, para así quedar más expuesta a él. Me sacudí cuando su cabeza se inclinó, casi di un paso hacia atrás, pero su mano sobre la mía, enredada en mí pelo, me mantuvo en mi lugar.

 **"Cálmate, Bella"** me dijo en ese tono bajo, con voz tranquilizadora. **"Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo. Sabes que no te haré daño".**

Lo sabía. Esto no quería decir que no estuviera nerviosa. Me obligué a quedarme quieta mientras se inclinaba más cerca y le oí inhalar. Luego, lamió mi piel con un largo golpe lento de la lengua que se sintió totalmente demasiado bueno. Me chupó en una respiración, me sorprendió.

Y luego me mordió.

Algo parecido a un orgasmo estalló a través de mí y me sofoque, Una sensación crepito haciendo que mis dedos se doblaran y me dolió el cuerpo con algo peligrosamente cerca al deseo. Su mordedura no había sido casi tan feroz como la mía. Era como todo lo demás con Edward - totalmente sencillo y delicioso, conquistándome con una sonrisa y una acaricia en el lugar donde había mordido mi garganta.

Y me hizo sentir... rara.

Tal como estaba perdiendo un poco de mí misma.

Tan pronto como su boca se levantó, me aparte de él, sin importarme lo que significaba que se me erizaran algunos pelos de mi nuca. **"Genial"** , le dije rápidamente. **"Gracias."**

Le brillaban los ojos peligrosamente cerca de su lobo. **"No hay problema"** , dijo, con voz ronca y se lamió los labios. Y que el señor me ayude, yo quería lamerlos, también.

Así que me aleje, murmurando algo sobre ropa y limpieza antes de que la manada estuviera de vuelta.

* * *

 _ **..**_

 _ **HOOOLAAAAAAAA!**_

 _ **¿Como están mis amores?**_

 _ **¿Que les gusto del cap? ¿Que no les gusto?**_

 _ **En el próximo capitulo conocerán a la manada Swan!**_ _ **¿Cual creen que sera la reacción de la manada frente a los dos nuevos integrantes?**_

 _ **¿surgirán nuevas parejas?**_

 _ **Les mando un besote y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :3**_

 **..**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _ValeWhitlockGrey, ang3lpop, allie cullen masen, mindita04, Saray Hale Cullen, phoenix1993, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, darky1995, Coriina, marilu11, andrixcedemar, lygher, BkPattz, ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE, Mire2306, yeray, shaky93, Cullen-21-gladys,_** _ **PamExpelliarmus,**_ **_Sashabeth, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Gabs Frape, MarIsaC7, saroi165, mely ippen shinde miru, Andrea4687, FerHerrera, Lazz Cullen, PanquesitosConLeche92, bbluelilas, DannyCullen13, Ire 2.0, danielaMc1, bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion, iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen**

 **PanquesitosConLeche92**

 **LeahdeCall**

 **LOQUIBELL**

 **FerHerrera**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **.. ··· ..**

 **· _E_** _N_ ** _E_** _S_ ** _T_** _A_ ** _S N_** _A_ ** _V_** _I_ ** _D_** _A_ ** _D_** _E_ ** _S L_** _E_ ** _S R_** _E_ ** _G_** _A_ ** _L_** _O **...**_ ** _N_** _O_ ** _1_** _N_ ** _I_** _2_ ** _, S_** _I_ ** _N_** _O_ ** _3_** _C_ ** _A_** _P_ ** _Í_** _T_ ** _U_** _L_ ** _O_** _S_ ** _T_** _O_ ** _T_** _A_ ** _L_** _M_ ** _E_** _N_ ** _T_** _E_ ** _G_** _R_ ** _A_** _T_ ** _I_** _S_ **·**

 _okno :p_

 _(parezco anuncio de teletienda) xD_

 ** _.. ··· .._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Alice fue la primera en llegar a la casa. No fue una sorpresa, si había una cosa buena, era Alice. Dulce, amable, bondadosa, considerada y era totalmente encantadora, era más madura que la mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis años que conocía. También trajo al bebe Eddie con ella, como sabía que haría. Ella amaba a ese niño y había asumido el cargo de su madre en cuanto Rosalie lo había abandonado y me venía bien. Había un montón de veces en las que no podía hacer malabares, el bebé y la manada, así que estaba agradecida con Alice.

Ella llegó a través de la puerta de la cocina justo cuando estaba dando vuelta a una carga de ropa en la secadora. Olí su sorpresa y salí disparada del lavadero antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico.

Cuando volví a entrar en la cocina, ella estaba de pie en el centro, con él bebe Eddie en la cadera, varios bolsas de plástico de supermercado colgando de la otra mano. Y estaba mirando a Edward, que estaba bajo el fregadero, con sus largas y fuertes piernas sobresaliendo mientras le hacía algo a mi triturador de basura.

 **"Hola"** comenzó ella y a continuación, se detuvo al verme, su mirada cayendo a mi cuello **. "Yo... oh."**

La esperanza iluminó su rostro, casi dolorosamente de ver. **"¿Un nuevo alfa?"**

Hice un gesto hacia Edward, quien ahora se deslizaba fuera de debajo del fregadero y tomé las provisiones de ella, tenía que hacer algo.

 **"Conoce a Edward Cullen. Él va a ser nuestro nuevo alfa".**

 **"Oh Dios mío. Hola"** , dijo, con una voz dulce y totalmente encantadora. Le sonrió y acomodo al bebé en su cadera. **"Soy Alice y este es Eddie".**

Quería dar la vuelta y poner las bolsas del supermercado a distancia, pero me encontré paralizada con sus interacciones. Tenía curiosidad de cómo sería el trato de Edward hacia a Alice. Ella tenía dieciséis años y era muy bonita. ¿La miraría lascivamente como había hecho James?

Pero sólo le dio una amistosa sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo rubio.

 **"Encantado de conocerte."** Y él extendió los brazos para sostener al bebe Eddie.

Observé como Alice le dio el gordo bebé a él. Edward lo rebotó un poco, sonriendo. Los brazos y piernas de Eddie se agitaban y pateaba, por un momento mientras miraba Edward, él balbuceó.

Entonces, le brotó pelo de lobo gris oscuro por todas partes.

Alice rió mientras los ojos de Edward se ampliaban en estado de shock .Me miró, indefenso. **"¿He hecho algo malo?"**

No pude evitar la risa que escapó de mi garganta y me moví para tomar al niño de los brazos de Edward.

 **"Estoy bastante segura de que sólo te estaba desafiado por el dominio".**

Edward me sonrió, entregándome a Eddie. **"Es un poco joven para hacerse cargo de la manada, creo."**

 **"Lo es",** le dije, arrullándolo mientras tomaba a Eddie en mis brazos. Inmediatamente, el pelo empezó a retroceder y en uno momento, el bebé parecía normal.

Edward le ofreció un dedo al bebé y Eddie se aferró a él. **"¿El hace eso muy seguido?"** , preguntó Edward. **"Mi última manada no tenía niños pequeños, así que nunca he estado alrededor de cachorros".**

 **"Él es demasiado pequeño para ayudarlo con sus reacciones, así que tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado. Solo no hagas movimientos bruscos a su alrededor cuando estemos en público y estarás bien."** Para un hombre que no había estado cerca de niños, parecía estar fascinado - y satisfecho – con Eddie. Recordé cómo era con Jasper -paciente, amable, comprensivo. Como un padre.

El sería un gran alfa, me di cuenta. Pensé que tenía que superar mis reacciones asustadizas hacia él.

Reboté el bebé para distraerme incluso cuando Alice se movió hacia bolsas del supermercado.

 **"Traje un montón de comida"** dijo ella con voz alegre. **"Yo no estaba segura de sí había algo para comer en la casa y como mencionaste el desayuno, pensé que podría hacer panqueques por si acaso".**

Le sonreí Alice. **"Enviamos Jazz a por la comida".**

 **"¿Jazz?"** , preguntó ella, sacando la compra de las bolsas del supermercado.

Como si fuera una señal, la camioneta rugió por el camino de grava y patinó a una velocidad rápida detrás de Alice golpeando un poco el parachoques. Jasper saltó del coche, con los brazos cargados de bolsas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina. **"Ese es él"** , dije. **"Edward trajo a Jazz con él. "**

 **"Oh"** dijo, enderezándose con curiosidad. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y yo podría decir que ella estaba recogiendo los aromas en el aire. O tratando, al menos.

El olor a hamburguesas y grasa entró en la cocina dos segundos antes de Jasper entrara.

El adolescente se estremeció un poco al ver a Alice y su pelo negro. Su cara se puso rojo remolacha y trago fuerte. El la miró, luego me miro a mí desesperadamente.

Le entregué el bebé a Edward de nuevo. **"Deja que te ayude con eso, Jazz."**

 **"Yo... gracias."** Su voz se había agrietado y podría haber jurado que se puso aún más rojo. Tomé bolsas de él y las puse sobre el mostrador y empecé a sacar la comida que había traído. Trajo mucha comida, sándwiches, un montón de tacos para el desayuno.

Chico listo. **"Esto es perfecto, Jazz. Gracias".**

 **"Seguro. Cuando quieras. ''** Él se veía raro y sin embargo feliz, su mirada deslizándose sobre Alice repetidamente y luego de vuelta a mí.

 **"Alice, él es Jasper St. Whitlock . Está en la manada de Edward, lo que significa es ahora parte de la nuestra."**

 **"Hola"** dijo Alice en un tono suave y tímido. Parecía que se estaba poniendo roja, también.

Jasper inmediatamente estrecho su gran mano con la de ella. Ella se rió y le dio la mano suavemente, sacudiéndola. **"¿Tu, um, quieres ayudarme a guardar la compra? Hay un poco más en mi coche, pero no podía conseguir traerlos todo porque tenía al bebé".**

 **"Me encantaría"** , dijo, mirándome otra vez.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia él. **"Gracias, Jazz."**

Los dos salieron de la cocina, Jazz manteniendo la puerta abierta para Alice.

Miré a Edward, divertida. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa igual de divertida y él palmeó el bebé en la espalda, balanceándose. **"Bueno, creo que los dos se llevan bien".**

 **"Él no va a ser agresivo... con ella, ¿verdad? Alice es una buena chica".**

Yo realmente no quería tener ' la conversación ' con ella. Dieciséis se sentía tan joven para mí. Por otra parte, yo tenía veinte y cuatro años y nunca nadie había tenido 'la conversación' conmigo.

Él negó con la cabeza. **"Estoy seguro de que él la tratara con respeto, aunque no creo que eso sea un problema. Nunca conocí a un chico más mojigato que Jasper".**

Asentí con la cabeza. Todo lo que había visto decía lo mismo. **"Sólo estoy siendo protectora."**

 **"No esperaba menos"** , dijo y palmeó la espalda del bebé un poco más. **"¿Dónde están los demás?"**

 **"Deberían llegar en cualquier minuto"** , le dije. **"Leah estará con Seth y Seth fue a buscar a Jake a la cárcel".**

 **''Cárcel, ¿eh?"**

 **"Probablemente por generar alguna pelea"** le dije, sacando los alimentos de las bolsas y clasificándolos por tipos. El desayuno era tacos de chorizo, sin salchicha, algunos tenían tocino, otros no tenían tocino. Unos con tanto tocino y salchichas, etc. **"Jake ha estado peleando desde que Em murió. Él está actuando fuera de control".**

 **"Entiendo"** , dijo. **"Pero va a parar a partir de hoy."**

 **"Me parece muy bien. No quiero tener que pagar su fianza de nuevo".**

Aunque sabía que a Jacob no le gustaría la nueva posición de Edward. No, en absoluto.

¿Y si Jazz trataba de erigirse como beta? Se ponía aún más complicado.

Edward jugaba con el bebé mientras que yo desempaca los alimentos enseguida Alice y Jazz entraron trayendo las compras de la tienda de comestibles. Sacamos los vasos para el jugo de naranja (que Alice había traído) e hice una tasita para el bebé y empecé a servir el desayuno para el resto del grupo.

Como si fuera una señal, Leah, Seth y Jacob aparecieron justo cuando había terminado de servir el último plato de papel en la mesa.

Leah fue la primera en pasar a través dela puerta, con el teléfono móvil en la mano. Su pelo oscuro estaba recogido en una gruesa trenza francesa y llevaba una camiseta a la moda sin mangas de neón bajo una chaqueta de jean y pantalones cortos a juego. Cualquier persona mayor, que hubiera dicho que era un traje subido de tono, pero Leah tenía trece años y su figura era juguetona y delgada, así que simplemente parecía joven .Seth llegó después de ella, vestido con una camiseta arrugada y pantalones vaqueros sucios, su pelo despeinado. Jacob estaba detrás de él y se veía aún peor por el desgaste, con una barba de varios días de crecimiento.

Se detuvieron ante la visión de Edward, sin soltar al bebé Eddie y Jasper, sentado a su lado. Alice se sentó junto a Jazz, con los ojos abiertos su mirada moviéndose de mí a los otros. Observando las reacciones.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Jake se movió hacia adelante, con el ceño fruncido hacia Edward.

 **"¿Quién diablos eres tú?"**

Señalé la mesa. " **Siéntate, vamos a desayunar".**

Jake se sentó, mirando. Seth y Leah también lo hicieron, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Empecé a servir el desayuno en frente de cada persona. **"Vamos a comer y mientras lo hacemos, vamos a hablar. Y todos van a sentarse y a escuchar, ¿entendido?"** Me volví para contemplar a cada uno de ellos, ejerciendo mi dominio sobre ellos. **"Vamos a comportarnos como una manada civilizada".**

Silencio.

Miré a Jake y a la mayoría de mi pequeña manada. Jake miraba mi cuello, con la mandíbula apretada en una mueca amotinada. ¡Estupendo!. Había visto la marca de compañeros y no estaba contento. Su mirada se desvió a Edward y lo admití, mire a Edward, también.

Mi marca era clara como el día en la bronceada garganta de Edward. Por alguna razón, me avergoncé. Era como una publicidad para el mundo _'Hey, voy a vivir con este tipo '._

 **"Todos ustedes saben el problema que estamos teniendo con James. Y todos saben que la última cosa que quiero para nosotros - todos nosotros – es a él interviniendo y tomando el control. Las chicas no estarán a salvo con él a la cabeza."** Miré los rostros pálidos de Leah y Alice. Seth tiro a Leah más cerca de él, abrazando a su hermana menor. Con el ceño fruncido en su rostro se hizo eco de Jake.

 **"Y saben que desde que Emmett ha muerto... "** se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragué saliva.

El dolor amenazó con ahogarme nuevo. Como si sintiera mi angustia, Edward le entregó el bebé a Jazz y se paró. Se movió a mi lado en la mesa y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

El toque desconocido me hizo saltar, me sobresaltó.

Los ojos de Jake se estrecharon, observándonos.

La reconfortante mano de Edward sobre mi hombro podía sentirla posesivamente. Era de esperar, sobre todo con un nuevo alfa interviniendo. Pero yo había hecho las cosas incómodas titubeando.

Incluso ahora, que me había parado al lado de él, estaba tiesa como una tabla.

 **"Mi nombre es Edward Cullen"** dijo e hizo un gesto al otro extremo de la mesa. **"Él es Jasper St. Whitlock.** **Estábamos pasando a través de Texas cuando Bella llamó y sugirió que uniéramos nuestros recursos. Me gustó lo que vi y por eso estoy aquí".**

La nariz de Trina se arrugo. " **No lo entiendo. Nosotros no sabíamos acerca de usted. ¿Cómo Bella consiguió su número de teléfono? "**

 **"Hay una agencia de la alianza "** Comencé, no quería mencionar que se trataba de una agencia de citas.

Todavía tenía un poco de orgullo.

Seth y Jake gimieron.

 **"¿La alianza? ¿Hablas en serio?"** , Preguntó Jake.

 **"¿Esos snobs? ¿Eso es para cambiantes sin manada y monstruos".**

 **"La Alianza está formada por una gran cantidad de cambiantes de diferentes manadas"** , dijo Jackson, claramente sin inmutarse por la tensión en la mesa. Nadie estaba comiendo. Estaban simplemente mirando a la montaña de sándwiches envueltos. **"Y es bueno tener aliados cuando estás sin suerte".**

 **"Somos los lobos"** , Jake se burló. **"No necesitamos aliados. Tenemos la manada".**

 **"Entonces tampoco necesitamos su agencia de citas, ¿verdad, Jake?"** Me fulminó con la mirada. Él se movió en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño. **"Así que de todos modos"** continué, apretando las manos sobre la mesa. Si no empezaría retorcerlas. **"Edward es nuestro nuevo alfa y es mi... compañero. Va a tomar algún tiempo para que cada uno se acostumbre a estar entre sí, pero a partir de hoy, los quiero a todos de nuevo en la casa. Ustedes saben las reglas, también. No cambiar a lobo a no ser que estén en territorio Swan. La manada no corre ni ejecuta nada sin consultarlo primero. No hay interacción con otros lobo de otras manadas sin consultarlo primero, para la protección de todo el mundo".**

 **"¿Qué pasa con las reglas de Edward?"** Preguntó Alice, su voz en un susurro delgado. **"¿No tiene su manada reglas?"**

El pulgar de Edward acarició mi nuca de nuevo. **"Vamos a ir con las reglas de Alice por ahora. Ella los conoce mejor que yo. Si necesita algún cambio, lo discutiremos."**

Jake bufó.

 **"¿Qué?"** chasquee hacia él.

Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia Edward y hacia mí. **"No puedo creer que buscaste a un desconocido en Internet".** Él no me miro a los ojos, sin embargo. Eso habría sido un desafío de lobos y un macho nunca desafiaba a una hembra.

 **"Necesitábamos un alfa"** , le dije, apretando los dientes. Podía sentir un gruñido creciente en la garganta. **"Otro alfa era la única manera de mantener a las chicas fuera de las manos de James."**

 **"Sí, bueno, él no parece muy alfa"** , dijo Jake, arrastrando sus pies. Estaba a un metro de mí, en el asiento más cercano a mí en la mesa. Me había dado cuenta de que él había elegido ese asiento probablemente deliberadamente. Cuando se levantó, él mucho más alto que yo. **"Tú debes estar conmigo".**

 **"Jacob , ni siquiera empieces"** , le dije .

El alcanzo mi brazo sólo para tener mi mano a distancia de Edward.

 **"¿Es un desafío?"** Edward preguntó en voz baja y con cuidado.

 **"No lo es"** , le dije rápidamente, tratando de poner espacio entre ellos. **"Jake ni siquiera me quiere. No realmente. Él sólo quiere estar a cargo, pero no se da cuenta…"**

 **"Oh, si es un desafío"** , dijo Jake, refutando mis palabras.

 **"No"** empecé a decir, pero no había nadie escuchándome.

Por encima de mi cabeza, Edward tomó a Jacob por su camisa y antes de que pudiera parpadear un ojo, él había arrojado a Jacob contra la pared de la cocina y lo mantuvo allí, clavado. Los labios de edward se encresparon en un gruñido y vi como se quedó mirando a Jacob. Sólo lo miró fijamente. No hubo golpes, nada.

Un largo y tenso momento pasó...y luego Jake movió la barbilla, mostrando la garganta.

Se había acabado muy rápidamente.

Edward soltó la camisa de Jake, estirando hacia fuera los puños y Jacob se desplomó contra la pared, con el pecho agitado como si hubiera corrido una milla.

Él nos miró durante un largo rato, entonces salió por la puerta.

Tenía que ir tras él, suavizar las cosas.

Leah tenía la misma idea. Ella se puso de pie, con la intención de ir detrás de su hermano.

 **"No"** dijo Edward, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Entonces él me miró y dio un leve movimiento de cabeza, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer.

Leah cayó de nuevo en su asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **"Vamos a terminar el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?"** Dijo Edward con una voz fácil. **"A Bella no le va a gustar si perdemos todo esta comida".**

No me importaba una mierda la comida. Todos los instintos que en mí querían mantener la manada unida, gritaban para que fuera tras Jake. Era difícil hacer caso omiso de eso y volverme a sentar, pero lo hice, caí en mi asiento haciendo eco de Leah hace unos momentos. Me obligué a coger un bocadillo, lo desenvolví y tome un gran bocado.

Siguiendo mi ejemplo, los otros empezaron a comer.

* * *

 _ **..**_

 ** _HOLAAAAA!_**

 ** _SOY LA ÚNICA QUE AMA CON LOCURA AL ADORABLE BEBE EDDI O ¿HAY ALGUIEN MAS?_**

 ** _._**

 _ **¿Como están mis amores? ¿Como la están pasando en estas navidades?**_

 ** _Se que los/as he tenido muy abandonados/as últimamente, pero es que he estado muy ocupada y pido disculpas por eso._**

 ** _Disfruten de este regalito._**

 ** _FELICES FIESTAS._**

 _ **Les mando un besote y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :3**_

 **..**

* * *

 **Danny: *O*** yo estudiare lo mismo que tu! Empezare en enero :D

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _aDrIaNaLoKiZ, Nicopattzbiebs, alemale1415, Tahirizhita grey pattz, floriponcio, the rainbowgirl, Martu Vampira, PamExpelliarmus, SolitariaCullen, ADEC, ivelita cullen, GaLu Stark, Autumntales, Issa Swan De Cullen, Reneesme1510, ValeWhitlockGrey, ang3lpop, allie cullen masen, mindita04, Saray Hale Cullen, phoenix1993, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, darky1995, Coriina, marilu11, andrixcedemar, lygher, BkPattz, ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE, Mire2306, yeray, shaky93, Cullen-21-gladys,_** _ **PamExpelliarmus,**_ **_Sashabeth, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Gabs Frape, MarIsaC7, saroi165, mely ippen shinde miru, Andrea4687, FerHerrera, Lazz Cullen, PanquesitosConLeche92, bbluelilas, DannyCullen13, Ire 2.0, danielaMc1, bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion, iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen**

 **PanquesitosConLeche92**

 **LeahdeCall**

 **LOQUIBELL**

 **FerHerrera**

 **allie cullen masen**

 **Tahirizhita grey pattz**

 **AndreCullen**

 **Crucitoerg**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando se terminó el desayuno, los chicos se dispersaron para desempaquetar las cosas y volver a sus habitaciones. Alice, como siempre estaba pensativa, se ofreció a ayudar a Jazz para establecer su habitación.

Leah naturalmente quería ayudar. Antes de darme cuenta, ellas estaban por toda la nueva habitación de Jazz, señalando cómo debería el organizar los muebles y preguntándole qué deportes le gustaban, que programas de televisión observaban él y Edward.

Parecían estar asentándose en bien.

 **"Edward y yo nos vamos a visitar una de las casas de alquiler. Ustedes tienen mi número si algo ocurre, ¿no? "**

Ellos asintieron. Alice sonrió suavemente hacia mí. Leah envió un mensaje en su teléfono, ignorándome.

Caray, las cosas estaban casi de vuelta a la normalidad.

 **"Está bien, entonces"** les dije y las deje arriba. Me dirigí de nuevo hacia abajo, a donde Edward estaba sentado en la sala de estar. Pareció darse cuenta de que estar encima de todos sólo haría que todos estuvieran más ansiosos, por lo que se había separado del grupo una vez que había terminado de comer. Me dirigí a la sala de estar y su mirada de inmediato se dirigió a mí, aunque no se levantara del sofá.

 **"Quiero que vengas conmigo para atender una llamada de negocios conmigo".**

 **"Claro que sí "** , dijo, con voz fácil.

 **"¿A menos que tengas otra cosa que hacer?"**

 **"No tengo trabajo de plomería en este momento"** , me dijo. Su mirada no abandonó mi cara, sin embargo.

 **"El negocio es lento cuando eres nuevo en el área. Imagino que pronto habrá suficientes llamadas."**

Pensar en el futuro me aturdía todo de nuevo, especialmente cuando él me miraba de esa manera.

Nos fuimos en mi camioneta e insistí en conducir. Edward estaba bien con que yo condujera - de nuevo, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Emmett siempre me hacía luchar en este tipo de cosas, porque le gustaba estar a cargo de todo. Sólo era una forma más de demostrarme que Edward era diferente a los alfas a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Por supuesto que es diferente, me reprendí. Los otros eran su familia. Éste era su compañero. La idea de tener a un compañero me asustaba un poco. Eché otra mirada nerviosa a su dirección, tenía mis manos apretadas sobre el volante mientras daba vuelta a la camioneta hacia el camino de la granja local.

Mi teléfono sonó y empecé a buscarlo, agradecida por la interrupción de mis pensamientos. **"¿Hola?"**

 **"Hola, ¿eres Bella?"**

Fruncí el ceño ante la voz femenina. No había mirado el número antes de responder, mi concentración estaba en la carretera. Me di cuenta de que la postura de Edward había cambiado. Estaba escuchando; los oídos de los hombres lobo eran tan agudos que podíamos escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas a varios metros de distancia. Probablemente sólo estaba siendo protector, sabiendo que había sido acosada últimamente. Pero aun así todavía me molestaba.

 **"¿Quién es? "** , pregunté, con mi voz brusca.

 **"Oh, soy Esme Platt-Masen, de Midnight Liaisons. Pensé en llamarte y ver cómo iban las cosas. Me di cuenta de su perfil fue actualizado y unido a Edward Cullen. ¿Son ustedes pareja? "**

Mi boca se movía en silencio mientras estaba tratado de procesar esto. No había actualizado mi perfil. Le di un vistazo rápido a Edward y él levantó sus cejas hacia mí, como me estuviera desafiando a que respondiera.

 **"¿Pareja?"** le pregunte, con un chirrido nervioso en mi voz de nuevo.

 **"Dile que lo somos"** dijo Edward en voz baja, sin querer interrumpir mi conversación. A pesar del tono suave de su voz, todavía sentía ese impulso irresistible para complacer a mi alfa. No era un sentimiento reconfortante. Edward era un alfa con una personalidad fuerte, a pesar de su actitud encantadora. Lo que él quisiera, podría conseguirlo sólo con sonreír y con una suave orden.

 **"Um. Si he actualizado mi perfil"** mentí. **"Edward y yo hemos unido nuestras manadas".**

 **"Emparejados"** Edward me corrigió otra vez, a mi lado.

No le hice caso. **"Así que sí, no necesitare de sus servicios".**

 **"Oh, eso es genial "** , dijo Esme, con la voz feliz. Ella era ajena a la tensión en el otro lado del teléfono. **"Lo que me lleva a mi otra razón de mi llamada. Mi marido Carlaise y yo queremos invitarlos a los dos a cenar para discutir la posibilidad de que la manada Swan- aunque supongo que ahora es manada Swan - Cullen – quieran unirse a la Alianza"**

 **"No creo"** empecé.

 **"Nos encantaría ir"** dijo Edward, con su voz más firme y más fuerte. **"Dile eso."**

Le di una mirada irritada. ' **'Te puedes callar por dos segundos?"**

 **"¿Perdon?"** , Dijo Esme, confundida.

 **"No tú"** dije rápidamente, mientras miraba a Edward y trataba de conducir al mismo tiempo. **"Tengo un controlador al lado que no se está tranquilo. "**

Él simplemente me sonrió, divertido por mi actitud hosca. **"Sólo dile que vamos a ir a cenar y estaré tranquilo."**

Yo no quería ir a cenar. No con la Alianza, que eran un montón de entrometidos que siempre metían sus narices en donde no pertenecen. Mi manada no necesitaba a la Alianza. Eso era para cambiantes que no tenían el apoyo de una manada. Teníamos todo lo que nos hacía falta ahora que Edward iba a guiarnos.

Excepto que mi nuevo líder tenía algunas ideas en las que no estaba interesada. Lo fulmine con la mirada otra vez y lo encontré dándome una mirada desafiante. Una mirada alfa. Le mantuve la mirada, no estaba dispuesta a romperla. El primero en apartar la mirada perdería el desafío.

 **"Estás a punto de chocar con un buzón"** Edward murmuró hacia mí, sus ojos aún fijos en los míos.

Mierda. Rompí la mirada, enderecé el camión en la carretera y apreté los dientes. **"Nos encantaría ir a cenar."**

 **"Perfecto"** , dijo Esme felizmente.

Hicimos planes para el fin de semana. Una cita doble _(dios)_ para la cena. Cuando la conversación había terminado, cerré mi teléfono y lo arroje en mi bolso, mirando a Edward por la esquina de mi ojo.

 **"Me desafiaste mientras estoy manejando eso no es totalmente justo, no estás jugando limpio".**

 **"La Alianza sería algo bueno para la manada"** , dijo.

 **"No estoy de acuerdo."**

 **"Y por eso tuve que desafiarte".**

 **"Sí, ¿pero mientras estoy conduciendo? Eso no está bien".**

 **"Supongo que podría haber usado otro método de persuasión"** , dijo con una voz ronca. **"¿Preferirías eso la próxima vez?"**

Una onda de conciencia se rasgó a través de mí y me acordé de su boca en mi cuello, lamiendo mi piel.

Contuve la respiración, mis pezones se endurecieron. **"Un desafío es mejor"** dije rotundamente.

Él se echó a reír.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos detuvimos en un pequeño suburbio esparcido en el medio de la nada. Edward me dio una mirada curiosa cuando cruzamos un cartel a la derecha que ponía Bella Swan. **"¿Eso es una coincidencia?"**

 **"No"** , le dije. **"Soy dueña de todas estas casas."**

Él parecía impresionado, mirando por la ventana las pequeñas casas de estilo rancho, pulcramente alineados en parcelas.

 **"¿Cuántas hay?"**

 **"Cincuenta y seis"** le dije. **"Yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que era una barriada marginal señor".**

Él se rió entre dientes. **"Esto no es una barriada para mí. Son casas bonitas".**

Lo eran. Yo estaba orgullosa de ellas.

 **"Mi padre era un constructor"** le dije.

 **"Trabajó para otras personas durante los primeros veinte años más o menos y luego heredó en un poco de dinero cuando su padre murió y le dejó un par de cientos de hectáreas en el país. Mi padre decidió que haría algo con esa tierra y con el dinero, construyó un montón de casas para que pudiera alquilarlas a personas que necesitaban una vivienda pero que no podían realmente permitirse comprarlas. "**

 **"Tu padre suena como un gran tipo"** , murmuró, sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera de la ventana.

 **"Lo era"** , dije, mi garganta se tensó mientras pensaba en mi padre. Había muerto hace ya cinco años, todavía le echaba de menos todos los días. Tragué fuerte y me aclare la garganta.

 **"Podríamos conseguir probablemente uno de los grandes al mes por cada una de estas casas, pero sólo se cobran trescientos. Todo el mundo que vive aquí necesita algún tipo de ayuda. Tenemos una gran cantidad de madres solteras, ancianos, discapacitados. Un montón de cambiantes, también"** dije, mirando por encima de él. **"Tenemos que mirar por nuestro propio pueblo".**

 **"Por supuesto."**

 **"De todos modos, a nuestra manada le va bien con lo que traemos en un mes. Cincuenta y seis casas de trescientos por mes sigue siendo una buena cantidad y estamos ayudando a la gente. No puedo atreverme a subir los alquileres".**

Había discutido con Emmett al respecto una y otra vez, también, porque él no tenía el mismo espíritu generoso que papá tenía. Tenía una vaga preocupación sobre Edward. ¿Qué si él pensaba de la misma manera que Em hacía? ¿Cincuenta y dos mil dólares al mes en vez de quince, era suficiente para que quisiera presionar a nuestros pobres residentes?

Pero él sólo me miró.

 **"¿Tienes algún problema de plomería? Estoy más que feliz de ayudar."**

Y por eso yo estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez esto podría funcionar, a pesar de nuestros problemas.

 **"Todo el tiempo"** , le admití con una sonrisa. **"El verano tiende a ser pesado con problemas de electricidad, sin embargo. Los aires acondicionados están constantemente en fritz. Hago mucho mantenimiento rápido en ellos, pero tengo que llamar a alguien de vez en cuando".**

Me sonrió cuando nos detuvimos en un camino de entrada. **"Estoy empezando a aprender que eres una mujer auto suficiente".**

Su alabanza me hizo sentir un calor en mi interior. No podía dejar de verlo cuando le presenté a mi inquilino y entramos dentro dela ya caliente casa. Yo empecé a revisar el aire acondicionado, tome el control remoto y restablecí los interruptores mientras Edward charlaba con Eliza e incluso sostuvo su bebé mientras ella le señalaba los problemas con los inodoros que no funcionaban correctamente y hacían subir la factura del agua .

Por suerte, la solución de aire acondicionado era fácil y lo tuve soplando aire fresco de nuevo una hora más tarde. Edward se concentró en el problema de los inodoros, una fuga en la cocina fregadero y para cuando nos fuimos, él tenía completamente encantada a Eliza. Lo conduje afuera y a otra casa que sabía que tenía grifos que goteaban y teníamos que arreglarlos. Con cincuenta y seis casas para mantener, yo alcanzaba a visitar al menos una al día.

Ese era mi trabajo, asegurarme que todo el mundo estaba cuidado y cobrar los alquileres. Una vez que terminamos, lo lleve alrededor del pequeño suburbio ya que Edward parecía interesado, le di un recorrido por el sendero Bella, así como el camino Emmett, la pista Renee (el nombre de mi madre) y la calle Charlie (el nombre de mi padre).

Nosotros extraoficialmente le llamamos el estado Swan y aunque era sólo un montón de casas de rancho en el culo del mundo, estaba orgullosa de ellas y de lo que representaban.

Edward parecía complacido con ellas, también. Entonces le di un recorrido por el resto de la propiedad Swan, desde migran casa victoriana situada a un par de cientos de hectáreas en otra dirección. Habían sido sembrados con una gran cantidad de árboles de rápido crecimiento y el cercado era de púas-alambre desde hace algún tiempo, así podíamos tener un lugar seguro para correr y jugar y ser lobos sin temor a recibir un disparo por los cazadores. Era una rareza en estos día, pero yo amaba la libertad que teníamos.

La manada Swan era auto-suficiente. No necesitamos a nadie. En especial, no necesitamos la Alianza. Y parte de mi odió que necesitáramos a Edward. Esa realidad me hizo sentir extraña y a la vez sentí un aleteo interno. Sentí un poco de traición. Como si sentirme atraída por él significara que estaba de alguna manera perjudicando la historia de mi manada.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

El día fue largo, largo.

En el momento en que habíamos terminado de correr alrededor de los Swan, después de recorrer nuestra propiedad, nos fuimos a casa y pedimos pizza. Encontré que el resto de la manada parecía conseguir estar llevándose muy bien, con la excepción de Jacob, que había regresado pero todavía estaba enfurruñado. Todos nos pasamos el rato en la sala de estar viendo películas juntos, comiendo pizza y palomitas y charlando a través de la película.

Alice sostuvo al bebé y me di cuenta de que Jazz se había sentado junto a ella en el sofá de dos plazas, aunque él estaba rígido y torpe.

Yo sabía cómo se sentía. Me había sentado en el sofá y Edward se había sentado justo a mi lado, colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros en un movimiento posesivo que Jacob no se había perdido. Yo sabía que era para aparentar. Edward tenía que desempeñar su papel como alfa y como mi compañero ante los demás. Una vez que lo aceptaran, se relajarían y las cosas se empezarían a establecerse y todo sería más suave. Jake tendría que dar un paso atrás en su papel como beta y estar bien con Edward.

Era sólo que estaba nerviosa. Tenía dificultades para relajarme cuando el brazo de Edward estaba por encima de mis hombros o cuando jugaba con mi pelo. Y cuando bostecé después de la segunda película Edward sugirió que nos dirigimos a la cama. Estaba bastante segura de que todo el mundo podía oler mi nerviosismo, aunque nadie lo comentó.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación después de decirle buenas noches a los demás.

Nuestra casa victoriana se dividió, hacia el dormitorio principal, los alfas tenían habitaciones en el lado contrario del resto de la manada.

Nuestras habitaciones eran más grandes que las otras y la habitación que había compartido Emmett con Rosalie estaba actualmente vacía. Edward podría quedársela una vez que su dominio fuera firmemente establecido. ¿Pero ahora? Nosotros aún estábamos estableciendo una jerarquía en la manada. Iba a compartir una litera conmigo. Y eso me hizo sentirme nerviosa y en el borde.

Su mano estaba en mi espalda a medida que entrabamos en mi habitación. Mi cama era de un tamaño completo y estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Me quedé mirando cuando entré, dolorosamente consciente de lo pequeña que sería con dos personas de tamaño. Me volví y cerré la puerta, tratando de pensar. Había una silla en mi habitación, pero yo era consciente de que Edward no había dormido mucho la última noche. Ponerlo de nuevo en la silla incómoda sería injusto para él y él necesitaba estar fuerte.

Pero todavía vacilaba.

 **"Puedo dormir en la silla"** dijo, como si sintiera mis pensamientos.

 **"No"** , le dije. **"Está bien, nosotros podemos compartir la cama. Se supone que estamos acoplados, de todos modos."**

 **"¿Estás segura?"** Levantó una ceja.

 **"Oh, sí"** , le dije, asegurándome que mi voz fuera tan casual como pudiera. **"No hay problema."**

 **"Muy bien, entonces."** Él se trasladó por la habitación y empezó a quitarse la camisa. **"¿Quieres el lado derecho o el izquierdo?"**

 **"Izquierdo."** Nosotros estábamos actuando bastante normal con todo esto. Como si no fuera nada. Lo mire por debajo de mis pestañas y me di cuenta de su amplio pecho desnudo. Él se estaba desabrochando el cinturón y deslizándose por sus vaqueros y yo vi unos boxers a cuadros a antes de darme la vuelta otra vez.

Necesitaba cambiarme, también. Yo podría simplemente tirar de mi ropa hacia abajo. La desnudez no era gran cosa para los cambiantes, especialmente para los hombres lobo, ya que siempre nos arrancábamos la ropa antes de un cambio para no arruinarla. Había visto desnudos a todos en mi pequeña manada más veces de lo que la mayoría de la gente veía a sus cónyuges. Pero esto era diferente. Aquí estaba yo, desvistiéndome para ir a la cama con mi pareja.

Pero no podía salir de la habitación para cambiarme. ¿Y si los otros lo notaban? Además, tenía que acostumbrarme a ver Edward desnudo – mañana habría la luna llena por la noche y eso significaba que la manada saldría a correr. Si actuaba toda virginal alrededor de él, entonces haría las cosas peor. Respirando profundo, le di la espalda, tire de mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza y comencé a cambiarme de ropa.

Mantuve la mirada al frente, mirando a la pared mientras metódicamente me desnudaba y me ponía la camiseta de dormir. Si él me vio, no me dio cuenta. Me concentré en desvestirme y luego tire mi ropa en el cesto. Cuando me di la vuelta, Edwars ya estaba en la cama –en el lado derecho - esponjando una de mis almohadas. Respiré profundo, apague la luz y me metí en la cama junto a él.

Mi cama era pequeña. Jodidamente pequeña. Incluso cuando me tumbe en mi lado, podía sentir la piel de Edward contra la mía, su brazo contra mi brazo. Me volví de lado, pero eso significó que mi culo rozaba su brazo. No quería eso. Por supuesto, si me volvía hacia el otro lado, mis pechos se frotarían contra él y mi cara estaría a pulgadas de distancia de él. No quería. Me puse sobre mi espalda de nuevo, con la mirada fija en el techo.

 **"¿Quieres hablar, Bella?"**

La voz de Edward era ultra baja, era tan baja que apenas podía oír por encima del rugido lejano de otra película en la planta baja y el zumbido de una conversación. Él lo hizo deliberadamente, tratando de mantener nuestra conversación tranquila, para que los otros no pudieran recoger lo que estábamos hablando. Lo miré en mi cama y mientras lo hacía, él se puso de costado, frente a mí. Su aroma abrumaba mis fosas nasales.

Dios, olía bien. Dios, estaba tan nerviosa.

 **"¿Hablar?"** , Le susurré . **"Acerca de ¿qué?"**

 **"Tú y yo. Tienes miedo de mí. Puedo olerlo."**

Era tan humillante. **"No lo estoy."**

 **"También estas mintiendo en la cama, estas tiesa como una tabla".**

Yo no dije nada.

Se frotó el cuello, luego suspiró.

 **"Infiernos, Bella, que me haces sentir como un maldito violador".**

Eso sólo me hizo ponerme más rígida. **"Lo siento."**

 **"Mira, ¿ te he hecho sentir incómoda de alguna manera? ¿He hecho algo para asustarte?"**

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco culpable. **"No es por ti. Soy yo. Todo el mundo va a estar esperando, ya sabes. Tú y yo. Y soy... "**

 **"Virgen. Lo recuerdo"**. Él suspiró. **"Confía en mí, lo recuerdo."** Para mi sorpresa, él extendió la mano y apartó un mechón de pelo de mi frente. Fue un gesto posesivo, pero extrañamente reconfortante. **"Y ellos no esperan que tú y yo nos casemos. Ellos sólo quieren que la vida de la manada vuelva a la normalidad. Están desesperados por ella y están buscando señales en nosotros".**

Yo misma estaba desesperada por ella, también. Pero no podía decir eso.

 **"La cosa es"** dijo Edward, luego hizo una pausa. **"Tu saltas cada vez que te toco. Te pones tiesa de miedo cada vez que mi brazo roza el tuyo. Y eso sólo va a mantener líneas divisorias".**

¿Rígida... de miedo? **"No estoy tiesa de miedo"** , señalé. **"Sólo soy... virgen. Esto es mucho para mí, ya sabes".**

 **"Lo sé."** Su voz era dolorosamente suave. **"¿Alguna vez te han besado?"**

Podía sentir mi cara calentándose en la oscuridad. **"Una vez. Cuando tenía doce. Entonces Emmett le dio una paliza por tocar a su hermana".**

Edward se rió entre dientes. **"Suena como un buen hermano".**

Era un sobre protector, culo arrogante. Era un amante del riesgo, discutía rápido, cabeza dura, terco, e inflexible. Y desesperadamente, desesperadamente perdido. **"Era el mejor "** , dije, mi voz ronca por las lágrimas.

Unos cálidos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí y me encontré con la cara apretada contra un pecho masculino y caliente.

 **"Lo siento, Bella. Sé lo que es esto para ti. Ni siquiera has tenido oportunidad de llorar. No correctamente. Estás demasiado ocupada tratando de mantener toda esta mierda junta."**

Lágrimas calientes brotaban de mis ojos. ¿Por escuchar a alguien verbalizar exactamente cómo me sentía? ¿Perdida, sola, y miserable? Se sentía bien y horrible al mismo tiempo. Enterré mi cara contra su pecho y trate de ahogar mis lloriqueos pero continúe llorando. No podía llorar por la pérdida de mi hermano delante de la manada. Tenía que ser fuerte. ¿Pero aquí? ¿En los brazos de un extraño? Iba a permitirme el duelo.

Edward seguía acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda mientras lloraba en silencio, simplemente sosteniéndome y reconfortándome. Con el tiempo, mis lágrimas se habían extinguido. Permanecí en sus brazos, sin embargo, confortándome con su gentil toque y caricias.

 **"¿Mi toque te molesta?"** , me preguntó, con una voz baja y ronca contra mi oído. **"¿Quieres que pare?"**

Sólo la sensación de su aliento contra mi piel me hizo temblar. Pero... no quería que se detuviera. Me sentía caliente y consolada y era la primera vez en semanas que me sentía segura.

 **"Yo... no. Me gusta tu toque".**

Y entonces sentí un rubor arrastrarse hasta mis mejillas por decir eso.

 **"Bueno. Me gusta tocarte también".**

Mi cuerpo hormigueaba y fui muy consciente de que me estaba presionado contra él. Mis pechos estaban sueltos debajo de mi camisa de dormir y se estaban presionado contra su pecho y una de mis rodillas estaba entre las suyas. **"Bueno"** , le dije con timidez. **"Esta es una forma de acostumbrarse el uno al otro".**

 **"Lo es"** estuvo de acuerdo y no había un toque de diversión en su voz. No podía ver su rostro, sin embargo, me apreté contra su pecho, pero podía imaginar la sonrisa en su boca. **"Ya sabes... eres bienvenida a explorarme, si quieres."**

 **"¿Explorar?"**

 **"Sí. Tu virginidad, puede permanecer todo el tiempo que quieras. Tú puedes tomar el control. Pero... si quieres explorarme sin miedo, para conocer a un hombre. Estoy dispuesto".**

Me senté en la cama, frunciendo el ceño hacia él. Su rostro estaba completamente serio y absolutamente precioso con la escasa luz de la luna goteando a través de las persianas. **"¿Es eso una línea?"**

 **"No, en absoluto. Pero tú y yo somos compañeros".** Sus dedos rozaron la marca de su mordedura en mi cuello. **"Por el bien de nuestras manadas. Así que me imagino que esta relación puede ser tan casta - o no – como queramos que sea. Sé lo que quiero, pero estoy dispuesto a dejar que tomes el control".**

Ansiedad - y anticipación - revoloteaban a través de mí. **"Y... ¿qué es lo que quieres?"**

Él sólo me dio una mirada soñolienta y llena de deseo. **"Puedes tocarme y ver exactamente lo que quiero."**

Contuve el aliento, mi mente se llenó con imágenes .Yo, inclinándome sobre la cama, tirando abajo las mantas y exponiendo a Edward – todo Edward - a mi mirada. Tocarle sin prisas, sin embargo, era lo quería.

Ver que le gustaba.

La idea era increíblemente atractiva.

 **"Vamos"** murmuró, tirando del edredón de plumas y exponiendo su pecho para mí. **"No te voy a tocar, Bella. No, a menos que me lo pidas".**

Vacilante, me senté en mis rodillas y lo considere. Puse mi palma contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. El latir en su pecho se aceleró un poco con mi toque. Se sentía caliente, también, su piel suave. Su pecho estaba bronceado, aunque podía ver todas las líneas sobre su cuerpo -más oscuro a mitad del bíceps y en torno a su cuello. Un bronceado pueblerino, haría a Leah reír. ¿Pero al mirar a este hermoso hombre en mi cama? No era tan divertido como era fascinante. Él tenía una pizca de vello en el pecho a través de sus pectorales y se estrechaban en un sendero que conducía a su vientre y desapareciendo en la cintura de sus boxers. Tiré las mantas abajo, sin poder dejar de mirarlo ... y me detuve.

Sus boxers parecían una tienda de campaña, su excitación era evidente.

Mi mirada sorprendida voló hacia él, pero él no se había movido. No dejaba de mirarme con esa mirada depredadora, con los ojos brillantes de lobo. ¿Estaba...excitado con mi toque? ¿Con la idea de que estuviera explorándolo?

Sentí el ascenso de mi propia excitación a través de mí, lo que me acelero el pulso aún más rápido. Sabía que él sólo me quería porque tenía una manada, pero era difícil no sentirse atraída por él. Edward era hermoso, y completamente masculino. ¿Y a pesar de la serenidad que el proyectaba hacia el exterior? era todo alfa y me llamaba directamente. Así mismo, probablemente sentí un tirón hacia mí, porque era una hembra alfa, no era una belleza. Mi nariz era corta, mi barbilla terca y cuadrada y no hacia algo con mi pelo que no fuera lavarlo. Había perdido peso en el pasado debido a la tensión, por lo que probablemente me veía hueca y perdida.

Dudé, entonces pase mi mano por su muslo. Estaba ligeramente espolvoreado con el pelo y era fuerte. Sentí que sus músculos se contraían cuando los toqué y él gimió, moviéndose en la cama. Podría haber jurado que sus bóxers también se habían movido un poco. Eso fue fascinante.

Pero no estaba lista para tocarlo ahí, sin embargo. Así que pasé los dedos hacia arriba por su pierna y luego a través de su estómago, sintiendo los músculos duros allí. Estaba en buena forma, no tenía una onza de grasa en su cuerpo. Sus bíceps eran puro músculo y todo él era precioso. Estaba construido como una estatua, excepto que era cálido y flexible bajo mi tacto.

Mis dedos rozaron un pezón y lo miré a la cara para ver su reacción.

Él dio otro gemido, su mirada en mi cara.

Podía sentir mi propia respiración volviéndose rápida y pesada, mis pezones tensos.

El aroma de mi excitación comenzó a colgar en el aire, junto con un olor espeso y almizclado que me había llegado enseguida y que asocie con Edward.

Pasé los dedos a lo largo del tenso pezón de nuevo, curioso. **"¿A los hombres les gusta ser tocados aquí?"**

 **"No tanto como a ellos les gusta ser tocados en otros lugares"** , él admitió, su voz era ronca.

 **"Oh"** , dije, fascinada por sus reacciones. Y quería más de ellas. Quería ver qué más podría hacer para él. Así que volví a tocarlo, mi mano acariciando la firme pared de su pecho. ¿Me atrevía a seguir explorando?

 **"Puedes parar si quieres"** , me dijo, una vez más, con una voz curiosamente tensa. **"No quiero que hagas algo que no quieras hacer. "**

Pero me estaba divirtiendo. Y nunca había explorado el cuerpo de un hombre antes. Quería seguir, así que me limite a sacudir la cabeza y deslice mi mano en sus calzoncillos.

Su piel estaba extremadamente caliente. Inmediatamente, mis dedos rozaron contra la dura longitud de su pene y sentí algo húmedo.

Edward soltó una respiración pesada y luego sus manos estaban empujando las mía para tirar de su boxers.

 **"Quitemos esto."**

Me retiré, observando mientras deslizaba los boxers por sus piernas y con patadas los tiraba al suelo y luego estaba desnudo y tendido delante de mí.

Oh misericordia, él era completamente precioso. Los cambiantes tendían a tener cuerpos atractivos de todos modos. Nosotros éramos naturalmente atléticos y nuestros metabolismos nos permitían comer como monstruos. Pero algunas personas simplemente te hacían la boca agua y Edward era claramente una de ellas.

Tenía una línea de bronceado justo encima de su ingle y debajo de eso, tenía la piel blanco pálido. El sendero oscuro de pelo parecía audaz contra su piel, destacando los rizos que rodeaban su pene y testículos. Y, bueno, era bastante afortunado de estar sumamente bien equipado. Su polla era larga y suave, la cabeza estaba reluciente con un líquido pre-eyaculatorio. Sus bolas eran redondas y estaban apretadas y tenía curiosidad por ver como se sentirían.

Miré a Edward.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, con esa mirada tan pesada veía cada uno de mis movimientos. Sus manos todavía estaban a los lados, pero me di cuenta de que estaban cerradas en puños. ¿Así que él no podría llegar a mí y echar a perder mi diversión?

Dudé un momento más y luego la curiosidad de mi lobo pudo más. Mis dedos acariciaron a través de los rizos de su sexo y luego los desplace por su saco. La piel no era más suave de lo que había imaginado, pero era delicada. Fascinada, arrastré mis dedos hacia arriba, trazando una vena grande que corría a lo largo desde la parte inferior de su pene.

Su respiración se hizo más rápida.

 **"Eso se siente bien, Bella. Me gusta tu toque. Tus manos son suaves".**

 **"Más suave que las tuyas"** , le dije, sorprendida por mi broma envolví mis dedos alrededor de su longitud, probando la circunferencia de él.

Era más grueso de lo que me imaginaba, también.

 **"Se sienten mejor en mi polla que todos estos callos"** , me dijo, extendiendo una mano para que yo pudiera ver.

Mientras lo hacía, me preguntaba cómo se sentirían esos callos contra mi piel.

Me estremecí ante la idea, mis pezones se tensaron otra vez y me moví un poco, sintiendo una deliciosa humedad entre mis piernas. **"¿Has tenido muchas amantes?"** no podía dejar de preguntar. Tenía que saber.

 **"No muchas"** , admitió. **"No me gusta involucrarme sin algún tipo de compromiso".**

Entendí eso. Era exactamente por eso qué era virgen todavía: La manada era lo primero en todos los aspectos. Estudié mi mano sobre su polla y me pregunte si era lo suficientemente valiente como para tomarlo en mi boca y probarlo. Tal vez todavía no, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería su sabor en mi lengua. En cambio, su polla hizo un movimiento torpe, luego frunció el ceño cuando mis dedos se alargaron por su piel y él dio un respingo.

 **"¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?"**

 **"Depende de lo que sea que tengas ganas de hacer."**

Mis mejillas se sentían muy calientes. **"Yo pensaba... um... "**

 **"¿Masturbarme?"** Murmuró, su mano se movió a mi muslo acariciándolo de un modo reconfortante.

No sexual, me acariciaba, dejándome saber que todo estaba bien.

Asentí con la cabeza.

 **"Eso es difícil de hacer sin algún tipo lubricación. Podrías escupir sobre tu mano."** Puse cara de asco, se rió entre dientes. " **O no. ¿Qué tal algo de loción?"**

 **"Tengo loción"** dije sin aliento y me incline sobre mi mesita de noche, agarrando el tubo de loción que guardaba para las noches de invierno, cuando mis piernas estaban secas. Cuando me senté de nuevo, me di cuenta de que su mirada se había deslizado a mi culo y había estado observándome moverme. Eso me hizo sentir toda caliente y mi interior adolorido, de una manera agradable.

Le tendí el tubo a él, acomodándome en mí sitio, a su lado.

Él negó con la cabeza, la mirada caliente en mí, con el pulgar todavía acariciando suavemente mi muslo. **"Tú lo haces. Pon un poco en las palmas de las manos y frótalas para calentarlas."**

Dudé. **"¿Y si hago algo mal?"**

 **"No lo harás"** , dijo y me dio esa sonrisa perezosa que hizo que mi corazón bombear fuerte en mi pecho.

Me rocié una cantidad enorme de loción en mis manos y eche el tubo a un lado, luego las frote hasta que estaban resbaladizas. Entonces lo miré a la cara, chequeando su reacción. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, puse mis manos sobre su polla, entonces empecé a bombear.

 **"Ah, carajo"** , espetó.

Me estremecí, retire mis manos volando.

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"No, no"** dijo rápidamente, su mano volvió a mi muslo y dándome suaves palmaditas. **"Lo estás haciendo bien, Bella. Se sentía... realmente muy bueno. Me sorprendí con lo bueno que se sentía".**

 **"Oh."** Estudié su rostro una momento más, luego tome su polla con mis dedos resbaladizos de nuevo, acariciando la dura longitud hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Repetí el movimiento poco a poco, una o dos veces y luego lo mire en busca de orientación.

 **"Aprieta tus dedos en un círculo"** , me dijo y la tensión era evidente en su rostro. **"Bombea duro y rápido. Me gusta que sea así."**

Me concentré en él otra vez, mi mirada cayó de nuevo a su polla. La cabeza perlada de aún más liquido pre - seminal y mientras miraba, una gota cayo corriendo por un lado de la corona. Quería lamerla pero en este punto, no me gustaría conseguir un bocado de loción. Así que lo agarre con fuerza y se retorció con fuerza en torno al gemido que dio en respuesta, mi sexo se humedeció con mi propia necesidad.

Dios, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que masturbar a un chico sería tan caliente?

Él hizo un gruñido en su garganta que me pareció increíblemente erótico y empecé a acariciarlo de nuevo, mis dedos resbaladizos deslizándose sobre él. Apreté mis manos, moliéndolas más duro y más rápido contra su piel caliente y su mano empezó a apretar mi muslo, duro, eso sólo me éxito más y me hizo aplicar más presión.

Entonces, de repente, su mano grande cubrió mi mano y comenzó a guiar mi caricia, apretando mi mano con la suya y me guío más duro y más rápido. Entonces, con una pesada exhalación de respiración, él se vino.

El semen brotó sobre su estómago y mis manos y yo miraba, fascinada, como continuaba utilizando mis manos para ordeñar su orgasmo. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su rostro contraído por el placer.

Unos momentos más tarde, se desaceleró y luego me libero la mano. Abrió los ojos y me dio la más cálida y tímida sonrisa que había visto alguna vez en él. **"Y yo que había prometido no tocarte".**

 **"Está bien"** le dije sin aliento, mis manos aún cubiertas con su semen y loción. Quería hacer más. Seguir tocándolo. Algo más. Me sentí satisfecha por haberle hecho correrse con tanta fuerza, pero curiosamente estaba descontenta. Y acalorada.

Mientras miraba fijamente, Edward había alcanzado sobre el lado de la cama sus boxers, entonces limpio mis manos con ellos.

Cuando terminó de limpiarlas en su mayoría, me fui al baño y lave mis manos, luego me arrastre de vuelta a la cama.

Para mi decepción, se había puesto unos nuevos bóxers limpios. Se unió a mí en la cama un momento después y no me inmute cuando su piel se frotó contra la mía esta vez. Ahora se sentía cálido y maravilloso, y me relajé cuando puso una mano alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome contra él.

Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla con un beso más. **"Buenas noches, Bella. "**

 **"Buenas noches "** murmuré, mirando a la pared. Quería que me diera la vuelta y tocara. Quería tocarlo más. Quería que me diera un beso de verdad, no un beso en la mejilla.

Pero no sabía cómo pedir nada de eso. Así que cerré los ojos y me fui a dormir, con su enorme y delicioso cuerpo apretado contra el mío.

* * *

 _ ***O* Hace calor aquí o soy yo**_

 _ **¿Que los pareció el capitulo?**_

 _ **Déjenme saber lo que piensan! me encantan sus reviews!**_

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _aDrIaNaLoKiZ, Nicopattzbiebs, alemale1415, Tahirizhita grey pattz, floriponcio, the rainbowgirl, Martu Vampira, PamExpelliarmus, SolitariaCullen, ADEC, ivelita cullen, GaLu Stark, Autumntales, Issa Swan De Cullen, Reneesme1510, ValeWhitlockGrey, ang3lpop, allie cullen masen, mindita04, Saray Hale Cullen, phoenix1993, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, darky1995, Coriina, marilu11, andrixcedemar, lygher, BkPattz, ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE, Mire2306, yeray, shaky93, Cullen-21-gladys,_** _ **PamExpelliarmus,**_ **_Sashabeth, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Gabs Frape, MarIsaC7, saroi165, mely ippen shinde miru, Andrea4687, FerHerrera, Lazz Cullen, PanquesitosConLeche92, bbluelilas, DannyCullen13, Ire 2.0, danielaMc1, bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion, iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen**

 **PanquesitosConLeche92**

 **LeahdeCall**

 **LOQUIBELL**

 **FerHerrera**

 **allie cullen masen**

 **Tahirizhita grey pattz**

 **AndreCullen**

 **Crucitoerg**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Estás segura de que va a estar de acuerdo?" Reboté al bebé Eddie por unos minutos y luego lo acerque y le di un beso en la frente, inhalando el olor del bebé antes de entregárselo de nuevo a Alice. **"No me gusta dejarte atrás".**

 **"Alguien tiene que quedarse con el bebé"** , dijo con una sonrisa dulce, aceptándolo de nuevo en sus brazos.

Eddie levantó las manos regordetas a Alice, feliz de regresar a ella otra vez y ella lo abrazó, sonriendo. **"Jazz prometió llevarme en una carrera mañana por la noche sólo para sacar al lobo fuera de mi sistema".**

Bueno, eso no era sorprendente. En el poco tiempo que Jazz había llegado a nuestra manada, el joven enseguida había encajado con los adolescentes como si hubiera estado allí toda su vida. Su personalidad ansiosa de complacer fue un ajuste perfecto con mi grupo, sobre todo con la tranquila y tímida Alice. Los dos se trataban el uno al otro como si hubieran sido novios toda su vida y cada vez que doblaba una esquina, los encontraba sentados hablando en voz baja o jugando juntos con el bebé.

Nunca pasó nada malo. Sospeché que Jazz era muy consciente de su lugar en la nueva manada, pero estaba claro que se adoraban mutuamente. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas estaban, de repente unidos por la cadera.

Tuve envidia de su fácil aceptación del uno al otro. ¿Por qué he sido así con Edward? En lugar de ello, cada vez que me miraba, me sonrojaba de color rojo brillante. Cada vez que me tocaba, saltaba. Le daba una risa nerviosa cada vez que hacia un comentario coqueto en mi dirección.

En pocas palabras, estaba claro como el infierno que estaba completamente incómoda. No sabía si debía coquetear de nuevo con el- diablos, no sabía cómo coquetear de nuevo - Y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si lo hacía. Así que sólo lo miré cuando él se burlaba de mí.

Sexy, lo sé.

Y por eso me alegré de que esta noche era la luna llena y nos estábamos preparando para nuestra carrera en manada.

Algunas manadas sólo permiten a sus miembros convertirse lobo cuando quieran o que tomen la forma de lobo por el tiempo que quieran. Mi padre siempre me advirtió de eso, aunque, era demasiado fácil ceder a la bestia y dejarse llevar por el lado salvaje.

Éramos humanos por encima de todas las cosas y teníamos que aceptar nuestro lado humano y dejar que el lobo saliera a jugar de vez en cuando. Con la civilización que se introducían en cada rincón del mundo no había un lugar seguro para un lobo más, tenía más sentido cazar y correr como una manada.

La seguridad estaba en los números. Salíamos como grupo, pasábamos toda la noche aullando a la luna, drenando un poco de adrenalina y volvíamos por la mañana listos para pasar un par de semanas más en nuestras formas de dos patas.

Pero estaba reacia a dejar Alice y Jazz atrás. Sabía lógicamente, que alguien tenía que quedarse con el bebé.

No podíamos dejarlo valerse por sí mismo toda la noche.

Mientras observaba, Jasper se trasladó hacia delante y levanto un dedo para que Eddie lo agarrara. El bebé se enganchó él, le broto un poco de piel de lobo como muestra de agresión y luego se rió, la piel de lobo desapareció de nuevo. Jazz me sonrió, claramente satisfecho.

Suspiré. Estarían bien, pero seguía preocupada. Esta noche era de luna llena y James estaba todavía allí fuera, observando para tomar nota de las hembras que tendría para su manada. Alice era vulnerable. **"Está bien. ¿Tienes las llaves de la habitación de pánico si algo les pasa?"**

Alice asintió, mirando por encima de Jazz. **"Probablemente vayamos allí a ver películas de todos modos. Sólo para estar seguros".**

Me incliné y le di un rápido beso en la frente. **"Si haz eso. Prefiero que estén seguros".**

Ella tomó la mano del bebé en la suya y la guio en una versión de bebé de una media onda. **"Vamos a estar bien. Ustedes vayan a divertirse".**

Los dejé a regañadientes, saliendo en dirección al porche trasero. El aire era caliente y húmedo a pesar de que eran casi las nueve de la noche y el sol finalmente se había ocultado. El calor no importaba una vez que estábamos en forma de lobo - era sorprendente cómo pequeñas cosas como esa importaban cuando uno está en forma de lobo - pero por ahora, los cuerpos de mi manada esperaban con una fina y brillante capa de sudor y podía oler en el aire la creciente excitación.

Jacob, Seth y leah estaban esperando en el porche trasero, sentados en uno de los carriles de la escalera jugando. Edward estaba cerca, apoyado en uno de los pilares de estilo de plantación y observaba como ellos discutían con diversión.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí al momento en que llegué y sentí un aleteo de excitación en mi estómago. Tiempo de correr. Me quité la camisa, sonriendo. **"Vamos, entonces."**

Había estado nerviosa por cambiar completamente a lobo delante de Edward, pero el momento y la anticipación me golpeó y toda preocupación desapareció. Me arranqué la ropa, sintiendo la comezón de la transformación bajo mi piel.

Cuando estaba desnuda, me arrodillé en el porche en cuatro patas, al notar que los otros estaban a sólo un paso de distancia. Mi lobo llegó a la vanguardia a continuación y el cambio rasgó a través de mí, las sacudidas dolorosamente dulces de mis músculos, tendones y huesos buscando maniobrar en una nueva forma.

Cambiar dolía - siempre duele – pero esperaba el creciente dolor para lo que venía después: pura sensación de libertad.

Ya en mi forma de lobo, salté fuera del porche y me volví a mirar a los otros, meneando la cola y esperando.

Mis orejas tiesas mientras tomaban los sonidos de sus cambios.

Edward se convirtió – en un peludo lobo Cobrizo-marrón - pero había esperado a los otros. Seth fue el siguiente, su lobo pequeño y oscuro, Leah su forma loba era desgarbada. Entonces Jacob, quien era alto y delgado lo era igualmente en forma de lobo. Ahora que mi manada estaba lista, di un pequeño gemido de llamar su atención y en seguida me oculte por los árboles.

Podía oír a los otros detrás mí, mis patas tocando el suelo. Con mis oídos atentos, aminore el ritmo, esperando a Edward para que tomara el liderazgo. Él era el alfa y a pesar de que yo podría avanzar en el bosque, Emmett siempre tenía que quitarme la iniciativa.

Pero en lugar de eso, Edward simplemente pellizcó mis flancos, lo que indicaba que debía seguir corriendo.

Estaba contenta de que me dejara liderar. Mi manada, mi bosque, mi ejemplo.

Me volví y le di una sonrisa lobuna antes de levantar la cabeza aullando a la luna.

Las primeras horas en forma de lobo eran por lo general las más salvajes. Corríamos a toda velocidad, aullando a nada en el cielo, persiguiendo algo que se moviera y en general actuando como perros salvajes con nuestro primer sabor de la libertad en semanas. No era la mejor, por supuesto, siendo tan odiosamente juguetona como los otros. Eventualmente, sin embargo, la carrera por el bosque giró en torno a juegos.

Luchamos, nos perseguimos entre sí y luego jugamos una versión lobo del escondite en el que había que tratar de ocultar el rastro de olor de los otros. Seth, Leah y Jake conocían bien los juegos, pero imagino que sorprendimos a Edward cuando todos nos fuimos en direcciones diferentes a la vez - y él tuvo que haber estado más o menos desconcertado con eso.

Salté por el bosque, con los pulmones llenos de aire de la noche y el olor de los árboles. Podía oler a zorrillo y armadillo, ardilla y a serpiente, y algún tipo de cosa muerta almizclado en la distancia que me hizo querer ir a comprobarlo, pero la curiosidad tomo un segundo lugar por la emoción de la carrera y eché a correr a través del bosque alegremente.

A medida que mis patas se posaron en una cresta, algo caliente serpenteaba alrededor de una de mis patas y luego el mundo se inclinó. Lo siguiente que supe, fue un dolor punzante en mi pata trasera y estaba colgando al revés, de un árbol. Estaba atrapada en una trampa de algún tipo.

Grité, pero no había nadie cerca para escucharme. Me agité sin poder hacer nada, pero la cuerda sólo continuó apretándose para cortar más duramente en mi pie y pude sentir los huesos esforzándose. Mi pata trasera no podía soportar mi cuerpo de lobo– necesitaba cambiar rápidamente. Furiosa, llamé a mi lado humano y empezó el dolor al volver transformarme.

Unos minutos más tarde, mi forma humana se retorcía al revés, la cuerda me cortaba en el tobillo. Me levanté y di la vuelta, con la cabeza a un par de metros del suelo. Si me estiraba, no acababa de tocar el suelo, mis dedos apenas rozaron la hierba.

 **"¿Hola?"** Llamé. **"¿Alguien? ¡estoy atrapada!"** iba a estar furiosa más tarde, cuando tuviera tiempo para relajarme y calmarme podría procesar que alguien había estado en mi propiedad y había puesto una trampa de cuerda. Pero por ahora, me centraba en el dolor en mi pierna y en la necesidad de bajar.

Oí un crujir en la distancia, y un olor almizclado a muerte creció más fuerte. Traté de dar vueltas, oí algo que venía detrás de mí, pero sólo logré columpiarme en el árbol.

Un momento después, el olor a muerte se hizo más fuerte, abrumador... junto con el olor de mi odiado enemigo.

 _James._

Un escalofrío de miedo se deslizó hasta mi columna, seguido de inmediato por ira. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a poner trampas en mis tierras? Él no pertenecía aquí. Podría haber atacado cualquier otro Clan Lobo simplemente para invadir su territorio. Pero seguía desviándose hacia la nuestra porque pensaba que no teníamos un alfa y éramos vulnerables.

Estaba a punto de llevarse una sorpresa, entonces.

 **"Tendría que haberlo sabido"** , le dije ferozmente. Tenía una torcedura en las cuerdas de nuevo, lanzando mis brazos para tratar de agarrarme a algo. **"Pensé que olía algo espantoso".**

 **"Se me ocurrió disfrazar mi olor"** , dijo James, arrastrando las palabras. **"No puedo tenerte averiguando todos mis planes sobre la base de mi olor. No hay ninguna diversión en eso".**

 **"Necesitas dejar el territorio Swan"** , le dije con frialdad. **"Te lo estoy advirtiendo".**

Dio una palmada en mi culo desnudo. **"No sabía que tenías un cuerpo tan bonito, chica. Va a ser divertido aparearse contigo".**

Giré, tratando de mostrar mi cuello. **"Sorpresa. Imbécil. Ya es demasiado tarde. Ya estoy emparejada".**

 **"¿Qué dijiste?"**

Oí el cuchillo un momento antes de que la cuerda se aflojara y luego me tiré bruscamente al suelo. Apenas pude me hice una bola, mis reflejos automáticamente cambiando mi cuerpo para proteger a mi cabeza. Me puse de pie, con una sensación de mareo y mire a James mientras me tambaleaba.

No estaba a punto de salir corriendo. No de él. Esto era un desafío directo, estaría demente si corría lejos de un desafío. No iba a huir de este matón. Ya no más.

Echó un vistazo a mi cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo, por la ira apretaba la mandíbula. James era un hombre duro. Todo en él se hizo más duro, desde las arrugas profundas alrededor de los ojos hasta las arrugas alrededor de su boca, su pelo era gris sucio. Aún tenía los ojos fríos. Era fuerte, sin embargo. ¿Y mentalmente?, era un hijo de puta que daba miedo.

Me encontré con su mirada, no queriendo apartar mis ojos.

Él me sonrió. **"Tienes unas buenas tetas, también."**

 **"Gracias"** , le dije, poniendo mi manos en mis caderas. **"Voy a estar segura de que mi nuevo alfa sepa que las apruebas''.** Arrojé mi pelo hacia atrás para que pudiera ver la marca de mi compañero en mi garganta.

Sus fríos ojos se estrecharon. **"Ahora, ¿por qué vas y haces eso? Tu sabes que me encargaría de ti".**

 **"No estoy interesada en tu cuidado."**

La boca de James se curvó en una dura, sonrisa fea. **"Tú sabes que ese chico tuyo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpearme si estoy interesado en tomar el liderazgo".**

 **"Jacob no es mi alfa"** le dije simplemente. **"Tengo a alguien más fuerte. Alguien de fuera de la región que estaba buscando una manada. Y eso significa que te tienes que ir. "**

 **"En serio"** dijo, meciéndose hacia adelante sobre sus talones. Sus dedos se clavaron en su trabillas y luego se secó una mano en la camisa sucia, horrible, el olor a zorrillo flotaba en el aire de nuevo. **"¿Y ya te has emparejado con él?"**

 **"Eso es correcto."**

 **"¿Fue un buen polvo? ¿Lamió duro ese coño?"**

Impresionada por sus palabras crudas, sentí como el color ascendió por mi cara.

 **"Eso no es de tu incumbencia."**

James resopló y se acercó hacia mí. ¿Alguien más había abandonado sus tierras, retrocedí unos pasos, pero estaba bloqueada, mi voluntad no estaba permitiendo cederle un poco de terreno. Si le daba una pulgada, tendría que encontrarme a mí misma en todas mis formas.

Alargó la mano hacia mi garganta y aparte sus manos. La próxima cosa que supe era que me estaba empujando hacia atrás y me sujetaba contra un árbol, la corteza me lastimaba la espalda.

Su mano apretó mi mandíbula, su encuadre más grande y más fuerte que el mío.

Le gruñí, mostrándole mis dientes. **"¡No me toques maldito!"**

Hizo caso omiso de mis protestas, empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo a la fuerza mi cuello para poder mirar mi marca de compañeros. Luego, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

 **"¿Él tiene una polla grande, muchacha? ¿O debería comprobar por mí mismo si él te follo duro? "**

Luché contra su mano. **"¡No tengo que responder a nada de esto!"**

 **"No, no "** , dijo con voz maliciosa. **"Ese sonrojo en tus mejillas me dice todo. Todavía eres virgen, ¿no es así ?"**

Me calmé, paralizada ante sus palabras. **"Tengo un compañero".**

 **"No, tienes a un tipo que te mordió ese cuello, precioso."** Me pellizcó la barbilla, más fuerte. **"Si yo te lanzo abajo en el suelo del bosque aquí mismo y te follo, puedo cubrir esa marca fácilmente con la mía propia. Entonces tú y tu manada serian todos míos. ¿Qué piensas ahora de eso?"**

 **"Creo que me gustaría verte intentar esa mierda"** escupí las palabras y le arañe el rostro.

Mis uñas alcanzaron la suave carne de su ojo. Sentí un tirón, incluso mientras aullaba de ira y su mano cubrió mi cuello empujándome contra el árbol y me ahogo. Me removí y arañe, tratando desesperadamente de liberarme, mientras James se tambaleaba con mi ataque. Un momento después, se había recuperado, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí desde su ojo bueno.

Y entonces me dio un golpe directo en la cara. El dolor explotó detrás de mi pómulo y gruñí cuando me llamó la atención. Eso sólo me ponía la pelea más difícil, sin embargo, sabía que si retrocedía ahora, iba a ser mucho, mucho peor para mí al final.

Así que luche.

Le di una patada y lo herí, gruñendo mi furia, incluso James me golpeó de vuelta, tratando de someterme.

El mundo se convirtió en un sonido de golpes alrededor mi cara y él trató de atrapar mis brazos incluso conmigo luchando agitándolos contra él. No daría marcha atrás sin luchar.

Pero el mundo se estaba volviendo ocurro y se estaba haciendo más difícil y difícil respirar, James era grande y su mano apretaba mi garganta. Estaba ahogando la vida fuera de mí y no era capaz de conseguir meter aire en mis pulmones. La oscuridad se arremolinaba en los bordes de mi visión.

Una sombra surgió por la esquina de mi ojo y lo siguiente que recordaba era que me había caído al suelo, mi garganta había sido liberada. Gruñidos llenaban el aire y tosí, mirando hacia arriba para ver al familiar lobo cobrizo – marrón atacando a James. Hasta que lo vi contra la forma humana de James, no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era Edward en su forma de lobo. Era enorme, sin embargo, toda su piel estaba erizada y mostraba sus colmillos y no le había tomado casi nada de tiempo someter a James. Incluso ahora, el otro hombre levantaba un brazo para proteger su cara y cuello, mientras Edward gruñí e iba a por su garganta.

 **"Retrocede, Edward"** le dije con una voz ronca, levantándome del suelo. Había sangre en la comisura de mi boca y me limpie, odiando el sabor. **"No lo mates."**

 **"Escucha a tu perra"** dijo James, lo que provoco más gruñidos de Edward. **"No me mates. Es solo una disputa de manadas".**

Edward dio marcha atrás, volviendo a mi lado, todavía gruñendo y fiero, su pelo erizado. Él comenzó a transformarse mientras James se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a correr en dirección a la profundidad del bosque. Me toqué la cara, evaluando las heridas. Mi atención fue a la hinchazón de mi nariz y dolía como una perra, pero mis dientes no estaban sueltos y no sentía que nada estuviera roto. Solo tenía que sanar.

Más importante, estaba perturbada por lo que había dicho James.

 _:.. Sigues siendo virgen. No tomaría mucho para que te tire al suelo y ponga mi marca de compañero sobre la suya ..:_

Todavía no estaba protegida. No realmente. Habíamos tomado medidas, pero tendría que aceptar a Edward de todas las maneras para que mi manada este verdaderamente segura.

 _Mierda._

Edward estaba a mi lado, en su forma humana. Su mano fue a mi hombro de manera protectora y lo mire.

Él normalmente era tranquilo, pero su hermoso rostro estaba duro con la ira, un gruñido todavía curvando su boca. Parecía furioso, con los ojos negros. La sangre teñía su boca y observé sus orificios nasales como se abrían repetidamente cuando intentaba mantener su ira bajo control.

Vimos a James correr dando grandes zancadas.

 **"Te arrepentirás "** , murmuró, mirando hacia nosotros y luego desapareció en los matorrales.

Edward podría haber ido tras él, pero James había perdido un desafió. Cuando pierdes un desafío, dejas que el oponente cojee lejos para lamerse las heridas. No lo atacas de nuevo.

Y yo estaba aquí, herida. El macho alfa nunca dejaría a la hembra alfa sin protección.

La mano de Edward se flexiono en mi hombro y luego se volvió hacia mí, su hermosa boca dura. Su mirada se movió por encima de mi cara y pasó sus dedos suavemente por mí barbilla.

 **"¿Estas bien?"**

Asentí con la cabeza. **"Me pilló en un trampa de cuerda".**

Examinó las heridas, sus dedos rozando por encima de ellas como si necesitara evaluarlas por sí mismo.

Me di cuenta de que todavía estaba enojado. Furia encerraba en cada músculo de su cuerpo. No había señales del alfa tolerante aquí. Este Edward era frío y estaba furioso.

 **"Llegaste justo a tiempo"** , le dije en voz baja. **"Otro minuto más y probablemente habría perdido la conciencia."** Mi mano fue a mi garganta magullada. **"Y James no es del tipo que pare solo porque una chica este inconsciente"**. Eso sólo hizo que Edward se pusiera más enojado y devolvió la mirada en el bosque donde James había estado. Podría decir que estaba pensando en ir tras él y matarlo, pero esa no era la manera en que los lobos lo hacen. Finalmente se volvió hacia mí. **"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"**

¿Qué?, ¿qué esperaba lágrimas? **"No, quiero golpear algo. Y serás tú si me sigues preguntando si estoy bien".**

Un atisbo de sonrisa tiró de su boca y me acerco a él y me dio un beso en la sien. **"Ah, la hembra alfa".**

Yo no sabía si eso era admiración o irritación. Pero le permití abrazarme más cerca y besar mi frente y le deje mantener su brazo alrededor de mí a medida que íbamos caminando por el bosque.

La manda se encontró con nosotros cuando caminábamos de regreso y oí a Leah preocupada lloriqueando ante la visión de mis contusiones.

 **"Estoy bien"** , les dije. **"Sólo tuve un encuentro con James. Edward le ataco y lo saco fuera."**

Seth se acercó y me lamió la mano, en busca de tranquilidad, mientras que Leah se quejó y se acercó a Edward. Incluso Jacob trotó un poco más cerca.

 **"Todos estamos bien"** , les dije de nuevo, con voz tranquilizadora. **"Todo está bien. Edward se encargó de ello. James estaba loco por que estaba frustrado y me tomo desprevenida. No sucederá de nuevo. No hay necesidad de estar molestos."**

Nada fácil para mí decirlo. Estaba serena en el exterior, pero tenía un nudo duro de ira en mi estómago. No era sólo la ira por James, tampoco.

Era la ira por mí misma y por Edward.

Si dormía con Edward podría mantener a mi manada segura, eso era lo que necesitaba hacer y él necesitaba empujarme a hacerlo, maldita sea. No más de esta mierda de trato fácil.

* * *

 **MALDITO JAMES!**

 **Espero que les haya gusto el capitulo.**

 **Besos...**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 ** _aDrIaNaLoKiZ, Nicopattzbiebs, alemale1415, Tahirizhita grey pattz, floriponcio, the rainbowgirl, Martu Vampira, PamExpelliarmus, SolitariaCullen, ADEC, ivelita cullen, GaLu Stark, Autumntales, Issa Swan De Cullen, Reneesme1510, ValeWhitlockGrey, ang3lpop, allie cullen masen, mindita04, Saray Hale Cullen, phoenix1993, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, darky1995, Coriina, marilu11, andrixcedemar, lygher, BkPattz, ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE, Mire2306, yeray, shaky93, Cullen-21-gladys,_** _ **PamExpelliarmus,**_ **_Sashabeth, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Gabs Frape, MarIsaC7, saroi165, mely ippen shinde miru, Andrea4687, FerHerrera, Lazz Cullen, PanquesitosConLeche92, bbluelilas, DannyCullen13, Ire 2.0, danielaMc1, bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion, iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen**

 **PanquesitosConLeche92**

 **LeahdeCall**

 **LOQUIBELL**

 **FerHerrera**

 **allie cullen masen**

 **Tahirizhita grey pattz**

 **AndreCullen**

 **Crucitoerg**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Edward se estaba volviendo bueno detectando mis estados de ánimo. Para el momento en que nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación -después de calmar al resto de la manada otra vez- estaba amargada, enfadada e impotente.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, sin embargo, Edward me dio una mirada a la cara y me señaló a la cama. **"Siéntate ahí".**

Me senté de golpe en ella, molesta con mi incapacidad para resistir su mando y mi estúpido deseo de agradarle por hablar con un alfa.

 **"¿Por qué?"**

Se fue al baño y el agua corrió, luego regresó a mi lado con una toalla mojada. Edward se sentó a mi lado y sus dedos rozaron debajo de mi barbilla, inclinando la cabeza para poder examinar mis heridas. **"Para que pueda ayudarte a limpiarlas".**

Me senté allí, ansiosa, mientras él tocaba ligeramente mis contusiones y cortes. Tenía un ojo hinchado, pero imaginaba que estaría mejor por la mañana.

Los lobos sanábamos rápidamente. Había tenido una buena paliza, pero dentro de unos pocos días estaría como nueva otra vez.

 **"¿Quieres decirme por qué estás enfadada?"** , preguntó Edward.

 **"¿Por qué no iba a estar enfadada? Ese idiota estaba en mi propiedad"**. Mis puños se apretaron nada más de recordar la dura cara de James. Su mano golpeando mi culo. La indignidad en todo esto.

 **"Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada por eso"** , dijo y me limpio un rasguño en la mejilla.

 **"Me refería a ¿por qué estás enojada conmigo?"**

Le di una mirada estrecha. **"No estoy enojada contigo".**

 **"Lo estas"** dijo él, dejando la toalla. **"Tú estás vibrando. He hecho algo que te hizo enojar. Bien puedes decirme lo que es y cómo está relaciona con James".**

Tragué saliva. Intentado serenarme. Error. **"Tú no estás presionándome".**

 **"¿No te presiono?"** Sus cejas se juntaron.

 **"Para consumar esta unión"** sisee, luego baje mi voz cuando estaba segura de que los demás podrían habernos escuchado. **"James pudo darse cuenta que aún era virgen".**

Edward me miró. **"¿Y estás enojada por eso?"**

 **"Estoy enojada porque todos los días que sigo siendo virgen es otro día que mi manada no está a salvo."** Lo mire. **"Y ni siquiera me has besado".**

Estudió mi cara. **"No deseo que tomes una decisión como esa bajo coacción. Tienes que estar lista para seguir adelante".**

 **"Mi manada depende de mí para seguir adelante"**

 **"Tu vida personal es tuya. No es de tu manda."**

Empecé a irritarme con su actitud. **"Están entrelazadas."**

 **"Hasta cierto punto. Pero tú tienes que tomar las decisiones por ti."**

¿No estaba escuchando?, estaba atrapada por todos lados.

 **"Todo lo que hago es por el bien de la manada".**

 **"Lo sé. Pero yo quiero que tomes una decisión por ti misma".** Sus dedos suavemente tocaron mi mandíbula de nuevo, examinando mis heridas.

 **"No estás haciendo esto fácil para mí "** , le dije con irritación. **"Se supone que debes besarme y seducirme. Tu eres un alfa".**

 **"Tú eres un alfa, también"** , dijo. Y luego su pulgar rozó por encima de mi labio inferior. **"¿Tú quieres que te bese?"**

Mis nervios crecieron ante su pregunta directa y su mirada profunda. Todavía podía ver una parte de su lobo en sus ojos - como probablemente él todavía podía verlo en los míos. ¿Cómo respondo? ¿Podía decir que sí? ¿mostrarle mi garganta? ¿Podía incluso dejar ir un poco de mi orgullo y pedir lo que quería?

 **"¿No deberíamos besarnos?"** , le pregunté, dejando mi respuesta para mí.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. **"Lo que hicimos la última noche fue más íntimo que besarnos".**

Mi garganta se secó, pensando en ayer por la noche. Mis manos en movimiento sobre su polla y cómo me había sentido caliente al tocarlo.

 **"¿Pero tal vez necesitas un beso?"** Edward me preguntó en voz baja. Se movió un poco más cerca de mí en la cama y de repente recordé que ambos estábamos todavía desnudos y sudorosos de nuestra carrera en el bosque. Su olor me abrumaba, al igual que su cercanía, su desnudez, su piel bronceada.

Edward estudió mi rostro un momento más. **"¿Tu boca está herida?"**

Estudié sus labios, en un sueño con lo cerca que estaban a los míos. Era una cosa extraña que preguntara eso. Mis pechos dolían, los pezones duros. Incluso mi sexo se sentía adolorido. Vacío. ¿Pero mi boca?

 **"¿Me duele la boca?"** Repetí, confundida.

 **"¿Él te golpeó en la boca?"**

 _Oh._ Un rubor me golpeó de nuevo. ¿De eso estaba hablando? me sentía tonta.

 **"No, mi boca está bien."**

¿Iba a besarme o no?

 **"Bien"** , dijo y se inclinó, su mano se deslizó hasta la parte de atrás de mi cuello acercándome más a él.

Su boca se cerró sobre la mía.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que sucedió. Estaba besando Edward. Podía sentir su mandíbula sin afeitar contra el borde de mi boca, raspando contra mi mejilla. Pero por el contrario, sus labios se sentían firmes contra los míos. El chupo ligeramente mi labio inferior mientras todavía estaba procesando todas las sensaciones y me quedé sin aliento. Él continuó chupando mi labio inferior, luego comenzó a besarme el labio superior, acariciándome lentamente, con movimientos cuidadosos. Mis ojos se cerraron permití que las sensaciones se movieran por mí.

Su lengua deslizándose entre mis labios entreabiertos.

Gemí y mi piel se erizó. _Oh... wow_. Me aferré a él, necesitando su cuerpo contra el mío y mis pezones rozaron contra su pecho desnudo, enviando dobles pinchazos de excitación a través de mi cuerpo. Su lengua acarició más profundo en mi boca, empujando, enviando un extraño temblor emocionante profundo dentro de mí. Él hábilmente entro en mi boca de nuevo, su lengua enredándose con la mía y empecé a responder al beso, abriendo la boca para su invasión y me aferre a él mientras hacía el amor con mi boca. Pronto, estaba mojada por mi necesidad de nuevo, mi pulso golpeando y el aroma de mi excitación flotaba en el aire, entre nosotros.

Edward rompió el beso de un poco después y yo jadeaba contra su boca, aturdida.

 **"Es suficiente por esta noche, Bella"** dijo él murmurado contra mi boca y luego me rozó con otro beso.

 **"¿Por qué no?"** Intenté presionar mi boca contra la suya de nuevo, con ganas de más besos. Dios, él besaba de manera sorprendente. Podría vivir con su boca en la mía para siempre.

 **"Porque pasaste suficiente en el día de hoy y creo que cualquier decisión que tomes esta noche se verá afectada por lo sucedido"**. Él me miró a la cara y su pulgar se movió sobre mi labio inferior de nuevo. Se sentía hinchado y delicioso por sus besos. **"Y cuando avancemos, quiero que sea porque quieres seguir adelante, no porque te siente presionada".**

Suspiré. Quería avanzar ahora. Me dolía el cuerpo por él y se sentía delicioso, con necesidad.

Pero entonces sus dedos rozaron mi ojo hinchado e hice una mueca, recordé a James.

No habría más tiempo para este tipo de cosas después.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

 **"No te pongas nerviosa"** , me dijo Edward con diversión cuando salimos del coche. **"Es sólo una cena."**

Solté un bufido. **"No estoy nerviosa por la reunión con la Alianza"** , dije, con mi voz tan mordaz como era posible.

 **"Uh -huh".**

 **"Lo digo en serio. Me importa poco la cena con estos dos. Estoy más preocupada por dejar a Eddie con Leah."** Alice y Jasper habían querido salir a correr con la manda esta noche, Les picaba la piel con la necesidad de dejar salir a sus lobos y lo había consentido sólo por que Leah se había ofrecido a cuidar al bebé. Amaba a Leah, pero ella a veces estaba ausente teniendo trece se distaría fácilmente con los mensajes de texto y yo no estaba segura de dejarle en sus manos un bebe gateando, sobre todo un bebé que todavía no podía controlar el transformarse en forma de lobo. Un bebe cualquiera de ocho meses de edad, era difícil. ¿Pero un bebé hombre lobo? Era el doble de difícil.

Pero Leah me había mirado con esos grandes ojos suplicantes y los otros habían estado de acuerdo tan rápidamente que había cedió.

Y ahora iba a cenar... con la Alianza. _Ugh._ No estaba nerviosa. No lo estaba.

Incluso me había puesto un par de jeans desgastados y una camiseta sólo para demostrar que no me estaba tomando esto en serio. ¿Pero ver lo linda, adorable y suavemente que lucia Esme otra vez? Me hizo ponerme un poco ansiosa, sobre todo porque mi cara parecía un saco de boxeo.

Había pasado casi un día desde la última vez que había visto a James y fiel a mi naturaleza de lobo, mi cara estaba sanando más rápido que la de un humano normal haría. Mi ojo no estaba hinchado, ahora sólo estaba rodeado con un moretón azul oscuro, con un poco de verde alrededor. Tenía cortes en mis mejillas que ya estaban sanando y otra contusión igualmente vívida en mi garganta.

Iba bien con el pelo oscuro, pensé.

Nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante y la mano de Edward automáticamente fue alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome cerca de él. Como si fuéramos una pareja. Me sorprendió al principio y cuando me dirigió una sonrisa a su manera, me relaje. Había algo sobre Edward siendo un poco posesivo conmigo en un buen sentido, incluso cuando yo parecía el infierno.

El pequeño restaurante no estaba lleno. Yo pensé que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que era la mitad de la semana, tarde en la noche y el pequeño paraíso Cafe no estaba exactamente en un punto de acceso. Pero estaba cerca y el local estaba dirigido por una familia de were -tejones. Ellos no eran muy buenos con el servicio, siendo una raza bastante maleducada, pero Edward quería apoyar los negocios de los cambiantes locales y al parecer lo apoyaban a Carlaise y Esme.

Olí el aroma de Esme tan pronto como entramos era un olor a humana femenina, cubierto por el olor espeso de un felino. Arrugué nariz, al lobo en mí no era una fan del olor a gato.

Edward se apretó a mi lado, recordándome que debía ser diplomática y yo fingí frotar mi nariz, como si fuera un estornudo.

Estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo, Esme con su larga cola de caballo rubia suave, recatada con un conjunto de chaqueta de punto, sentada al lado de un hombre más grande, con grandes hombros, pelo corto, impecablemente acicalado con una camisa planchada con el cuello abierto. Se veían como cualquiera buena, pareja de cuello blanco, era obvio por la forma en que la mano descansaba en la parte posterior de la silla que estaban juntos. La marca de compañero en su cuello era clara y ella se inclinó hacia él con aire ausente mientras él le susurraba algo al oído.

Sentí una punzada de envidia ante la vista de su comodidad. Parecía injusto que fuera así de fácil para un ser humano a la hora de aparearse. Solo tenían que conocer a alguien y sentirse atraído por alguien y boom, la magia sucedía. Nada como los planes y manipulaciones que sucedían en las manadas de hombres lobo.

Aun así, las manipulaciones de la manada me habían traído a Edward, por lo que no podía estar totalmente desagradecida. Eche un vistazo al sexy hombre a mi lado y sentí un poco de orgullo posesivo.

Esme levantó la vista cuando nos acercamos a la mesa... y palideció.

Su mirada se posó en mi cara. **"¿Bella?"**

Oh, no. No quería ser degrada al décimo grado delante de ella. Sonreí herméticamente y tomé asiento.

 **"Hola. ¿Cómo va todo? "**

 **"Genial"** , dijo con voz lenta, bajando su menú desplegable. Su amplia mirada se movió a mi cara y luego a Edward mientras se sentaba al otro lado de su marido. **"Quiero presentarles a mi esposo, Carlaise Masen.** **Él es el jefe de la Alianza".**

Carlaise le tendió la mano a través de la mesa a Edward y luego a mí, sacudimos nuestras manos. Su actitud era brusca y fría. No era exactamente la recepción que había estado esperando de alguien que quería una manada de lobos en su pequeño club. **"Encantado de conocer a ambos"** , dijo Carlaise , en tono recortado .

 **"¿Cómo van las cosas?"**

 **"Tan bien como se puede esperar"** dije a la ligera. **"Algunos problemillas aquí y allá para ser resueltos".**

 **"Problemillas"** , repitió Esme, ella parpadeo de sus ojos rápidamente y ella miró a Carlaise. **"Ya veo."**

 **"Típicas cuestiones del predominio de la manada"** , dijo Edward, mirándome por encima cariñosamente. Estiro la mano y acarició mi mejilla. **"Dennos otra semana y nosotros vamos a estar bien".**

Me sonrojé por su cariñoso gesto.

Para mi sorpresa, Esme arrojó su servilleta y le dio a su marido una mirada significativa. **"Tengo que utilizar el servicio de chicas. Bella, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"**

Eh, ¿por qué iba a querer ir con ella?

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza, pero ella se quedó allí, esperando. Edward me dio un codazo. **"Yo... supongo"**

La seguí a través del restaurante hacia el cuarto de baño, me di cuenta de que, mientras caminaba, su espalda era tan rígida como podría ser.

Algo estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como la puerta del baño se cerró detrás de mí, Esme trasladó a la puerta y se apoyó en ella, bloqueando efectivamente el camino para cualquier otra persona que quisiera entrar.

 **"¿Está todo bien?"**

Le di una mirada extraña. ¿Eran todos los seres humanos así de raros?

 **"Bella, lo siento tanto"** me dijo, con la voz de un aliento. **"No sabía que iba a ser así. Si lo hubiera sabido, Nunca habría dejado que él estableciera un perfil".**

 **"¿Eh?"** ¿Ella no estaba de acuerdo con Edward? Volví a pensar en el apretón de manos, la forma en que el cariñosamente había tocado mi cara.

¿Qué había hecho mal Edward?

 **"Si quieres escapar de él, te juro que te ayudaremos"** , me dijo. **"No tienes que tener miedo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte".**

¿Miedo... de Edward? Me quedé mirándola un momento más... y luego me di cuenta de que ella pensaba que él me había golpeado. Típico de las manadas de lobos pelear por el dominio, ciertamente. Me reí, dándome cuenta de que ella pensaba que había cometido un error.

 **"Edward no le hizo esto a mi cara."**

Ella miró con escepticismo. **"No lo estas defendiendo, ¿verdad?, no tienes que hacerlo. Me doy cuenta de que los lobos tienen su propio sistema, pero la Alianza se establece específicamente para ayudar a los necesitados"**

Moví en el aire una mano distraídamente. **"Edward me salvó del tipo que me hizo esto. El tipo es la razón por la cual necesitaba un nuevo alfa tan desesperadamente. Estaba decidido a tomar el liderazgo de mi manada. Edward lo detuvo".**

Ella tenía una mirada dudosa en su cara. **"¿Estas... segura? Mi hermana ha tenido problemas con las manadas de lobos recientemente y sé que muchos de ellos no son... "** vaciló, claramente tratando de averiguar las palabras adecuadas y sin ofenderme. **"Muchos de ellos tienen su propio conjunto de reglas."**

Sí, podría adivinar. **"Edward es perfecto"** , le aseguré. **"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte".**

 **"Si estás segura... "**

 **"Lo estoy"**

El alivio la hizo relajar los hombros y ella se puso una mano en la frente. **"Oh, gracias a Dios. Pensé que de alguna manera te habías conectado con un monstruo."** El pánico cruzó por su rostro **. "Será mejor que vuelva a la mesa antes de que Carlaise lo ataque".**

Aw, eso fue lindo. Ella pensaba que su gatito podría golpear a mi compañero alfa. Mis labios se torcieron un poco. **"Está bien".**

Volvimos a la mesa un poco después para encontrar a los hombres mirándose fijamente.

 **"Todo está bien"** , le espetó cuando nos sentábamos de nuevo a la mesa.

Los dos hombres se volvieron y me miraron.

 **"Esto"** , le dije, agitando una mano hacia mi cara y el cuello, **" no fue Edward, fue otro alfa que pensó que podía entrar y tomar el control. Les prometo que Edward es inofensivo".**

 **"¿Inofensivo?"** Edward levantó una ceja hacia mí, con una sonrisa jugando en su rostro. **"Estas decidida a arruinar mi credibilidad, ¿verdad?"**

Me senté, dándole palmaditas en la rodilla. **"Eres un plomero. No tienes credibilidad".**

El resopló y movió su mano a la parte de atrás de mi silla, tirando de mí más cerca automáticamente.

Carlaise y Esme intercambiaron otra mirada significativa y Esme se volvió a sentar a la mesa, todavía tenía una mirada por completo de alivio. **"Lo siento si tuvimos un momento de pánico"** , explicó. **"Mi hermana es un were- lobo y bueno, recientemente tuvo una no tan agradable experiencia con otra manada. Espero ustedes nos perdonen si saltamos a conclusiones".**

 **"Eso pasa"** Edward dijo con suavidad. **"Carmen es su hermana, ¿no? ¿Ella está con el tipo grande, un were -oso? Hice un trabajo para ellos hace algunas semanas".**

 **"Esa es ella"** , dijo Esme. **"¿Los conoces?"**

Él asintió con la cabeza. **"Ella es una cosa un poco dulce".**

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo un borde de posesividad. Mi mano fue a su muslo y le clavé las uñas **"¿Ahora, es ella?"**

Edward me miró y movió sus cejas. **"No te preocupes ni un poco, Bella. Me gusta que mis chicas tengan un poco de actitud."**

 **"Bien"** , le espeté. **"Porque tú eres mío".**

 **"¿Lo soy?"** El toque de placer en su voz sonaba como los juegos previos.

Me sonrojé y eche un vistazo sobre Carlaise y Esme.

 **"Bueno"** , dijo Esme y su voz tenía un tono remilgado por que le dio una sonrisa marido. **"Ahora que sabemos que no eres un monstruo, ¿qué tal si hablamos de lo que lo sería necesario para obtener que la manada Swan-Cullen se uniera a la Alianza?"**

* * *

 **Ufff! Bella se nos puso posesiva! :D**

 **...**

 **HOOOOOLA MIS AMORES!**

 _ **Espero que hayan pasado un año nuevo estupendo y que el 2016 este lleno de bendiciones, amor y mucha felicidad para ustedes!**_

 _ **Quiero disculparme, se que tengo mucho que no actualizo, pero ENSERIO he estado muy ocupada, inicie la universidad este año y si sumamos las tareas que asignan más lo vaga y super floja que soy... pues... no hay un buen resultado.**_

 ** _Les informo que ya estamos en la recta final, solo quedan este y dos capítulos mas, es decir, la historia cuenta solo con 11 capítulos._**

 ** _Recuerden que al finalizar esta historia, continuare con otra adaptación que, en esta ocasión, sera de época._**

 ** _Lamentablemente no podre actualizar con la regularidad de antes, pues como anteriormente dije AHORA SOY UNIVERSITARIA_** _okno xD_

 ** _Les prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto posible._**

 ** _..._**

 **Respondiendo un review anónimo:**

Cuando James dijo que si Bella aun era virgen todavía podía reclamarla se refería a que la mordida es una marca para demostrar a los demás que esa persona ya tiene pareja, pera la verdadera marca de compañero y de pertenencia es el aroma (recuerda que son mitad animal)... y que mejor forma de impregnarse del aroma de tu compañero que una buena sesión de sexo salvaje!. xD

Recuerdo que el primer libro de la saga decía que si un Were macho pasa demasiado tiempo en contacto y rodeado del aroma de una were hembra, este la querrá por compañera (creo... no recuerdo bien), sin embargo en los demás libros de la saga el aroma no tiene tanta importancia.

 **...**

 **Espero que les haya gusto el capitulo.**

 **Las/os amo.**

 **Besos...**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 _ **TLAP, Elizabeth Everly, lalycullen2010, ConyFarias, Kisses Olmet, Issa Swan De Cullen, lili316, AleCullenn, scarlett003, Tanya C Martell,**_ _ **,**_ **_aDrIaNaLoKiZ, Nicopattzbiebs, alemale1415, Tahirizhita grey pattz, floriponcio, the rainbowgirl, Martu Vampira, PamExpelliarmus, SolitariaCullen, ADEC, ivelita cullen, GaLu Stark, Autumntales, Issa Swan De Cullen, Reneesme1510, ValeWhitlockGrey, ang3lpop, allie cullen masen, mindita04, Saray Hale Cullen, phoenix1993, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, darky1995, Coriina, marilu11, andrixcedemar, lygher, BkPattz, ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE, Mire2306, yeray, shaky93, Cullen-21-gladys,_** _ **PamExpelliarmus,**_ **_Sashabeth, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Gabs Frape, MarIsaC7, saroi165, mely ippen shinde miru, Andrea4687, FerHerrera, Lazz Cullen, PanquesitosConLeche92, bbluelilas, DannyCullen13, Ire 2.0, danielaMc1, bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion, iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen**

 **PanquesitosConLeche92**

 **LeahdeCall**

 **LOQUIBELL**

 **FerHerrera**

 **allie cullen masen**

 **Tahirizhita grey pattz**

 **AndreCullen**

 **Crucitoerg**

 **tahi grey**

 **cary**

 **aDrIaNaLoKiZ**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos horas y una cena más tarde, no estaba convencida. Carlaise predicó unidad y trabajar juntos para hacer la vida mejor para todos los cambiaformas, pero estaba un poco escéptica. ¿Por qué una manada de lobos necesitaría de la Alianza? Éramos nuestra propia isla. Estábamos unidos porque nos teníamos los unos a los otros. Nosotros nos cuidábamos los unos a los otros. Entre Edward y yo, no había nada que nuestra manada pudiera necesitar y que nosotros no pudiéramos proporcionarles.

Para empeorar las cosas, Edward estaba claramente entusiasmado con unirse a la Alianza. Escuchó todos los planes de Carlaise con interés e incluso le ofreció sugerencias para que su propia gente ayudara a traer más lobos y hacerlos sentir en calma.

Así que ahora que estaba siendo la decepción y el aguafiestas. Genial. Edward había diferido de mí, sin embargo. Le había dicho a Esme y a Carlaise que no íbamos a entrar en la Alianza a menos que ambos estuviéramos firmemente a bordo. Habían estado decepcionados, pero lo entendían. Me dio la sensación de que Edward estaba un poco decepcionado, también, pero no había dicho nada de eso.

Y ahora volvíamos juntos a la casa de la manada, había un incómodo silencio en la camioneta mientras conducía. Lo miré.

 **"¿Crees que estoy cometiendo un error, ¿no es así ? ¿Al decir no a la Alianza? "**

Él me miró. **"Nunca te diría eso, que estas cometiendo un error, Bella. La manada ha sido tuya por mucho más tiempo de lo que ha sido mía. Pero creo que sería bueno para todos nosotros".**

 **"¿Por qué? No necesitamos a nadie de afuera".** Era lo que mi padre - y Emmett firmemente habían creído. Yo había crecido con el conocimiento de que Los Swan se hacían cargo de los suyos y eso era lo que era.

 **"Tú me necesitabas"** , dijo Edward fácilmente.

Le lancé una mirada de enojo, pero él estaba mirando por la ventana del lado del pasajero de la camioneta.

 **"¿Es así?"**

 **"No lo digo para iniciar una pelea, Bella"** , dijo Edward. **"Sólo estoy señalando un punto".**

Miré por la ventana, mis manos apretadas firmemente en el volante. No me gustaba tener que recordar que me había visto obligada a arrastrar a un extraño a la manada para protegernos.

 **"Mi antigua manada"** comenzó Edward en voz baja. **"Murieron en un incendio. ¿Jazz te dijo eso?"**

Tragué saliva ante el dolor en su voz. **"No nadie me lo dijo".**

 **"Sí. Mi padre era el alfa de una manada en el noreste, por lo que no podía permanecer allí. No quería desafiar a mi padre por el dominio y todo eso, ¿sabes? Así que, finalmente, un alfa tiene que seguir adelante. Fui a las Carolinas y contacte con la manada St. Whitlock. Tres hombres, dos mujeres y Jasper era el más joven. Eran de clase de pobre. En realidad, de hecho ' clase pobre' es demasiado agradable para la realidad. Todos vivían en esta gran casa destartalada que probablemente había sido clausurada si alguien hubiese enviado esa información a la ciudad. Se iba cayendo alrededor de sus oídos, pero estaba fuera del país y estaban contentos. A pesar de que yo tenía sólo alrededor de veinticuatro o algo así cuando me uní a ellos, era el alfa. Los otros eran todos mayores que yo a excepción de Jazz, pero era el que tenía el mejor trabajo. Mi papá me había enseñado a ser un plomero y eso era un lujo para ellos."** Su boca se torció un poco. **"Ellos eran un poco desastrosos, pero mirando hacia atrás, eran buenas personas. Me encantó estar allí con ellos. Estuve allí por cinco años. "**

Dos hembras. Quería preguntarle si una de ellas había sido su alfa hembra. Si habían estado involucrados románticamente. Si ella era bonita.

 **"Mencioné que la casa era un lío, ¿verdad? Lo fue. Algo estaba siempre mal con ella – un corto circuito o el aire acondicionado se venía abajo, algo recalentándose, nómbralo y eso nos sucedió. Bromeamos sobre que era un gran fontanero pero un pobre electricista y que la próxima persona que dejáramos entrar en la manada tendría que saber de cableado y plataformas para mantener el antiguo lugar".** Él se rió entre dientes, pero el sonido era de dolor.

No dije nada, un nudo se formó en mi garganta ante el dolor en sus palabras. Lo que me recordó las pérdidas que había tenido. El perder a mi padre y madre y luego a Emmett sólo algunos años más tarde. La pérdida de Billy, mi omega . Nuestra pequeña manada había sido golpeada y golpeada de nuevo. Yo sabía lo que era estar en duelo.

 **"Jasper le gustaba correr fuera en medio de la noche y cambiar a lobo. Sólo por diversión, ¿sabes? Un niño que le gustaba moverse afuera y ser un niño. Él tenía mucha más energía que el resto de ellos, siendo mucho más joven. Lo descubrí una noche y pensé que necesitaba seguirlo sigilosamente en el bosque. Asustarle un poco para que entrara en razón. Lo cual, sucedió, supongo. Pero también me di cuenta de que esa noche él salvo nuestras vidas. Estábamos de vuelta a la casa en el medio de la noche sólo para ver que todo había ardido. Todo el mundo en el interior seguía durmiendo".**

Miré y lo observé por el rabillo de mi ojo. **"Lo siento".**

Se pasó la mano por la cara.

 **"Se fueron pacíficamente. O eso es lo que nos dijeron. El departamento de bomberos dijo que la inhalación de humo, probablemente los mato antes de que las llamas tomaran fuerza. Y fue por cableado defectuoso en la vieja casa, por lo que no éramos culpables. Pero dejó a Jazz huérfano y a mi sin una manada. O una casa. Y después de eso, no podíamos quedarnos allí, así que nos fuimos.**

 **Encaminándonos hacia el sur. Hemos estado vagando por diez, doce mes ahora."** Se encogió de hombros. **"Se está muy solo cuando no tienes a nadie. No te das cuenta del grado de dependencia que se tiene al contar con el apoyo de una manada hasta que la pierdes. A continuación, te das cuenta de lo solo que estas. Es por eso que quiero tu manada en la Alianza - nuestra manada. Así ellos nunca tendrán que pasar por lo que Jazz y yo pasamos. Así nunca estarán solos, a pesar de todo lo que se les presente. Así siempre tendrán a alguien a quien acudir".**

Yo no dije nada. Podría argumentar que siempre iba a estar allí para ellos, pero pensé que Emmett siempre estaría ahí para mí y por azares del destino me habían robado tanto a mi hermano, como a mi alfa. La vida me golpeó y tuve que hacerle frente .

¿Pero apoyarme en los demás? ¿no- lobos ? Iba en contra de todo lo que conocía. **"Yo... yo voy a pensarlo."**

 **"Lo sé, Bella. No estoy tratando de presionarte. Sólo estoy tratando de explicar porque me siento como me siento".**

Entendí. Sólo tenía que figurar que era lo mejor para la manada. Si nos uníamos a la alianza, otros lobos podrían vernos como unos débiles. Necesitando apoyo. No quería eso para mis lobos. Quería que ellos fueran fuertes e independientes.

Pero cuando llegué al camino de entrada de la casa Swan, todos los pensamientos acerca de la independencia y Alianzas y cualquier otra cosa volaron de mi mente. Leah estaba en el porche, su joven rostro bañado en lágrimas.

 **"Se ha ido él bebe"** ella me dijo y estalló en sollozos.

El miedo se apoderó de mí. Mi mente se fue en blanco, y luego empecé a temblar.

 **"¿Qué quieres decir con que el bebé se ha ido?"**

 **"Quiero decir que se ha perdido. Tomé una siesta en el sofá"** ella dijo entre lágrimas, **"él estaba en su corralito y lo siguiente que supe cuando me desperté es que se había ido".**

 **"¿Dónde están Seth y Jacob?"** Mi voz estaba temblando. El Bebé Eddie era tan pequeño, tan vulnerable.

 **"Se supone que deberían estar aquí contigo. ¿Ellos lo agarraron? "**

 **"Se fueron a un concierto. No se supone que debía decirte nada."** Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

La furia explotó detrás de mis ojos. ¿Así que Seth y Jacob habían desobedecido y se habían ido a un concierto? ¿Y ahora el bebé se había perdido?

James se lo había llevado. Lo sabía. Iba a utilizar al dulce, inocente bebé Eddie como moneda de cambio.

Estaba temblando, estaba tan furiosa. **"¿Tu oliste a alguien más en la casa?"**

 **"No"** Ella negó con la cabeza. **"Sólo el bebé y yo".**

 **"Tienes que ir a la habitación del pánico"** , le dije, mi voz dura. **"Ve allí y permanece allí hasta que te dé la orden de salir".**

 **"Pero -"**

 **"¡Ve!"** ladré.

 **"Ve a arriba, Leah"** Edward sonaba relajado y tiró de la chica en un brazo. **"Está bien. Bella y yo vamos a recuperar al bebé, No te preocupes".**

Por un momento irracional y salvaje, estaba celosa de ese abrazo y la forma en que ella se derrumbó contra él.

Luego asintió y corrió hacia la casa.

Edward se volvió hacia mí, y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. **"Calma, Bella. Todo va a estar bien".**

 **"Estoy tranquila"** , le dije, aunque me parecía que no podía dejar de temblar. El bebé Eddie estaba con James. El vulnerable, dulce bebe Eddie, quien aún no tenía todos sus dientes y solamente gorgoteaba y arrullaba. El tierno bebé al que le brotaba el pelo cuando quería desafiar a alguien o ser levantado fácilmente en brazos para un abrazo. Dulce, el dulce bebe Eddie estaba con ese monstruo.

Todo porque yo quería a alguien más para ser el alfa para mi manada. Era mi culpa. Si estaba herido, nunca me lo perdonaría a mí misma.

 **"Bella"** dijo Edward.

Apenas le oí a través de la confusión de mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué si Eddie había intentado, a su manera de bebé, desafiar a James? ¿Y qué pasaría si lloraba y James intentaba callarlo? ¿Si lastimaba al bebé ?

¿Eddie tendría miedo? Yo-…

 **"Bella"** , dijo Edward de nuevo y su mirada atrapó la mía. Sus ojos eran de oro verdoso, su lobo estaba creciente en la parte delantera y había un tono en su voz que hizo que mi lobo se sentara y prestara atención. Bloquee su mirada, sentí que su alfa comenzar a subvertir al mío.

 **"Todo va a estar bien"** , dijo de nuevo en un tono lento de voz. **"Vamos a solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"**

 **"¿Qué hacemos?"** , Le susurré.

 **"Si James tiene al bebé, va a querer cambiarlo por una de las chicas o por ti "** , dijo, haciéndose eco de mis propios pensamientos. Lo escuche hablar en voz alta mientras temblaba con furia de nuevo. **"No vamos a permitir que eso suceda"** , dijo con calma. **"Lo prometo. Pero quiero que vayas a arriba por ahora"**

Mis ojos se estrecharon. **"¿Qué?"**

 **"Sube las escaleras y cuida a Leah "** , me dijo. **"No sabemos si él va a volver después a por ella y quiero que este segura. Tienes un arma, ¿verdad? "**

La tenía. Asentí con la cabeza.

 **"Voy a hacer unas llamadas. Vamos a traer a los demás y el lienzo de maderas. Vamos a encontrar su rastro y luego vamos a hacer que nos dé al bebé. Te lo prometo".**

 **"Pero... ¿a quién podemos llamar?"** Yo estaba pensado en las otras manadas en el área. Los otros no estaban cerca y no hablamos mucho con ellos.

A los lobos no les gustaba mezclarse con lobos que no están en sus manadas. Eso no sucedía. Demasiados territorios, demasiadas disputas. Si tu solicitabas ayuda, te arriesgabas a ceder tu territorio porque claramente no puedes protegerlo. **"¿En quién confiamos?"**

 **"¿Confías en mí?"** Edward preguntó.

Parpadeé hacia él y asentí. Lo hacía. Edward quería lo mejor para nosotros.

Se inclinó y me dio un feroz beso. **"Entonces ve a buscar la pistola y cuida de Leah. Voy a llamar a la Alianza".**

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

A la media hora, la casa Swan estaba llena de lobos, hombres- pumas y todas las demás criatura que podía pensar. La parte frontal del patio se había convertido en un estacionamiento, lleno de coches aparcados sin orden en el césped, a medida que más y más cambiadores llegaban para ayudar a encontrar al bebé. Yo estaba sorprendida por cuántos weres había y mi nariz estaba llena con los aromas de were-oso, were- nutria y algunos que ni siquiera podía nombrar.

Alice y Jazz habían regresado a casa un poco más tarde, agotados de su carrera, sólo para entrar en pánico cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Alice ahora estaba sentada a mi lado mientras sostenía la pistola, con los ojos llorosos. Sabía que se culpaba por la pérdida del bebé. Jasper había salido con Edward, encabezando partes de la búsqueda, peinando el bosque, buscando el olor de un joven niño.

Otros lobos habían aparecido, también. Para mi sorpresa, El líder de la manada Voulturi-Delani. Voulturi había llegado con la Alianza , junto con su hermana Jane. No había tenido idea de que eran parte de la Alianza, pero Jane me aseguró que les gustaba.

Ella se quedó conmigo mientras Voulturi se unía al resto de los hombres. Al principio había estado un poco ofendida ante la idea de que todas las mujeres debían quedarse atrás, pero entonces había declarado que iría en su forma loba en el momento que viera a James y parecía gustarle mucho ese pensamiento.

Incluso Esme se había presentado con su marido y ellos estaban ocupados haciendo llamadas telefónicas y organizando a la gente de la planta baja mientras yo estaba sentada arriba abrazando a mis chicas trayéndolas más cerca.

Yo... no había manejado bien esto. Había querido ser fuerte y valiente y decisiva en una crisis. En su lugar, había perdido mi mierda. Era demasiado cercano a la casa, demasiado personal. Me di cuenta de eso, también. Quería ser fuerte cuando se trataba de asuntos de la familia, pero la verdad era que había afrontado tiempos difíciles. Al igual que cuando había enviado a mi manada lejos después de que Emmett y Billy habían fallecido, cuando me habían necesitado más que nunca. Yo... no era un buen líder.

Era buena en los tiempos fáciles, ¿pero cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles? Me derrumbaba.

Y estaba muy agradecida porque Edward estuviera a mi lado. Había tomado las cosas con brutal eficiencia, la entrega de la ropa del bebé a los demás para conseguir el aroma, advirtiendo a los miembros de la Alianza sobre James y la posibilidad de una pelea y volviendo de vez en cuando para acariciar mi mejilla y tranquilizarme diciéndome que las cosas iban a estar bien.

Era un alfa maravilloso.

Y él había estado en lo cierto acerca de la Alianza, ahora me daba cuenta. A medida que más y más personas se presentaron para ayudar o simplemente para mostrar su apoyo, comprendí que esto era lo que quería Edward para nosotros. Que cuando algo saliera mal, no estuviéramos solos. Las personas estabas pendientes para ayudarnos. Ellos estaban allí para nosotros, aunque fuera tan simple como vigilar la puerta o entregar bebidas para los que estaban recorriendo el bosque.

La Alianza no sería una mala cosa después de todo.

Mientras meditaba sobre esto, escuche unas voces en la parte de abajo. Ellos no sonaban felices. Le di unas palmaditas a Alice en la rodilla.

 **"Ve a la habitación de seguridad con Leah y no salgas hasta que te diga que todo está bien".**

Ella asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia la habitación. Volé escaleras abajo, en dirección a la conmoción. Algo parecía venir desde el frente de la casa, así que nos dirigimos allí. Y me detuve, sorprendida.

Alec Voulturi y su hermana Jane estaban parados frente a James, negándose a dejarle entrar en la casa. Cerca de allí, un par de were-pumas estaban dándole miradas feas. Todos listos para reñir.

No veía al el bebé en ninguna parte. Me enfurecí y fui hacia adelante, abriéndome paso entre la multitud.

 **"¿Dónde está Eddie, hijo de puta?"**

Él me esquivo cuando mis manos alcanzaron su camisa, moviéndome detrás de Alec.

 **"He venido para ayudarte, idiota."**

Eso hizo que me detuviera en corto. Mire a Alec, el alfa Vulturi. Él se encogió de hombros. **"Eso es lo que él me dijo".**

Entrecerré los ojos a James. No tiene sentido. **"Tú... no robaste al bebé?"**

Él me dio una mirada de disgusto. **"¿Por qué iba yo a hacer daño a un niño? Eso no es lo que un alfa hace."**

Nada de esto tenía sentido para mí. **"Pensé... pensé que te lo habías llevado para obligarme a hacer un intercambio".**

 **"Joder, mujer. Quiero una manada, no ir a la cárcel."**

Mis manos bajaron. Me parecía estar teniendo problemas para comprender que mi más odiado enemigo – el hombre que me había acosado desde Emmett había muerto - se había presentado para ayudar en la caza del hombre. **"¿Por qué... ¿por qué vienes ayudarnos?"**

 **"¿Porque es un niño y es un lobo? Eso es lo que hacemos."**

¿Por qué me siento ahora como la gilipollas en esta historia?

 **"No creo que te quiera por aquí. No creas que he olvidado lo que me has hecho".**

Alec miró mi cara magullada y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Él miró a James. **"¿Acaso tú?"**

Por una vez, el duro rostro de James parecía un poco avergonzado. **"Estaba enojado. Y me dejé llevar. Casi tuve una manada en la palma de mi mano y ella tuvo que ir a buscar por ella misma a otro alfa".**

 **"Te voy a mostrar lo que es dejarse llevar"** dijo Jane y golpeó con el puño su palma abierta amenazadoramente. **"¿Golpeas a las chicas? ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo? Voy a patearte el culo durante toda la semana que viene"**

 **"Jane"** , dijo Alec, dándole una advertencia con la mano a su hermana. **"Si estás buscando una manada, eres bienvenido a la mía".**

 **"¿Lo es?"** ambas Jane y yo dijimos.

 **"Él lo es"** , dijo Alec con gravedad. **"Estoy poniendo a algunos idiotas en su lugar. Y el parecer ser uno más de los que necesita una lección. Pero tendrías que mostrarme tu garganta".**

El rostro de James se endureció con un tono de burla. **"Soy un alfa, muchacho."**

 **"Yo también"** Alec no dio marcha atrás. **"Pero si quieres ser parte de mi manada, es necesario que me muestres la garganta y aceptes que no todo el mundo puede ser alfa".**

 **"¿Y si no me gusta?"**

 **"Entonces puedes salir de nuestro territorio".**

 **"No estoy en tu territorio ahorita mismo"** , dijo James.

 **"Tú necesitas salir de mi territorio"** , le dije. **"Y no estás invitado a esta manada. En absoluto".**

Él se nos quedó mirando, pero Alec no se movió y yo tampoco. A mi lado, Jane continuó golpeando su puño contra la palma de la mano, buscando claramente una pelea. Después de un momento, James bajó los ojos.

 **"Me largare una vez que el niño sea encontrado. Todavía quiero ayudar. No es justo que mientras el niño está perdido nosotros estamos ocupados en una puta guerra".**

 **"De acuerdo"** dijo Alec, mirando por encima de mí para mi veredicto.

 **"Me parece muy bien"** , le dije. **"Pero no quiero volver a verte por aquí de nuevo. O la próxima vez, no le diré a Edward que retroceda."**

No dijo nada, simplemente tomo distancia. Solté un suspiro - uno que no me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo. Mis manos temblaban, así que las puse en mis caderas y trate de parecer casual. James se estaba alejando. Él no tenía al bebé y yo todavía no sabía dónde estaba el pobre Eddi, pero pronto James no podría estar cerca.

Gracias a Dios. Miré a Alec. **"Gracias."**

 **"No me des las gracias"** , dijo con facilidad.

 **"Sólo tomó unos alfas dándole un infierno para hacerle comprender su lugar. Él no es un alfa como él cree que es".**

 **"Tal vez no"** Comencé, entonces ladeó la cabeza. Podría haber jurado que había oído mi nombre afuera, en la distancia.

La casa quedó en silencio.

 **"¡Bella!"**

Allí estaba otra vez, pero esta vez procedente de la parte posterior de la casa. Me dirigí a la cocina y pasé por Esme, que seguía haciendo llamadas, con su teléfono celular en su oído. La puerta de pantalla de nuevo se cerró detrás de mí y me dirigí a través de la hierba, escuchando a mi nombre nuevo.

 **"Bella"** , la voz volvió a llamar y comencé a correr hacia ella, hacia el borde de la propiedad.

Era la voz de Edward. Corrí hacia él y empecé a reír con placer y un alivio vertiginoso surgiendo a través de mí. Edward se dirigió a través del borde de los bosques, de regreso a la casa. Dos hombres-pumas caminaban a su lado y sus brazos estaban llenos con algo retorciéndose, un cachorro lobo fangoso. Levantó al cachorro con un sonrisa relevado de su propia alegría, con una mancha de barro en su rostro.

Me lancé sobre él, empujando a los otros. **"¿Es eso - "**

 **"Lo es"** dijo, y sostuvo al cachorro para mí.

Tome al cachorro en mis brazos e inhale. Efectivamente, el olor de un cachorro lobo mezclado con el aroma familiar del bebé Eddie. Mi pequeño hombrecito había encontrado la manera de convertirse en lobo incluso antes de haber descubierto cómo caminar. Normal. Me reí y mi risa se convirtió en sollozos cuando presioné frenéticos besos de alivio en su cabeza.

Bebé Eddie estaba en casa. La manada estaba completa y segura. Continué besándolo mientras él se retorcía, ignorando la lengua del perrito que intentó lamer mi cara, estaba feliz, los otros cambia formas a mi alrededor tenían conversaciones de alivio. Alguien sacó un walkie -talkie y empezó a murmurar en él, pero no era consciente.

 _Alice_ , necesitaba llevar a Eddie al interior para que los demás pudieran ver que estaba bien.

Lancé una mirada de agradecimiento a Edward por encima de mi hombro. Él era el mejor, pero entonces, él lo sabía.

* * *

 **¿Qué les precio el capítulo de hoy?... Que pena con la familia de Jazz :'(**

 **...**

 **Al final James no era tan desalmado como aparentaba y nuestro pequeño y adorable bebe Eddi descubrió como sacar su lobito interior :3**

 **¿Cual fue su parte favorita de la historia? la mía definitivamente fue cuando encontraron a bebe Eddi como lobito todo sucio y escurridizo** _(morí de amorchz _ )_

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos en el final.**

 **Besos.**

 **...**

 **marie lizz swan (Guest):** la saga se llama Midnight Liaisons y fue escrita por Jessica Sims.

 **...**

 **Espero que les haya gusto el capitulo.**

 **Las/os amo.**

 **Besos...**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 _ **lalycullen2010, quizas, Thea2612, , Allyxeo,**_ _ **Tulipan 8,**_ _**TLAP, Elizabeth Everly, lalycullen2010, ConyFarias, Kisses Olmet, Issa Swan De Cullen, lili316, AleCullenn, scarlett003, Tanya C Martell,**_ _ **,**_ **_aDrIaNaLoKiZ, Nicopattzbiebs, alemale1415, Tahirizhita grey pattz, floriponcio, the rainbowgirl, Martu Vampira, PamExpelliarmus, SolitariaCullen, ADEC, ivelita cullen, GaLu Stark, Autumntales, Issa Swan De Cullen, Reneesme1510, ValeWhitlockGrey, ang3lpop, allie cullen masen, mindita04, Saray Hale Cullen, phoenix1993, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, darky1995, Coriina, marilu11, andrixcedemar, lygher, BkPattz, ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE, Mire2306, yeray, shaky93, Cullen-21-gladys,_** _ **PamExpelliarmus,**_ **_Sashabeth, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Gabs Frape, MarIsaC7, saroi165, mely ippen shinde miru, Andrea4687, FerHerrera, Lazz Cullen, PanquesitosConLeche92, bbluelilas, DannyCullen13, Ire 2.0, danielaMc1, bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion, iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen**

 **PanquesitosConLeche92**

 **LeahdeCall**

 **LOQUIBELL**

 **FerHerrera**

 **allie cullen masen**

 **Tahirizhita grey pattz**

 **AndreCullen**

 **Crucitoerg**

 **tahi grey**

 **cary**

 **aDrIaNaLoKiZ**

 **marie lizz swan**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Single Wolf Female**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Esto es una adaptación.

 **Summary:** Bella Swan necesita un Alfa, para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso James. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas paranormal Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella buscaba.

Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Edward Cullen, un relajado forastero, atractivo y sexy como el pecado que asegura ser un Alfa.

Pero Bella tiene un problema que la mayoría de las mujeres Alfas lobo no tienen… ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un macho Alfa. Por suerte para ella, Edward resulta ser absolutamente magnífico y está dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. Pero, ¿será lo suficiente Alfa para ayudar a salvar a su manada... o es demasiado tolerante para ser el hombre que ella necesita?

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Me tomó un par de horas para que todos los que habían venido se dirigieran hacia fuera. Alguien había traído un par de cajas de cerveza y la gente se estaba relajando y celebrando mientras Jazz, Alice, Leah y yo nos encargábamos del bebé.

Le dimos un baño y lo pusimos en su cama y Alice había optado por dormir en su habitación. Atravesó su litera a través de la puerta para asegurarse de que no pudiera cambiar de nuevo y volver a salir. Habíamos establecido claramente que había que vigilarlo de cerca, pero a juzgar por el aspecto castigado en el rostro de Leah, no sucedería de nuevo. Seth y Jacob habían regresado a casa después del concierto, avergonzados de encontrar la casa llena de cambiantes y de ser atrapados in fraganti. Ellos estaban horrorizados al escuchar las noticias acerca del bebé Eddie y como castigo, Edward los tomaría como aprendiz para su empresa de plomería. No pensé que fuera un gran castigo y se lo dije.

 **"Tú no has tenido que lidiar con las aguas residuales antes, ¿verdad?"** , dijo con una sonrisa.

A juzgar por la sonrisa en la cara de Jazz, iba a ser un buen castigo. Lo dejé pasar. Seth y Jacob necesitaban un trabajo de todos modos. Este les daría algo para aprender, por lo menos. Fiel a su palabra, James había tomado una mirada de mí y Edward, abrazando bebé Eddie. Se había dado la vuelta y se fue en su coche.

Tenía la esperanza de nunca verlo de nuevo, pero no importaba. La virginidad no importaba tampoco. Edward y yo éramos un equipo cohesivo y era obvio para todos los presentes. Él era parte de nuestra manada–el alfa, líder y el padre de los demás y mi compañero. James nunca sería capaz de abrirse paso. No ahora.

Esme y Carlaise nos habían retirado a un lado, querían asegurarse que todo estaba bien antes de irse.

Les di las gracias por su ayuda, pero Carlise se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. **"Esto es exactamente para lo que es la Alianza"** , me dijo. **"Unidos para ayudarnos los unos a los otros. No nos des las gracias no es necesario."**

 **"Aun así estamos agradecidos"** , le dije.

Miré a Edward, que había permanecido a mi lado desde que había vuelto. **"Y nos gustaría hablar para que la manada Swan se una a la Alianza, después de todo. Estoy empezando a ver los beneficios".**

Carlaise me miró complacido. **"Vamos a tener una reunión con los alfas de varios grupos el miércoles en la noche. Me encantaría que ustedes pudieran venir".**

 **"Vamos a estar allí"** , dijo Edward, con el brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Se fueron y la casa estaba silenciosa. Los otros estaban en la cama, era tarde por la noche. Edward cerró la puerta y nos trasladamos a través de la casa, comprobando todo antes de encontrarnos en las escaleras y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

Tan pronto como cerramos la puerta, estaba encima de Edward. Mi boca fue a la suya y comencé a rasgar su camisa, superada por una gran cantidad de emociones. Orgullo en la forma en que había manejado las cosas esta noche. Alivio. Placer. Y un deseo abrumador. Verlo tomar el control. Me encendía. Verlo regresar con el bebé Eddie en sus brazos, seguro y protegido. Me encendía. Cada vez que él puso su brazo alrededor mi cintura o distraídamente me tocó, dejando a los demás saber que era su compañera. Me encendía. Y en este momento. Estaba muy, sin duda, encendida. Mi lengua enredada contra la suya, mis movimientos más feroces cada vez. Mis uñas excavado en la camisa y arranqué la tela, deseando quitársela.

Él me devolvió el beso, luego tomo algo de distancia, claramente sorprendido por mi pasión. **"¿Estás bien, Bella?"**

 **"Estoy tan increíblemente caliente por ti en este momento,"** le dije sin aliento.

 **"¿Lo estás?"** Pareció sorprendido, aunque sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. **"¿No estas agotada por lo de esta noche?"**

Oh, lo estaba. Pero más que eso, estaba excitada. Al ver Edward ser un líder. Apoyándome en Edward mientras que él manejó las cosas. Había hecho cosas locas a mi libido. **"Estoy lista para seguir adelante con el apareamiento. Todo esto. Todo".**

Se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos estrechados mientras me estudiaba. **"Esto...no es una especie de cosa de gratitud, ¿lo es? Quiero que sea tu elección, Bella, no algo que haces porque crees que tienes que -"**

Lo besé de nuevo para callarlo, rozando mis senos contra su pecho. Mi lengua se deslizó contra sus labios entreabiertos y gemí en respuesta a lo delicioso que sabía. **"¿No puedo simplemente sentirme atraída por ti que eres todo un alfa?"**

 **"Si puedes"** , él estuvo de acuerdo y su manos se deslizaron a mi culo. **"Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te sientes coaccionada".**

 **"No lo estoy. James se ha ido. El bebé está a salvo. La manada está bien. Y yo... yo quiero a mi alfa. Ahora cállate y dame un beso".**

Él se rio entre dientes, moviendo los labios más cerca de mi boca. **"Ah, los dulces encantos de la hembra alfa. Exigiendo".**

 **"Cállate"** le dije sin aliento. **"Te gusta."**

 **"Claro que sí, Infiernos"** , admitió. **"Pero podría ser igualmente exigente. Especialmente en la cama".**

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y arranqué otro botón de su camisa. Separé el material en su cuello. **"Puede que luche contra eso"** le dije. ¿Dónde estaba la virgen asustada? Se había ido. Todo el miedo que tenía de alguna manera se había ido por la ventana y me dejó sólo con una voraz necesidad y emoción de experimentar todo lo que el apareamiento con un alfa me traería. ¿Él quería tomar el control en la cama?

Tendría que pelear conmigo por ello. Y estaba tan, tan ansiosa por eso.

 **"Acabas de romper mi camisa favorita"** , dijo Edward en voz baja. **"Mala chica"**. Sus manos apretándome. **"No te importara si hago lo mismo, ¿verdad?"**

Le di una sonrisa, aunque mi piel picaba con la emoción y la conciencia. **"Adelante, prueba."**

Sus grandes manos rasgaron el frente de mi camisa dejando expuesto mi sostén. Y, oh dios, eso me encendió mucho más, verlo rasgar mi ropa lejos de mi cuerpo. Mis pezones estaban duros a través de la suave tela de mi sostén y mi respiración era agitada, emocionada.

 **"¿Aprendiste la lección?"** Hubo un gruñido en su voz que era _oh_ tan sugerente.

Solté un bufido. **"Me parece que tu rasgas la ropa como un marica"** me burlé. **"Pides permiso y luego apenas cumples tus amenazas".**

 **"¿A si?"** Su gran mano se fue a la parte delantera de mi sostén y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, tiró y rompió el material. Mis pechos volaron libres.

Me quedé sin aliento, sorprendida por ese movimiento. No me había esperado eso. Mis pezones dolían, sin embargo y cuando su hambrienta mirada volvió allí, al instante me excité. Oh dios. Pero no podía dejar que tuviera la ventaja en la guerra de la ropa rasgada. Arrastré mis uñas por su camisa, arrancando más del material hasta que su pecho se quedó desnudó completamente. Entonces me detuve y admiré la vista, lamiendo mis labios. Dios, era apuesto. Esos pectorales, esos pequeños pelos en su pecho. Todo era increíblemente atractivo. Él se quedó quieto, dejándome admirarlo sin ser molestada y yo no pude evitar rastrillar mis uñas sobre su dura musculatura. Eso solo me hizo temblar de deseo.

 **"¿Es raro que con solo mirarte me gustes?"**

 **"No, en absoluto"** , dijo en un tono ronco de voz. Extendió la mano y tomó uno de mis pechos sueltos. **"Sé cómo te sientes".**

Gemí ante la sensación de su gran mano sobre mi pecho. Era la primera vez que me tocaban ahí. Era delicado y desesperante y me hacía retorcerme, todo a la vez. Y cuando su pulgar rozó sobre mi pezón, no pude reprimir el grito que escapó de mi garganta - o la forma en que mi pezón se endureció en respuesta.

 **"Tan precioso, Bella. Quiero poner mi boca sobre ti"** , Edward susurró, moviéndose más cerca de mí.

 **"Hazlo"** , le dije.

 **"Si insistes"** dijo y me agarró por el culo, me alzo en sus brazos.

Mis brazos fueron automáticamente alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él cuando me levantó y se dirigió a la cama en el lado opuesto de la habitación. El movimiento presionó mis pechos desnudos contra su pecho, y el calor de su piel - en combinación con el cosquilleo del vello de su pecho era tan excitante como su contacto. En el momento en que me puso suavemente en la cama, me retorcía por la necesidad. Mis piernas rodearon sus caderas con vaqueros, atrapándolo contra mí antes de que pudiera moverse y alejarse. Edward se rió entre dientes y presionó su peso hacia abajo, contra mí, sus caderas descansando entre la cuna de mis muslos y pude sentir la dura longitud de él allí. Contuve mi aliento cuando dio un empuje sugerente.

Su boca se movió a mi cuello y yo gemí en voz alta cuando mordió y lamió mi piel desnuda.

 **"Shhh"** , me advirtió. **"Tú no quieres que los otros nos escuchen".**

 _Mierda._ La audiencia del hombre lobo era muy buena. Estiré un brazo sobre la cama, buscando a tientas el radio reloj allí y comencé a tocar los botones hasta que la música empezó a tocar. Música latina sono a través de los pequeños altavoces, lleno de trompetas y palabras en español.

Edward se río contra mi garganta. **"Una manera de ser obvios."**

No me importaba si era obvio. Simplemente no quería que se detuviera. Mis manos fueron a su cabello y empuje para que bajara su cabeza, dirigiéndolo hacia mis pechos. Quería que me tocara de nuevo. **"Mucho hablar y no lamer lo suficiente"** le dije en un susurro.

 **"Un hombre tiene que mantener a su hembra alfa feliz, ¿no es así?"** murmuró y él amablemente trasladó su boca a mis pechos. Pasó la lengua por la punta de uno. Gemí de nuevo, incapaz de contenerme. Eso se sentía increíble. Cada vez que sus labios tocaban mi pezón, Lo sentía todo hasta los dedos delos pies.

Arqueé mi espalda, presionando mis pechos delante de su boca y acarició un pezón, luego se trasladó al otro para darle la misma atención. Sus labios se movieron sobre ellos, chupando, luego succionando cada punta y justo cuando gemí de puro placer, el movió su boca para arriba, mordiendo mi carne o mis pechos. Muy pronto estaba retorciéndome en la cama debajo de él, desesperada por la necesidad.

 **" Edward "** , suspiré, mi dedos se clavaban en sus hombros. **" Tu boca me está volviendo loca."** Quería que se detuviera. Quería que siguiera adelante.

 **"Bebe"** , murmuró y se inclinó para darme un beso en mi esternón. **"Tú no has visto nada todavía. ¿Quieres que te vuelva incluso más salvaje? "**

Oh dios, ¿no? Diablos, sí, lo quería. Asentí con la cabeza. **"Muéstrame lo que tienes".**

Él se rió entre dientes y sus manos se fueron a la cremallera de mis pantalones vaqueros. **"Entonces vamos a salir de estos. "**

Eso sonó como una increíble idea para mí. Mientras se deshizo mis jeans, comencé a retorcerme, con maniobras los pase por mis piernas hasta que estaba en nada más que mi ropa interior, Y él sacó la pesada mezclilla de mis piernas. Luego, cogió mis bragas y me las quitó, dejándome desnuda y jadeante sobre la cama, mirándolo. Él todavía estaba con sus pantalones vaqueros. No parecía justo y abrí la boca para protestar.

Pero luego se dejó caer al suelo junto a la cama y me jaló hacia él y fui en silencio, mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

 **"Tu olor me está volviendo salvaje, Bella"** murmuró, su voz apenas audible sobre la música. **"Ha estado volviéndome loco por días. Me encanta tu olor en mis fosas nasales".**

¿Él había estado oliendo constantemente mi excitación durante días? Debería haberlo sabido y sin embargo, me retorcí ante la idea. Sus grandes manos fueron a mis muslos, extendiéndolos y le oí inhalar con fuerza de nuevo. Él dio un suspiro de placer y, a continuación, me coloco más cerca del borde de la cama.

 **"Sólo dime si algo de esto te hace sentir incómoda, Bella "** murmuró y sus dedos rozaron el interior de mi muslo.

Me estremecí en ese contacto, me apoye en mis codos para mirarlo. ¿Cómo sería capaz de quejarse sobre cualquier cosa? ¿Pensaba que no me gustaría? estaba prácticamente temblando ante la anticipación de su boca en mi sexo.

Por suerte, no tuve que esperar mucho. Hizo otro sonido de placer y entonces sentí sus dedos rozando mi sexo, moviéndose a lo largo de mis rizos y separar los pétalos debajo. Sus dedos acariciaron por encima de mi carne. **"Tan linda y ya mojada".**

Me desplomé en la cama, cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en la sensación. Oh, dios. Si había pensado que su boca sobre mis pechos era celestial, sus manos en mi sexo eran pura felicidad. Separé mis muslos más amplios para él, animándolo a más y mis manos fueron a su cabello de nuevo, tenía ganas de empujarlo a donde lo necesitaba, dentro de mí.

Se rió de mi respuesta.

 **"¿Quieres el control un poco, Bella?"**

" **Sólo tócame"** , le espete, mi respiración ronca y un poco profunda ante la anticipación.

 **"¿Tú quieres los dedos o la lengua? "**

Oh Dios, ¿tenía que elegir sólo uno?, temblé ante eso.

 **"Tal vez yo lo decida"** él murmuró con voz ronca. Un momento después, Sentí su lengua cepillar sobre los pliegues de mi sexo.

El gemido estremecedor que se deslizó de mi garganta no era sexy. Era estrangulado con una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo, pero a Edward parecía gustarle el sonido. Hizo un ruido de placer como si estuviera probando su plato favorito y me lamió largo y duro.

Y yo hice otro de esos gemidos ilegibles.

 **"Mmm, dulce Bella"** dijo Edward contra mi carne. **"Sabía que tenías un sabor increíble. Me encanta que ya sea todo mío"** , me lamió otra vez, largo y duro y mis muslos se estremecieron en respuesta, moviéndome para animarlo a seguir con su lengua. **"Mi dulce, dulce chica alfa".**

Y entonces empezó mover su lengua vigorosamente, sus labios cepillando en contra de mi montículo, incluso con la punta de su lengua trabajando en mi clítoris, presionando y luego dando vueltas con diferentes velocidades y fuerzas. Él parecía que estaba juzgando mis respuestas; cada estremecimiento que él conseguía provocarme, era una recompensa y él aceleraba y ralentizaba como si me pusiera a prueba. Para ver lo que me gustaba.

Diablos, me gustaba todo.

Mis manos se apretaron en su pelo en shock cuando chupó mi clítoris, sin embargo y obtuve una pequeña y áspera risa ante mi reacción. **"Te gusta eso, ¿no es así?"**

 **"Más"** le dije, apretando mis manos en su pelo. Oh dios, necesitaba más de eso.

 **"Como mi alfa mande"** dijo con esa suave y seductora voz y rozó sus labios sobre mi clítoris en una tomadura de pelo gloriosa antes de chuparlo de nuevo.

Gemí, sintiendo como se construía un orgasmo e impotente para detenerlo. Mis muslos se apretaron sin poder hacer nada y mis caderas se sacudieron en respuesta cuando cepilló dos dedos contra mi núcleo y empujó en mi húmeda calidez, incluso mientras su boca continuaba chupando mi clítoris, enviando ondas de choque de placer a través de mí con el simple movimiento de vez en cuando de su lengua.

Entonces, sus dedos comenzaron a bombear dentro de mí.

El orgasmo se astilló y rompió a través de mí. **" Unh"** jadeé, a continuación, me horrorice por completo con el ruido poco sexy que acaba de hacer. Mi liberación rasgó a través de mí, bloqueando todos mis músculos a lo largo de su camino, incluso cuando Edward continuaba empujando sus dedos muy dentro de mí, me tomaba con ambas manos y la lengua a la vez.

Le tomó lo que parecía una eternidad en dejar eso y para cuando su boca se levantó, fui sacada fuera con el orgasmo que había arrancado de mí. Jadeé para respirar, un poco avergonzada por mi dura reacción.

Pero Edward se limitó a mirarme satisfecho de sí mismo. El mordisqueó dentro de una de mis rodillas mientras me daba una mirada sexy, complacida y llegó a mis pies, sus manos fueron a los vaqueros. Yo estaba tumbada en la cama, jadeando, viendo cómo se despojaba de sus pantalones. Su pene estaba erecto y la cabeza brillaba con el líquido pre seminal, su propia necesidad era obvia. Era hermoso cuando él se quitó los pantalones y luego volvió a la cama, moviéndose sobre mí. Su calidez y peso presionado hacia abajo en mí y luego fue a besarme, sus labios lamiendo los míos en una imitación de lo que le había hecho a mi sexo, y yo gemí contra su boca aun cuando agarró mi muslo y lo puso alrededor de su cadera.

Seguí su ejemplo, levantando mi otra pierna y fui recompensada con un empuje poco profundo, su polla deslizándose contra los rizos húmedos de mi sexo.

" **Esa es mi Bella"** murmuró contra mi boca. **"Toda mía."**

Sentí la cabeza de su polla rozando contra mi apertura y aspiré, un poco tensa. Mis caderas querían flexionarse contra él, pero de repente tenía miedo de que me lastimara.

Edward empujó hacia adelante. Y hubo un rayo de dolor en mi cuerpo estirándose para acomodarlo. Grite, pero fue suprimido por sus besos. Empujó hacia delante otra vez, hundiéndose más profundamente en mí y mis uñas fueron a su piel. Un siseo escapo de mí.

Jadeaba, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. **"Joder, estas apretada, Bella".** Sus caderas flexionadas y sentí como empujaba más profundo, las agudas punzadas de dolor desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas por un dolor bajo. Se sentía como si me hubieran invadido y no estaba muy segura de que me gustara la sensación aún.

Pero luego se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y me derretí bajo su boca. Su lengua empujando en mi boca se sentía... diferente con él enterrado profundamente dentro de mí y el dolor por la necesidad en mi sexo comenzó a volver. Cuando sus caderas retrocedieron de nuevo, me levanté con él.

 **"Bella"** él jadeó y pude ver un brillo de sudor en su rostro - su magnífico, maravilloso rostro –cuando él se movió lentamente, determinado a no herirme. Su mirada se desvió a la mía y nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi el parpadeo de su lobo en sus ojos.

Y entonces él empujó, con fuerza, hundiéndose más profundo.

Di un grito ahogado. No porque doliera, sino debido a que me había llenado tanto que se me sentía como un dulce rayo de placer. Mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y levanté mi boca para que la besara de nuevo, incluso levanté mis caderas.

 **"Bella"** gruñó él contra mi boca y comenzó a empujar con más fuerza.

Levanté mis caderas con cada movimiento, determinada a coincidir con él y sentí el placer en espiral a través de mí de nuevo.

Esto se sentía bien, muy bien.

El duro cuerpo de Edward se movía sobre el mío, moviéndose dentro de mí, su pecho rozaba mis pezones, su boca en la mía, el olor almizclado de él llenando mi nariz - la totalidad de sensaciones combinadas para crear un remolino de placer que me envolvió y en poco tiempo, estaba lloriqueando de placer con cada embestida, con ganas de más.

 **"¿Te vas a correr otra vez? "** , el apretó, empujando con fuerza en mí. **"¿Vas a correrte para mí otra vez?"**

Asentí con la cabeza, mis labios en busca de los suyos y sólo teniendo éxito en apenas rozarlos. El beso solo había pasado cuando ya estaba empezado a bombear en mí más y más rápido, su propio deseo adelantándose.

 **"Quiero verlo"** , me dijo, con un ronco susurro y sentí sus dedos moverse entre nosotros, hacia donde estábamos unidos. Un momento más tarde, lo sentí frotarme el clítoris, incluso mientras empujaba muy dentro de mí otra vez.

Gemí con fuerza, mi cuerpo se arqueo. Las sensaciones combinadas eran demasiado - no podía procesar.

 **"Edward"** gruñí, en voz alta. **"Necesito -"**

 **"Lo sé"** , me dijo. **"Ya lo sé".** Y movió sus dedos sobre mi clítoris de nuevo. Me vine duro, dos segundos antes de que él lo hiciera. Mis gemidos bloqueados con los suyos y lo sentí correrse dentro mí, mis piernas se apretaron y temblaban alrededor de sus caderas, mis uñas se clavaron profundamente en sus hombros con el ardor de mi orgasmo.

Me tomó unos minutos para que mi cuerpo se calmara, para que los músculos se desbloquearan, para que mi respiración fuera más lenta. El gran peso de Edward se derrumbó encima de mí, una deliciosa sensación me atravesó que hizo que no me importara en lo más mínimo. Estaba todavía tendida debajo de él, su polla enterrada profundamente dentro de mí y mi piel, húmeda de sudor, pegada a la suya.

Nunca había estado más satisfecha.

Después de un momento, se apoyó en un codo me dio una mirada complacida, con el pelo cobrizo pegado a la frente era un poco gracioso. **"¿Estás bien?"**

Asentí con la cabeza, estirando un brazo sobre la cabeza y bostecé. Me sentía jodidamente fantástica.

 **"Bien"** murmuró y se inclinó para besar mi cuello. **"No estaba seguro porque no estabas siendo tu misma".**

Mis cejas se unieron y le di una mirada curiosa. **"¿Ser yo misma? ¿Qué quieres decir?"**

Sus cejas se movieron hacia abajo en mí de una manera que sólo podía ser definido como ' lasciva'. **"No lo sé. Todo esos gemidos y suplicas, eran prácticamente igual a que me mostraras tu garganta. No eras como la alfa que conozco en absoluto. "**

Gruñí bajo en la garganta y empuje su hombro hasta que se dio la vuelta en mi pequeña cama. Poco después, Edward estuvo debajo de mí y yo estaba encima de él a horcajadas.

 **"Mostrando la garganta, ¿eh?"**

 **"Me temo que sí."**

Solté un bufido. **"¿En qué momento te mostré mi garganta? ¿Cuándo te dije que me lamieras más fuerte?"**

 **"No recuerdo haber escuchado eso"** , dijo inocentemente. **"Todo lo que sé es que estaba encima de ti y tuve mi camino contigo."**

 **"¿Qué tal?"** , dije, llegando a chasquear uno de sus pezones con mis dedos, disfrutando su reacción. Sentí cada ondulación de su temblor con él atrapado entre mis muslos - y todavía atrapado en el interior mi cuerpo. **"Por eso yo no puedo recordarlo."**

 **"Memoria selectiva"** , bromeó. **"Sucede en los betas."**

 **"¿Beta?"** Gruñí. **"No soy un beta."**

 **"No lo sé. Siempre he pensado que el apareamiento con una hembra alfa significaría que ella querría estar a cargo de todo".**

Le di otro meneo de caderas encima de él.

 **"¿Quieres ver a una alfa femenina a cargo en la cama?"** me apoyé y puse mi boca en uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo. **"Tú solo dime, cuando estés listo para más y te mostraré a una verdadera hembra alfa en cama".**

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con placer. **"¿A si?"**

 **"Si"** Sabía que había caído en el truco más antiguo del libro, pero no le puse mucho cuidado.

Esa era la cosa con Edward y yo. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, porque complementábamos las fortalezas de cada uno. Cuando caí, él estaba allí para coger el ritmo y tomar la iniciativa. ¿Cuándo quería liderar? Me dejaba y estaba ahí para ayudar. No es que uno de nosotros fuera más fuerte que el otro o más dominante. Éramos diferentes y dominantes en diferentes maneras.

Era como nuestra manada, era más que un gran rompecabezas y que había encontrado la pieza que faltaba.

Y mientras me inclinaba para darle un beso en el pecho, sabía que él sentía lo mismo. No tenía que pedirle, después de todo. Era obvio en su rostro, como lo era en el mío.

Teníamos una manada y estábamos en casa.

 **o * O - * · FIN · * - O * o**

* * *

 **OH. POR. DIOS */o/*** _(me hecho aire con la manita)_

 ** _La palabra_** _CALIENTE_ ** _queda muy corta para describir este capitulo!_**

 _Mis amores con esto llegamos al final de esta magnifica historia (*o*)/ espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mi._

 _Las/os aprecio muchísimo y espero seguir contando con su apoyo._

 ** _..._**

 **Espero con ansias sus reviews.**

 **Si me motivan lo suficiente les daré un adelanto de mi siguiente adaptación ;)**

 **Besos**

 **...**

* * *

 _Gracias a todas/os por seguir y poner como favorito tanto a mi como a esta historia:_

 _ **lalycullen2010, quizas, Thea2612, , Allyxeo,**_ _ **Tulipan 8,**_ _**TLAP, Elizabeth Everly, lalycullen2010, ConyFarias, Kisses Olmet, Issa Swan De Cullen, lili316, AleCullenn, scarlett003, Tanya C Martell,**_ _ **,**_ **_aDrIaNaLoKiZ, Nicopattzbiebs, alemale1415, Tahirizhita grey pattz, floriponcio, the rainbowgirl, Martu Vampira, PamExpelliarmus, SolitariaCullen, ADEC, ivelita cullen, GaLu Stark, Autumntales, Issa Swan De Cullen, Reneesme1510, ValeWhitlockGrey, ang3lpop, allie cullen masen, mindita04, Saray Hale Cullen, phoenix1993, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, darky1995, Coriina, marilu11, andrixcedemar, lygher, BkPattz, ZH4RA VULTURI SALVATORE, Mire2306, yeray, shaky93, Cullen-21-gladys,_** _ **PamExpelliarmus,**_ **_Sashabeth, Andrea 17 de Cullen, Gabs Frape, MarIsaC7, saroi165, mely ippen shinde miru, Andrea4687, FerHerrera, Lazz Cullen, PanquesitosConLeche92, bbluelilas, DannyCullen13, Ire 2.0, danielaMc1, bellcs17, Eni-Cullen-Masen, marjhoncullen, .9, lalice30, , palo 2912, lucianamartinez275, Roxy Cullen Masen, Alice Cullen Night S, Ale74, SS-08'13, Litzrh, Robaddict18, SemaJmAI, Anni Cullen Massen, BreezeCullenSwan, 8, Grecia Anastacia, Paty Limon, marlene28, Wicked Illyrie, DBMR1, Iluvlillion, iDestinyNx, Rose-WeasleyPF, Anni Cullen Massen, Lyd Macan, Aliapr-peke, MarIsaC7, lyrag99, Lunita Black 27, isabelmoon, Adrii Romero14, jinysalvatore, karolay28, Saori165, 1992angeles, tulgarita, dmartinez99, Sandieetita, Mary de cullen, pauucullen, MiaCarLu, liduvina._**

 ** _._**

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews:_

 **iDestinyNx**

 **Vanex**

 **liduvina**

 **Danny**

 **DBMR1**

 **Paty Limon**

 **tahi gtey**

 **Roxy Sanchez**

 **Jenny Cullen**

 **Lunita Black27**

 **bellcs17**

 **Karolay28**

 **Andrea 17 de Cullen**

 **PanquesitosConLeche92**

 **LeahdeCall**

 **LOQUIBELL**

 **FerHerrera**

 **allie cullen masen**

 **Tahirizhita grey pattz**

 **AndreCullen**

 **Crucitoerg**

 **tahi grey**

 **cary**

 **aDrIaNaLoKiZ**

 **marie lizz swan**

 **.**

 **Y gracias a los anónimos también xD**


End file.
